Pretty Boy
by rainy hearT
Summary: KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN,Aku mencintaimu Hyung... Certa cinta Full Lemon/NC21 ZHOURY, SIBUM, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK and KYUMIN, chap 9 is Up  last chapter/end  tetep wajib yang dah baca harus review, anonymous allowed, Gomaw
1. Chapter 1

**3 Pretty Boy 3**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other suju member

Pairing : KYUMIN / slight HaeMiN / Slight HenMin / Kangteuk / YeWook / Zhoury / Haehyuk

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Many Typos, Gag pakek EYD yang baek n bener, bahasa acak-acakan.

Summarry : "Mencintaimu telah menjadi satu alasan untukku benar-benar menjagamu. Aku tahu aku bukanlah yang terbaik, tapi semua akan kulakukan... untukmu..."

FF pertama dengan cast KyuMin... i love them too

This is Just as another present from me

THIS FIC JUST FOR YAOI LOVERS

Happy Reading

**Chapter 1**

"Songsae... boleh aku bertanya..." kata seorang siswa pada gurunya itu.

"Aku merasa aneh pada Lee Songsae, padahal sudah menjadi desaigner ternama dan sudah terkenal sampai ke luar negeri, tapi masih mengajar di Universitas ini dan menjadi dosen pembimbing kami. Jadi apa sebenarnya keinginan songsaenim, bukankah anda sudah sukses..."

"Aku hanya sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan kembali untukku, dan membangunkanku hingga aku tahu mimpiku yang sebenarnya..."

"Apakah dia orang yang songsaenim cintai, karena sampai sekarang songsae belum juga menikah...?" tanya siswa yang lainnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu... mungkin aku memang mencintainya. Yah... meski aku tak pernah menyatakan cintanku padanya , yang terpenting aku tahu dia mencintaiku..."

"Lee Songsae... dimanakah orang yang kau cintai itu...?" tanya siswa itu lagi.

"Entahlah ... yang pasti aku tahu... dia akan kembali dan menghabiskan hidupnya denganku..."

**FLASHBACK...**

** Soul International High School**

Tiga namja tampan tengah sibuk membalas sapaan yeoja yang tak henti-hentinya memanggil mereka pada pagi itu.

"Kya... Kyu oppa... mengapa kau tampan sekali..."

"Kya... Hae Oppa... Saranghae..."

"Kya... Henry Oppa... kau imut sekali..."

Yah... kira-kira begitulah isi dari teriakan yeoja seluruh sekolah yang saling sahut menyahut itu. Namun sangat disayangkan meski mereka berteriak hingga serak tak akan di gubris oleh ketiga namja itu.

Teriakan itu berhenti seketika saat melihat tiga Prince of School itu malah sedang asyik mengganggu seorang namja manis yang diketahui bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Annyeong... Minnie..." sapa Hae ramah seraya berjalan di sisi kanan Sungmin.

"Pagi Minie..." sapa Henry dengan wajah imutnya yang tersenyum dan berjalan di sisi kiri Sungmin.

"Minnie ...Chagiyya... bogoshippoyo..." kata Kyu seraya berjalan di hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang memang sudah sangat amat terbiasa dengan kelakuan para Prince ini, hanya bisa berjalan dengan enggan kekelasnya, berharap segera bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari parkiran menuju kelasnya, ia hanya memajang (?) wajah lemasnya, yang sama sekali tak ada manis-manisnya. Dan ketiga Prince itu masih dengan setianya menggombal pada Sungmin dan mengikutinya meski Sungmin sudah berusaha menjauhi mereka.

Namun wajah lemas Sungmin langsung sumringah ketika melihat sahabatnya yang baru sampai di sekolah.

"Hyukkie...!" teriak Sungmin seraya berlari dari kerumunan KyuHaeHen itu.

Begitu sampai di sisi Hyukkie, Sungmin langsung memeluknya.

"Heh... sebegitu senangnyakah kau bertemu denganku...?" tanya Hyukkie yang memang sudah mengetahui dan memahami semua hal yang terjadi pada Sungmin yang disebabkan oleh tiga namja aneh yang sibuk mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu kan... aku dengan susah payang menghindari tiga namja aneh itu, apa tidak boleh aku merasa senang dan memelukmu." Kata Sungmin kemudian merangkul lengan Hyukkie dan mengajaknya masuk ke kelas.

"Annyeong Zhoumi..." sapa Sungmin pada si kepala merah yang sedang asyik menyalin tugas itu.

Karena saking konsentrasinya, dia jadi ga mendengar kalau Sungmin baru saja menyapanya hingga membuat Sungmin menjadi kesal.

"Kya… Zhoumi ...! Sedang apa sih kenapa mengacuhkan aku... ! Menyebalkan...!" teriak Sungmin di depan namja berambut merah itu.

"Diamlah dulu Minnie, aku belum mengerjakan tugas karena asyik memata-matai si Mochi itu, hingga aku lupa kalau hari ini ada tugas." Kata si Rambut merah itu yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Mochi...?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah imutnya.

"Nde... itu sebuatn untuk Henry imut yang sangat menggemaskan itu..." kata Zhoumi dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba bersinar cerah.

"Akhhh... Henry... aku saja sampai bosan diikuti oleh dia dan teman-temannya itu." Kata Sungmin kemudian ia duduk di bangkunya dan memandangi Zhoumi yang masih sibuk itu.

"Kau menyukainya ya...?" tanya Sungmin pada Zhoumi.

"Nde... jadi ..." Zhoumi lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin penuh harap "Kumohon ... berikan dia untukku..."

"Kya... ! tentu saja dengan senang hati akan kuberikan untukmu, aku juga tak menyukainya."

Sungmin lalu menghadap ke sahabatnya yang ada disebelahnya. Hyukkie terlihat sedang menatap pekerjaannya.

"Hyukkie... kalau kau... apa kau juga akan meminta Hae untukmu...?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ehhmmmm ... itu... kalau ... itu... ya terserah kau saja, jika kau menyukainya, aku tidak apa-apa..."kata Hyukkie dengan suara gagapnya.

"Yakin... kau tidak apa-apa...?" tanya Sungmin menggoda.

Wajah Hyukkie langsung berubah menjadi merah karena malu. Sungmin memang tahu sahabatnya itu telah menyukai Donghae sejak pertama ia masuk di sekolah ini.

"Hei... tenanglah... jangan berwajah seperti itu, aku akan membantumu Hyukkieku sayang... tenang saja..." kata Sungmin seraya merangkul sahabatnya itu.

Hyukkie kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo Minnie-ah"

Kemudian Hyukkie kembali sibuk dengan buku tugasnya. Ia menatap Sungmin sekilas, melihat Sungmin yang malah asyik membersihkan kuku itu ia merasa heran.

'Tumben sekali tak seperti biasanya, apa dia sudah mengerjakan tugasnya.' Batin Hyukkie.

"Mengapa menatapku begitu...?" tanya Sungmin yang merasa heran pada Hyukkie.

"Kenapa kau santai sekali...? Memangnya kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Kim Songsaenim..." tanya Hyukkie seraya melihat Zhoumi yang duduk dibangku belakang mereka.

"Mimi ge, itu tugas siapa...?" tanya Hyukkie.

"Tugas Kibumie... waeyo... kau mau menyalinnya juga...?" tanya si rambut merah yang diketahui bernama Zhoumi itu.

"Ahni... aku hanya mencocokkannya saja, takut ada yang salah." Kata Hyukkie lalu sibuk melihat tugas Kibum dan mencocokkan dengan tugasnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin...

Ia kelabakan mencari buku tugasnya yang ia yakin betul sudah menaruhnya di tasnya.

"Aishhh... mengapa tidak ada sih...?" keluh Sungmin seperti ingin menangis.

"Waeyo Minnie... kenapa wajah imutmu jadi jelek begitu..." tanya Hyukkie yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Hyukkie... bukuku tertinggal di rumah, ottokhae...?" kata Sungmin dengan wajah sedihnya itu.

"Ya... tinggal menulis di bukumu yang lainnya, gampang kan...?" kata Hyukkie dengan wajah sok pintarnya itu. #plakkkk...#

"Ah... iya yah... kau benar juga, mengapa tak terpikirkan olehku" kata Sungmin yang lalu bersiap hendak menyalin pekerjaan Hyukkie.

Namun memang hari ini, adalah hari sialnya Sungmin. Baru saja dia menulis 2 soal guru yang mengampu mata pelajaran Matematika itu sudah datang dan langsung menyuruh mereka untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Sungmin membawa buku itu ke hadapan gurunya. Tapi sangat di sayangkan gurunya itu menyadari kalau Sungmin memang tidak membawa/mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Aku tahu kau tak mengerjakannya, jadi sekarang keluar dari kelas saya dan silahkan membersihkan rumput yang tumbuh di taman belakang sekolah. Dan ingat kau belum boleh kembali ke kelas ini jika kau belum benar-benar membersihkannya, karena aku akan memeriksanya... Arrasseo...?" kata guru itu.

"Nde ... arrasseo..." kata Sungmin seraya menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Hyukkie dan Zhoumi hanya bisa menghela nafas beratnya.

"Kasihan Sungmin..."

** PRETTY BOY **

** Taman Belakang Sekolah.**

"Haishhhhhh... menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa aku begitu bodohnya hingga lupa tak membawa buku itu." Keluh Sungmin seraya mencabuti rumput itu.

"Masa aku harus membersihkan taman ini..." kata Sungmin seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman.

"Ini luas sekali... dan mengapa rumputnya begitu banyak... ishhhh... menyebalkan...!" teriak Sungmin kesal.

Namun matanya berbinar saat melihat seseosok pemuda tampan dengan senyuman dan lesung pipit kecil di sudut bibirnya.

"Teukki Hyung ...!" teriak Sungmin pada seorang namja yang di ketahui sebagai sunbaenya itu.

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya seperti anak kecil yang tengah memanggil tukang es krim. #sangat bersemangat#

"Nde..." kata Teukki seraya mendekati Sungmin.

"Mengapa kau disini, kan kelasmu sudah di mulai..." tanya Teukki seraya mengacak rambut dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Akhhh... ini semua karena Siwonie... "kata Sungmin seraya menyilangkan tangan di dadanya dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Teukki yang gemas langsung menyentil pipi Sungmin yang chubby itu.

"Jangan memasang wajah begitu, tidak akan mempan padaku karena masih cantikan aku dari pada kamu..." kata Teukki seraya tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang mungil itu #aissshhhhh i love teukki#

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkan Siwon, sedangkan kau sendiri yang lupa membawa buku itu." Kata Teukki seraya menarik Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi di tepi kolam ikan yang ada di taman itu.

"Hyung... kau tahu kan Siwonie itu sedang jatuh cinta dengan temanku yang bernama Kibum itu. Itu lho... si namja yang pendiamnya minta ampun. Tapi emang sih dia manis..." kata Sungmin dengan senyumannya hingga gigi kelincinya itu terlihat.

"Terus..."

"Ya... dia semalaman menelfonku dan menanyakan tentangnya terus, hingga aku lupa menaruh buku tugas yang sudah aku kerjakan dengan susah paya itu kedalam tasku. " kata Sungmin dengan wajah sebalnya.

"Terus..."

"Ya... karena Kim Songsae sama sekali tak menerima kata maaf, jadi ya... meski aku sudah membuat dua soal, dia tetap menghukumku..."

"Terus..."

"Dia menyuruhku membersihkan taman ini, dan mencabuti semua rumputnya. Karena dia akan memeriksa pekerjaanku, jadi aku harus cepat menyelesaikannya."

"Teruss..."

"Kan ga elit banget gitu Hyung... aku kan namja yang paling imut and paling ca'em diseluruh sekoalh ini, mengapa aku harus mencabuti rumput dan mengotori tanganku... hyung... nanti kalau tanganku lecet gimana...?"

"Terus..."

"Aishhhhhh ... hyung ini dari tadi terus... terus... ga punya kata laen apa, gimana kek... nyari solusi kek... Oh iya ... kan hyung juga ada kelas, mengapa hyung malah kesini dan menemaniku...?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengerjapkan matanya dengan imutnya...#Aishhh... gemes deh#

"He... he... he... itu juga karena aku lupa tak mengerjakan tugas Kimia dari Shim Songsae... jadi ..." kata Teukki yang terhenti karena langsung di tabrak suara tawa dari Sungmin.

"Ah... hahahaha... akhirnya ada yang membantuku, kajja hyung... kita bersihkan. Aku takut nanti songsaenim akan datang dan memergoki kita lagi..." kata Sungmin dengan semangatnya karena mengetahui dia tidak bekerja sendiri.

"Kau sendiri tadi yang malah curhat padaku... ya sudahlah... ayo semangat...! Hwaiting...!"

Dan pemandangan pagi itu di taman terlihat indang dengan dua namja cantik yang sedang mencabuti rumput.

"Akhh... lihatlah betapa cantiknya makhluk itu..." kata seorang namja dengan senyuman mengerikan dari wajahnya.

"Nde... kau lihat kan kekasihku itu... dia selalu manis dan cantik..." kata seorang namja dengan big body-nya yang sama sekali tak tertutupi meski ia sudah bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Kyu-ah... kapan kau akan mendekati Sungmin...? Kulihat kau selalu bersama dengan temanmu. Jika kau bersama mereka terus mana bisa kau mendekatinya. Yang ada malah berebutan terus dan ga ada yang dapet lagi..." kata seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Kangin itu.

"Ya... hyung... aku kan harus mencari info dulu tentang Sungmin, nanti aku akan mengikutinya waktu pulang sekolah. Aku ingin tahu rumahnya. Dari info yang aku dapatkan Sungmin itu tetanggaan lho sama Teukki Hyung." Kata namja yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Jinjja... baiklah kita bersama-sama mengikuti mereka." Kata Kangin bersemangat.

Ia lalu teringat ada yang aneh, dan kemudian memandang Kyu yang masih jongkok bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Hei... mengapa kau disini, bukannya kelasmu itu ada praktikum di lab...?" tanya Kangin.

"Kan aku murid yang paling pintar seangkatanku, jadi ya ... guru itu tak akan marah kalau aku membolos sekali saja bukan... Hyung sendiri juga, mengapa disini...? Bukannya ikut pelajaran olahraganya Jung Songsae malah asyik disini."

"Aku kan sudah ijin sakit tadi, soalnya aku tahu Teukki di hukum jadi lebih baik aku mengikuti Teukki daripada harus mengikuti pelajaran olahraga yang membosankan itu."

Mereka lalu sama-sama diam berkonsentrasi menatap pujaan hati mereka yang masih asyik mencabuti rumput itu.

** PRETTY BOY **

** Pulang Sekolah.**

**#Diruang Loker**

"Hyukkie... aku pulang bersamamu ya... soalnya supirku tidak bisa menjemputku karena harus mengantar adikku ke rumah temannya" pinta Sungmin pada Hyukkie yang bersiap akan pulang.

"Mianhe hyung... aku hari ini tidak dijemput supirku. Tapi aku di jemput tetanggaku, soalnya supirku sedang sakit dan dengan enaknya Umma menyuruh tetangga kami menjemputku. Mianhe hyung... aku tak bisa mengantarmu." Kata Hyukkie dengan wajah menyesalnya.

"Yah... bagaimana denganku." Kata Sungmin lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada lokernya.

Hyukkie yang sudah selesai mengemas semua bukunya bergegas pamit dan meninggalkan Sungmin di ruang loker itu.

"Pay... pay... hyung, aku pergi dulu Mianhe..." kata Hyukki lalu berlari pergi.

Sungmin sendiri masih sibuk merapikan lokernya yang penuh dengan hadiah pemberian tiga namja yang selalu mengerubutinya itu.

"Minnie... mengapa masih disini...?" tanya Teukki yang baru datang di ruangan itu.

"Hyung juga,... mengapa baru keluar kelas. Padahal jam pelajaran sudah selesai dari setengah jam yang lalu."

"Oh ... itu karena aku harus piket dulu, malas kalau harus berangkat pagi jadi lebih enak dikerjakan sepulang sekolah. Kau mengapa belum pulang ... tidak biasanya...?" tanya Teukki seraya mengemasi barang-barang di lokernya.

"Aishhh... selalu saja berantakan dengan kartu-kartu berbau aneh begini. Apa tidak bosan dia memberikan ini padaku..." keluh Teukki seraya menyimpan kartu yang berbentuk hati yang senantiasa memenuhi lokernya.

Dari siapa lagi kartu itu kalau bukan dari Kangin. Kangin selalu menuliskan puisi yang menurutnya bagus itu pada sebuah kartu yang berbentuk hati dengan bermacam-macam warna dan dengan wangi yang menurut Teukki menyengat itu. Sebenarnya itu adalah wangi parfum Kangin yang di semprotkan ke kartu itu.

"Bukannya kau senang mendapatkan kartu itu hyung...?" kata Sungmin.

Sungmin memang tahu kalau hyungnya yang cantik itu juga menyukai Kangin, tapi karena hyungnya itu tak menyukai cara Kangin yang menurutnya kampungan, bukannya langsung menyatakan perasaan tapi malah sibuk mengarang puisi ga jelas dan memenuhi loker Leeteuk.

"Ya... senang sih senang... kalau sekali sekali pasti rasanya romantis, tapi kalau berkali-kali begini mana bisa disebut romantis. Yang ada aku malah bosan dan mual dengan bau yang begini ini. Membuat seluruh isi lokerku berbau menyengat dan membuatku pusing." Kata Teukki seraya menyemprotkan spray parfume beraroma jeruk pada lokernya.

"Lalu menurutmu Kangin hyung itu harus bagaimana...?" tanya Sungmin yang masih sibuk merapikan lokernya.

"Ya... nyatakan sendiri padaku dengan cara yang romantis akan lebih baik dari pada dia harus lembur setiap malam hanya untuk menulis puisi yang menurutku sangat lebai begini..."

Kemudian mereka sama-sama diam memberesi isi loker yang berantakkan setiap harinya.

"Kau juga... setiap hari lokermu penuh dengan barang-barang aneh begitu. Lihatlah ini... apa ini ...? bentuknya tak jelas begini. Entah ini beruang atau tikus..."kata Teukki dengan sedikit tertawa seraya mengangkat sebuah plastik berisi coklat padat dengan bentuk yang aneh.

"Entahlah, menurutku ini tikus... ha... ha... ha..." tawa Sungmin yang disambut dengan tawa Teukki saat mereka memperhatikan dengan seksama coklat yang bentuknya aneh itu.

"Hyung... kau pulang naik apa...?" tanya Sungmin kemudian"

"Waeyooo... aku berjalan kaki saja, soalnya kan memang rumah kita tidak terlalu jauh..." kata Teukki santai.

"Tidak terlalu jauh katamu hyung... naik mobil saja butuh 15 menit, kalau jalan kaki kita akan sampai rumah malam hyung..." kata Sungmin dengan nada terkejutnya.

"Ya... sekalian jalan-jalan. Karena aku memang lebih suka berangkat naik bis jemputan sekolah dan pulang jalan kaki. Lebih sehat... kajja... aku tahu kau pasti ingin pulang bersamaku."

Teukki lalu menarik tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya keluar ruangan loker itu.

"Kajja Hyung... ayo cepat ikuti mereka..." kata Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakang loker.

Tapi Kangin masih sedikit syok ... selain kartunya dihina-dina oleh Teukki ia juga terlalu senang ketika Teukki memintanya untuk menyatakannya secara langsung.

"Akh... aku tak mau mengikuti mereka, aku akan mengantarkan Teukki pulang dan kau mengantarkan Sungmin pulang... bagaimana...?" kata Kangin seraya mengimbangi Kyu yang sudah berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

"Baiklah... aku tahu kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Karena Hae dan Henry juga sudah pulang memang lebih baik aku mengantar Minnie chagiyyaku yang paling imut itu... kajja hyung...!" teriak Kyu bersemangat.

Mereka lalu menuju parkiran dan mengambil mobil mereka masing-masing.

** PRETTY BOY **

** dalam Perjalanan Pulang Sekolah.**

"Hyung... kau merasa diikuti tidak...?" tanya Sungmin ketika baru beberapa meter melangkah meningggalkan sekolah.

"Ahni... wae..."

"Sepertinya mobil itu mengikuti kita, mengapa mobil berjalan selambat itu..? apa kau tidak curiga hyung...?" kata Sungmin seraya menoleh dua mobil yang melaju dengan pelannya.

"Eh... bukankah mobil putih itu milik Kangin hyung..." kata Sungmin.

Dan lalu dengan cepatnya mobil putih itu melaju dan berhenti di depan Teukki dan Sungmin. Keluarlah pemuda tampan dengan senyumannya.

"Waeyo... mengapa berhenti di depan kami...?" tanya Teukki saat Kangin berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku ingin mengantarkanmu pulang, mau kan...?"

"Tapi Sungmin..." kata Teukki seraya melihat ke wajah imut dongsaengnya yang sedang tersenyum itu.

Sungmin hanya menatap jahil ketika melihat Teukki yang sekarang sudah berwajah merah itu.

"Sudahlah hyung, aku akan berjalan sendiri tenang saja... nikmati saja kencan kalian... pay... payy..." kata Sungmin seraya melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Kangteuk yang masih bengong karena kelakuan Sungmin.

Namun baru beberapa langkah sungmin berjalan...

Brukkk...

Sungmin jatuh terduduk ketika ia merasa menabrak sesuatu.

Sungmin sukses menabrak seorang namja tampan yang memang sedari tadi berdiri mematung di belakang sungmin.

"Hai Chagiyya..." sapa pemuda itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sungmin untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Cagiyya... chagiyya... memangnya aku chagiyyamu apa..." kata Sungmin seraya mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Teukki dan Kangin, tapi sayang mereka sudah menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Mencari siapa chagiyya...?" tanya Kyu dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum evil itu.

"Akhh... tak mencari siapa-siapa..." kata Sungmin seraya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun yang memang sudah evil sejak lahir dan akan bertambah evil jika bertemu dengan Sungmin kemudian dengan cepatnya menangkup pipi chubby Sungmin yang masih sibuk menggeleng itu.

"Berhenti menggodaku dengan tingkah kekanakanmu itu hyung ... atau..."Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya dan mendekatkan ke wajah Sungmin yang kini sudah menjadi merah padam.

Kyu lalu tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang sudah ketakutan dan menutup matanya itu.

"Kenapa menutup mata hyung... kau mau aku menciummu ya...? " kata Kyu seraya mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang kesal langsung membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia membuka mata wajah Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan senyuman evilnya itu berada tepat di depannya dan hanya berjarak angin saja yang menjadi batas antara hidung mereka.

Kyu dengan jahilnya menyentuh hidung mungil Sungmin dengan hidungnya sendiri. Dan menatap tajam pada mata yang seakan terhipnotis oleh mata coklat sang evil itu.

Entah mengapa Sungmin merasa kaku dan tak bisa melawan.

Deg...

Deg...

Deg...

Jantung Sungmin senantiasa berteriak membuat Sungmin kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan terhipnotis oleh mata yang kini masih setia menatapnya itu.

Kyu merasa hyungnya itu hanya diam saja kemudian memiringkan wajahnya dan...

Chuu~~~~

Kyu mencium Sungmin sekilas, dan ketika menyadari Sungmin tak menolaknya ia kemudian mencium Sungmin lagi. Dan kini ia sedikit menekan bibir mungil yang manis itu berusaha untuk merasakan hangatnya sensasi yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Dan Kyu mulai memperdalam ciummannya... menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin hingga menyadarkan Sungmin dari pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun...

"Kya...!" teriak Sungmin kemudian ia mendorong Kyu menjauh darinya.

"Dasar pervert... apa yang kau lakukan... puih... puih..." kata Sungmin seraya melangkah mundur dan meludah (?) dan mengusap bibirnya.

"Mengapa hyung...?" kata Kyu mendekati Sungmin. "Mengapa kau menghapus jejak bibir seksiku ini di bibir manismu hyung...?"

"Kya...! Kau beraninya kau menciumku di tepi jalan begini... kau ...!" kata Sungmin mencak-mencak (?) gag jelas.

Kyu lalu dengan seringaian anehnya lalu mendekati Sungmin dan menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang hampir terjatuh tersandung trotoar yang tinggi itu.

"Akhhh..." teriak Sungmin lirih ketika tangan Kyu dengan sigapnya menangkap pinggangnya.

Deg...

Deg...

Deg...

Mata mereka kembali bertemu dan serasa di hipnotis, Sungmin hanya bisa kaku menatap wajah tampan di atas wajah cantiknya itu dan tangannya tanpa ia sadari telah menggenggap sempurna kerah seragam Kyu.

"Apakah aku begitu tampan hingga kau begitu terpesona padaku... ?" kata Kyu datar disertai kedipan nakal dari mata coklatnya itu.

Sungmin lalu mendorong tubuh Kyu dan ia berusaha berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya yang masih gemetaran.

"Akh... kau gila...!" teriak Sungmin lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyu.

"Hyung... apa kau akan berjalan sampai rumah...?" tanya Kyu yang berjalan di sisi Sungmin mengimbangi Sungmin.

"Aishhh... mengapa menggangguku terus sih..." kata Sungmin kesal karena memang jantungnya yang tak berhenti berdebar sejak kejadian tadi.

Kyu yang melihat mobil yang di parkirnya sudah agak jauh akhirnya meraih tangan Sungmin dan berjalan ke tempat tadi.

"Kya... ! Dasar pervert... kenapa menarikku dengan sesuka hatimu hah...! Lepaskan aku... !" teriak Sungmin berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyu, tapi sayang tenaganya tak sebesar tenaga tangan Kyu yang terus menggenggamnya erat.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan mobil Kyu. Kyu lalu membuka pintu dan memasukkan Sungmin dengan paksa. Kemudian berlari ke pintu kemudi dan mendudukkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat Kyu menekan tombol kunci pintu otomatis.

"Mengapa kau mengunci pintunya... Aishhhh... aku mau pulang...!" teriak Sungmin lagi.

Kyu yang mulai pusing mendengar teriakan Sungmin lalu duduk menghadap Sungmin dan menatapnya tajam. Mendekati Sungmin hingga ia terpojok di sudut pintu mobil.

"Tenanglah hyung... aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk melukaimu... aku juga tak akan melakukan hal aneh padamu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sampai dirumah. Jadi... katakan dimana rumahmu..." kata Kyu lembut lalu mengusap bibir mungil Sungmin yang aga membuka itu.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu hyung... kau mau aku menciummu lagi..." kata Kyu kemudian ia duduk kembali di kursinya dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Dan Sungmin ... ia masih dreaming... karena keterkejutannya terhadap kelakuan Kyu yang memang hari ini agak over, tidak seperti biasanya.

Karena jika biasanya KyuHaeHen itu hanya bertingkah wajar untuk mengganggu Sungmin, kali ini aksi single Kyu telah membuat Sungmin salting.

Sungmin tak bisa duduk diam karena ia tak nyaman bersama dengan Kyu yang membuatnya canggung dan terus menyeka keringat dinginnya yang terus keluar.

Kyu yang menyadari hal itu tersenyum kemudian menatap Sungmin sekilas.

"Apakah kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku Hyung...?" tanyanya to nde poin gituh...

"Whattt,...! akhhh... mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada namja pervert sepertimu..."

'Aishhhh... mengapa aku jadi begini...? padahal tadi pagi masih biasa saja...' batin Sungmin.

TEBECE,,,,,,

Wua... akhirnya bisa bikin Kyumin juga... new story semoga readerdeul menyukainya...

Review please

Your review is my personal spirit... Gamsahamnida...

** PRETTY BOY **


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Pretty Boy 3**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other suju member

Pairing : KYUMIN / slight HaeMiN / Slight HenMin /Kangteuk / YeWook / Zhoury / Haehyuk

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Many Typos, Gag pakek EYD yang baek n bener, bahasa acak-acakan.

Summarry : "Mencintaimu telah menjadi satu alasan untukku benar-benar menjagamu. Aku tahu aku bukanlah yang terbaik, tapi semua akan kulakukan... untukmu..."

FF pertama dengan cast KyuMin... i love them too

This is Just as another present from me

THIS FIC JUST FOR YAOI LOVERS

Happy Reading

**Preview Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tak bisa duduk diam karena ia tak nyaman bersama dengan Kyu yang membuatnya canggung dan terus menyeka keringat dinginnya yang terus keluar.

Kyu yang menyadari hal itu tersenyum kemudian menatap Sungmin sekilas.

"Apakah kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku Hyung...?" tanyanya to nde poin gituh...

"Whattt,...! akhhh... mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada namja pervert sepertimu..."

'Aishhhh... mengapa aku jadi begini...? padahal tadi pagi masih biasa saja...' batin Sungmin.

** PRETTY BOY **

**STILL FLASHBACKKKKK...**

**CHAPTER 2**

** di mobil Kyu di depan rumah Sungmin.**

"Kyu buka pintunya, aku mau keluar Kyu..." kata Sungmin dengan wajah kesalnya.

Karena setiap kali sungmin membuka kunci mobilnya selalu saja dikunci lagi oleh Kyu yang memang jarinya tak lepas dari tombol kunci otomatis itu.

"Aish... apa sih maumu, apa belum puas menciumku tadi hah...! mana di pinggir jalan begitu, memalukan."

"Tapi kau suka kan hyung, " kata Kyu dengan senyuman Evilnya yang ia banggakan itu.

"Aishhh... menyebalkan ...! Kyu aku mau turun, jadi buka pintunya."

"Baik, tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apa...?"

"Cium aku hyung"

"Mwooo...!"

"Kalu tak mau ya sudah jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari mobilku"

Sungmin terlihat berfikir. Biar bagaimanapun ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia memang tidak mencintai Kyu. Karena memang jantungnya yang tersud berdegub kencang sudah tak terkontrol lagi.

'Ommona... mengapa aku jadi begini, aishhhh... ini tidak boleh'

Sungmin melihat kearah Kyu yang masih dengan santainya tersenyum dan tangannya tak lepas dari tombol kunci otomatis itu.

'Tampan, dan menarik . Ahhh... tidak ini tidak boleh, masa aku menyukai namja yang pervert ga ketulungan seperti dia. Tapi mengapa dia itu ...'

"Hyung... ayo cium aku mengapa hanya terpesona dengan ketampananku saja, jangan takut hyung kau bisa memilikiku hyung. Aku kan sangat menyukaimu"

"Hey... GR sekali kau, memangnya kau pikir siapa yang terpesona...?"

Tapi Kyu yang sudah tidak sabar ingin mencium hyungnya lagi malah mendekati Sungmin dan memojokkannya di pintu mobil.

Chu~~

Kyu langsung menciumnya, menekannya lembut dan melumatnya. Tangannya sudah tak memegang tombol lagi, karena sibuk memegang tubuh Sungmin yang seakan terlena dengan ciuman Kyu hingga tak kuasa menolaknya.

"Eungghhhh..."

Sungmin melenguh ketika Kyu menggingit bibir bawahnya dan kini Sungmin malah mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kyu. Lidah mereka saling bertaut dan mendorong, Kyu tak menyiakan kesempatan ini, ia terus saja berusaha mendominasi.

Sungmin yang mulai kehabisan nafas lalu memukul bahu Kyu dan mendorongnya menjauh. Kemudian dia menunduk dengan wajah merahnya. Seakan tak berani menatap Kyu yang kini masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sungmin merasakan jantungnya yang tak berhenti berdetak begitu kencang.

"Hyung... kau menyukaiku bukan...?" tanya Kyu

Namun Sungmin hanya diam saja. Ia masih sibuk mengartikan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau mencintaiku hyung, yakinlah padaku" kata Kyu.

Namun Sungmin malah membuka pintu mobil dan meninggalkan Kyu yang masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'Kau takkan mampu menolakku Hyung..."

.

**.**

** Sungmin House**

.

.

"Aishhh... menyebalkan..."

Sungmin yang baru sampai rumah langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya, serta mengumpat tak jelas .

"Dia itu mengapa semaunya sendiri sih..? Mengapa dia melakukan itu padaku coba...? KYA CHO KYUHYUN...! Kau Menyebalkan...!"

Sungmin lalu beranjak dari kasurnya dan segera mengganti seragamnya. Tipe orang yang rajin dan rapi. Ia lalu keluar kamar dan sibuk melihat keseluruh rumahnya.

"Kemana Umma...?"

Ia lalu berjalan ke dapur. Lalu melihat memo yang di tempel di kulkas.

'From. : Sungjin

'Hyung... aku tinggal di asrama dan supir juga diliburkan jadi hyung membawa mobil sendiri.'

Saat itu juga telfon di rumahnya berdering dan dengan malas ia mengangkatnya.

"Yeobosseoyeo...?"

"..."

"Nde Umma baiklah. Kapan Umma akan pulang...?"

"..."

"Mwo... Wookie...?"

"..."

"Akhhhh ... tentu saja aku senang ia akan bersekolah denganku, baiklah."

Sambungan telfon terputus. Dan Sungmin dengan santainya menghempaskan tubuhnya yang masih terasa lelah sekali itu ke sofa putih dan menyalakan TV di depannya.

Baru beberapa menit ia sudah merasa sedikit ngantuk dan matanya sudah berat. Ia mencoba tidur namun...

Ting tong

.

.

Ting tong

.

.

Bel rumah yang berbunyi itu terus mengganggu tidurnya, hingga akhirnya dengan mata yang mengantuk itu ia berjalan membukakan pintu.

"Kya...! Wookie kau datang...!" teriak Sungmin lalu memeluk erat adik sepupunya itu.

"Hyung... aku merindukanmu..!" teriak Wookie bersemangat. "Aku akan tinggal denganmu hyung, habisnya appa dan umma tak mau aku ikut mereka jadinya aku dilempar kemana-mana begini." Curhat Wookie dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Tapi kau senang kan akan bersekolah denganku," Kata Sungmin seraya menoel-noel lengan adik sepupuya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Nde, tentu saja..." Kata Wookie menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu tidak aku sangat senang kau akan satu sekolah denganku jadinya kan aku mungkin tidak akan dikejar-kejar namja aneh disekolahku mungkin mereka malah akan mengejar-ngejarmu ha... ha... ha... " kata Sungmin seraya menyeret Wookie masuk kedalam rumah.

"Sungjin juga tinggal di asrama, dan supir Umma diluburkan karena Umma dan Appa juga pergi keluar kota ... biasa urusan bisnis, jadinya hanya kita berdua selama sebulan ini di rumah."

Sungmin lalu memeluk lagi Wookie dengan eratnya. Ia sangat merindukan adik sepupunya itu. mereka lalu duduk di sofa putih depan TV itu.

"Namja aneh, maksudmu mereka menyukaimu begitu..?" tanya Wookie yang memang sudah tau ke-aegyeo-an hyungnya itu.

"Nde Wookie, kau tahu kan hyungmu ini orang yang paling manis dan imut satu sekolah hingga namja aneh itu bukannya sibuk mengejar yeoja malah sibuk menggombal padaku tiap hari."kata Sungmin seraya berjalan ke kulkas dan mengambil jus untuk sepupunya itu.

Ia kemudian meletakkannya di depan Wooki dan menatap Wookie intens.

"Hei... kau kesini tidak membawa masalah kan...? " tanya Sungmin penuh selidik.

"Aku memang tak akan bisa mendapatkannya hyung, dia itu terlalu jauh hingga susah sekali mendapatkannya. Dan selain itu ia sangat keras kepala sepertinya aku akan menyerah saja"

Wookie kemudian meminum jus jeruk yang terasa semakin asam saja. Ia memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Aku berharap dapat melupakan Yesung hyung yang dengan seenaknya malah pergi keluar negeri dan meninggalkan aku di Korea. Dasar dia itu tak punya perasaan."

"Tenanglah Wookie, disekolahku banyak namja tampan dan mungkin saja salah satunya menarik perhatianmu. Kau tahu kan aku sangat menyayangimu, jadi jangan takut aku pasti akan selalu mendukungmu."

.

.

**Sekolah**

.

.

Terlihatlah pemandangan yang sangat indah. Dua namja imut yang baru turun dari mobil putihnya berjalan dengan wajah yang penuh senyuman itu hingga membuat siapapun segera lemas tak sanggup menahan pancaran keindahan mereka.

"Wookie, karena kau adalah adik kelasku jadi kita tidak satu kelas. Tapi aku akan selalu kekelasmu dan menemanimu, dan nanti akan aku kenalkan pada teman-temanku." Kata Sungmin saat mengantarkan Wookie ke kelasnya.

Dan ia terhenti saat melihat papan kelas, yang merupakan kelas Kyuhyun, Hae dan Henry. Tiga namja aneh ( menurut Sungmin ) yang selalu mengejar Sungmin.

"Apa kau yakin ini kelasmu, Wookie-ah...?" tanya Sungmin seraya melihat kedalam kelas.

'Ahhhh... untunglah namja setan itu tidak ada' batinnya.

"Ini memang kelasku hyung, kata ajhumma ini kelasku." Kata Wookie dengan wajah polosnya.

"Baiklah, kau masuklah dulu nanti waktu istirahat aku akan kesini. Ingat... ! Kau tak boleh pergi dulu jika aku belum kesini, arra...?"

"Nde hyung..."

Wookie langsung masuk ke kelasnya. Seisi kelas memandang dengan mata yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang senang dan ada juga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Seorang namja imut yang baru datang langsung saja menatap Wookie dengan pandangan herannya.

'Ternyata ada juga yang seimut ini selain Minnie hyung, ' batinnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di depan Wookie.

"Hei... kau anak baru ya...?" tanya namja itu.

"Nde... Kim Ryeowook imnida. Tapi panggil saja Wookie" kata Wookie seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada namja tampan di depannya.

"Henry Lau imnida... " kata Henry menyambut uluran tangan Wookie. "Kau tahu yang kau duduki itu kursi temanku."

"Ahh... mianhe, jika aku boleh tahu bangku mana yang masih kosong..?" tanya Wookie

"Tak apa duduk saja disitu, nanti kau akan duduk dengan Hae hyung, biar Kyu yang duduk denganku." Kata Henry yang lalu sibuk dengan bukunya.

Tak lama kemudian Hae dan Kyu sampai di kelas. Kyu yang merasa kursinya diduduki namja imut yang entah darimana asalnya itu merasa ketenangannya di ganggu. Dia ini memang paling evil.

"Hei... mengapa kau duduk disitu itu kan kursiku" kata Kyu dengan nada angkuhnya. "Sana pindah dari bangkuku."

Kyu memandang dengan intens namja manis yang sedang memasang wajah ketakutannya itu. Wookie begitu takut melihat Kyu yang datang langsung marah-marah itu. Namun entah mengapa hatinya hangat saat menatap wajah tampan yang masih memandangnya dengan mata tajamnya itu.

'Yesung hyung... lihatlah aku akan membalasmu. Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah lebih memilih musikmu daripada aku...' kata Wookie dalam hati.

Henry yang sudah merasakan aura tak enak dari sahabatnya itu langsuk menarik Kyu ke sisinya. Dan Hae hanya bisa memandang heran kelakuan Kyu yang memang tak pernah baik dengan orang lain.

"Kyu, kau duduklah denganku disini dan biarkan dia dengan Hae Hyung, aku tahu kau tak nyaman dengan orang baru tapi biarkan dia duduk disana. Lagi pula tidak ada bangku kosong lagi, jadi biarkanlah." Kata Henry mencoba menarik sahabatnya itu untuk duduk di dekatnya.

"Hae hyung kau di belakang tidak apa-apa kan... ?" tanya Henry

"Sesukamu lah ..." kata Donghae yang kemudian mendudukan dirinya.

Wookie merasa tahu diri, dia lalu mengajak Hae berbicara dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Mianhe membuat kalian bad mood pagi-pagi begini, aku Kim Ryeowook panggil saja Wookie.." kata Wookie seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah... Hae, Lee Donghae imnida." Kata Donghae seraya menyambut tangan Wookie dan tersenyum padanya.

"Memangnya kau pindahan dari mana mengapa kau baru pindah pada akhir semester begini..?" tanya Donghae ramah.

"Akhh... aku dari Mokpo, karena Umma dan Appaku harus pindah tugas ke luar negeri dan mereka tidak mengijinkan aku untuk ikut akhirnya aku dititipkan pada Ajhumaku. Lagi pula anak dari Ajhumaku itu juga bersekolah disini." Jelas Wookie.

"Ah.. begitu ya..."

"Hae ... mengapa mereka memanggilmu hyung, bukannya kau satu tingkat dengan kami." Tanya Wookie yang masih heran.

"Itu karena aku sakit saat tingkat 1 kemarin. Dan sakitku cukup parah karena kecelakaan yang membuatku harus menjalani terapi penuh selama 1 tahun. Jadi aku mengulang lagi tingkat 1 dan bertemu dengan Henry dan Kyu. Mereka sudah seperti saudaraku. Biasanya kami berangkat bersama tapi karena Henry diantar Appanya tadi pagi jadi aku berangkat dengan Kyu saja."

Wookie kemudian menatap Kyu yang duduk didepannya. Ia merasakan perasaan aneh saat menatap punggung Kyu.

'Hei namja tampan, mengapa kau galak sekali... aku akan buat kau menyukaiku lihat saja nanti' batin Wookie.

"Dan Kyu itu... mengapa dia seperti itu...? Galak sekali." Kata Wookie dengan nada lirih, takut Kyu yang ada di depannya akan mendengarkan.

"Dia itu memang begitu, dia dingin dengan orang lain tapi akan lain ceritanya jika kami sudah bertemu dengan orang yang sangat kami cintai itu." jelas Donghae.

"Orang yang kami cintai...?" Wookie mengulang kata itu dan menatap heran pada Donghae. "Apa kalian mencintai orang yang sama hyung...?" tanya Wookie penasaran.

"Nde... begitulah..."

"Wah... hyungku juga bilang kalau dia dikejar tiga namja aneh disekolahnya," kata Wookie yang kemudian tersenyum manis pada Donghae.

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

Kyu hanya mendengus kesal karena mendengar suara berisik dan cempreng di belakangnya.

'Cih, berisik sekali sih bocah ini. Tidak seperti Sungmin hyung yang manis dan lembut,' kemudian Kyu malah tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian sepulang sekolah kemarin.

Tak lama kemudian Kim Songsae datang dan memulai pelajaran matematikanya.

.

.

**Skip Time**

**Istirahat **

.

.

"Wookie kamu tidak ke kantin...? apa kau belum tahu kantinnya mengapa masih disini...?" tanya Hae yang memang sengaja menunggu Kyu dan Henry yang sedang ke toilet.

Karena tadi pagi mereka belum mengganggu Sungmin gara-gara Kim Songsae yang masuk pada jam pelajaran pertama mereka. Kim songsae yang terkenal tidak mengenal kata maaf itu telah dengan teganya memberikan tugas alias PR yang begitu banyak.

Wookie yang merasa Hae sangat ramah padanya itu lalu dengan semangatnya akan mengenalkan hyungnya pada Hae dan teman-temannya.

"Aku menunggu hyungku, karena tadi dia sudah berjanji akan kesini menemaniku. Aku kan baru jadi belum tahu sekolah ini, dan lagi hyungku itu sangat sayang padaku jadi dia selalu mengkhawatirkan aku. Nanti aku akan mengenalkannya kepadamu " kata Wookie bersemangat.

"Eh iya kau juga mengapa masih disini, apa menunggu Kyu dan Henry..?" tanya Wookie dengan wajah polosnya.

"Nde, mereka ke toilet sebentar. Tapi nanti kami tidak ke kantin, kami akan menemui seseorang yang sangat kami cintai..." kata Donghae dengan wajahnya yang penuh bunga itu.

Tak lama kemudian Kyu dan Henry datang. Mereka merapikan rambutnya dan memastikan kalau badan mereka tak bau alias wangi.

" Bagaimana Hae, aku sudah keren kan...?" tanya Kyu yang narsis itu.

"Nde kau sudah keren. Ayo nanti dia keburu menghilang entah kemana..." kata Hae yang bersiap mengajak kedua chingunya pergi.

Namun mereka menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Sungmin and friendsnya itu sedang berdiri dengan cantiknya di depan pintu kelasnya langsung saja 3 pangeran yang cool itu berubah menjadi childish dan manja di depan Sungmin.

Mereka langsung berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang datang bersama Hyukkie dan Zhoumi.

"Akhhh... sebegitu kangennya kah kau denganku hyung, sampai kau datang kesini," kata Kyu lalu menggandeng lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin memang kini sudah agak tidak nyaman jika harus didekati Kyu, karena entah bagaimana bisa ia terus berdebar tak karuan.

"Kyu... mengapa kau selalu seenakmu sendiri," Kata Sungmin seraya melepaskan tangan Kyu yang seenaknya menggandeng lengannya, " dan kalian... jangan mendekatiku aku kesini tidak untuk mencari kalian semua tapi aku mencari adikku."

Henry langsung saja mendekati Sungmin tak mempedulikan Sungmin yang masih kesusahan mencari adiknya karena jalannya di blok oleh tiga namja jahil itu. Sementara Hyukkie dan Zhoumi hanya bisa terkikik melihat Sungmin yang memang pendek dan mungil itu sampai menjinjit-jinjit hanya untuk melihat ke dalam kelas.

"Hyung... jadilah pacarku hyung dan aku pastikan kau akan selalu bahagia, " kata Henry seraya menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah yang entah dari mana datangnya itu.

"Aishhhh... aku harus bilang berapa kali padamu Henry-ah, aku tak menyukaimu jadi kuharap mengertilah." Kata Sungmin lalu mendorong Henry yang masih kaku menahan sakit hatinya yang untuk keberapa kalinya.

Kali ini giliran Hae yang memblok Sungmin. Hae terus menghalangi arah jalan yang Sungmin ambil. Hingga Sungmin menjadi gemas dan kesal.

"Kya... Hae berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu, menyingkirlah dari jalanku," kata Sungmin

Namun Hae malah mengeluarkan kotak cantik berwarna silver dengan tutupnya yang merupakan kaca transparan

"Ambilah chagiyya... dan jadilah milikku selamanya..." pinta Hae seraya membuka kotak itu pada Sungmin.

Isinya adalah sebuah kalung dengan liontin bertuliskan 'Hae Love You' yang menurut Hae itu sangat indah tapi menurut Sungmin itu sangat kampungan.

"Ishhhh... aku kan sudah bilang padamu berulang kali jangan panggil aku chagiyya dan jangan sekali-kali memberiku dengan barang-barang seperti ini. Aku sungguh tak bisa membalas perasaanmu Hae-ah... kumohon mengertilah." Kata Sungmin yang kemudian terus mendorong Hae dan berlari dari kepungan KyuHaeHen itu meniggalkan dua sahabatnya yang setia menunggunya di depan pintu.

Ia lalu melihat ke seluruh kelas, terlihat adiknya yang sedang membereskan bukunya.

"Wookie chagi...!" teriak Sungmin yang langsung menghampiri adikknya itu.

Hyukkie yang kini masih meperhatikan Hae dengan detailnya. Ia terus saja menatap Hae yang berwajah kecewa saat melihat kalungnya yang sudah dengan susah payah ia buat untuk Sungmin.

Dan Zhoumi malah sibuk mengganggu Henry yang masih kecewa karena untuk kesekian kalinya ia di tolak Sungmin. Melihat Sungmin yang malah sibuk dengan Wookie, dengan cepatnya Zhoumi langsung saja menyeret Henry keluar dari kelas itu.

.

.

**Henry x Zhoumi side**

.

.

"Kya... kenapa menarikku begitu aku kan sedang menunggu Sungmin hyung yang masih sibuk dengan Wookie..." kata Henry yang kesal berusaha melepaskan tangannya namun ia tak bisa karena memang Zhoumi mencengkram erat tangan Henry.

Zhoumi yang tidak peduli dengan rengekan Henry itu terus menyeretnya hingga sampai di UKS. Ia kemudian mendudukkan Henry di kursi dekat ranjang UKS yang ia duduki. Henry yang memang takut pada Zhoumi yang nota bene adalah ketua club taekwondo di sekolah itu dan juga pastinya postur tubuh Zhoumi lebih besar darinya membuatnya diam menunduk.

Meski Zhoumi tidak pernah berbuat yang aneh – aneh padanya selama ini tetap saja ia ketakutan melihat Zhoumi yang malah diam dan terus menatapnya.

" Kau itu tidak pantas untuk Sungmin hyung ... kau tahu tidak." Kata Zhoumi datar berusaha menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya.

"Apa urusanmu mengapa berkata seperti itu." kata Henry berusaha menghilangkan ketakutannya.

Henry begitu marah dengan Zhoumi yang entah bagaimana bisa dengan seenaknya menghinanya.

"Ya... karena kau ini terlalu imut, Mochi-ah," Kata Zhoumi yang kemudian turun dari ranjang UKS yang di dudukinya tadi dan berlutut di hadapan Henry.

Henry yang heran dengan tingkah Zhoumi hanya bisa menatap aneh kepada Zhoumi. Kemudian dengan cepatnya Zhoumi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Henry.

Henry yang kaget terus memundurkan kepalanya hingga mentok (?) ke tembok. Kemudian Zhoumi menatap intens wajah imut yang setengah ketakutan di depannya itu.

Dan saat itu mata mereka bertemu membuat Henry blussing dan salah tingkah. Tak terasa juga jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah menyukaimu dari dulu dan aku merasa kau memang pantasnya denganku jadi mengapa membuang waktumu dan berebut dengan kedua temanmu itu."

"Hei... jika kau hanya akan mengatakan itu, maaf saja aku tak menyukaimu...?" kata Henry dengan nada gemetarnya.

Ia lalu mendorong Zhoumi sekuat tenaganya dan berlari meninggalkan Zhoumi yang masih tersenyum evil di dalam UKS.

'Baiklah... jika kau tak percaya, bisa ku pastikan kalau kau akan jatuh cinta padaku' batinnya lalu pergi keluar UKS.

.

.

**Hae x Hyukkie side**

.

.

Hae yang merasa di tatap oleh Hyukkie kini berganti menatap Hyukkie hingga membuat Hyukkie blusshing ketika mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Hei... teman Sungmin hyung, mengapa menatapku begitu...?" tanya Hae yang masih patah hati itu.

"Ahh... itu karena aku kasihan saja denganmu." Jawab Hyukkie malu-malu.

"Siapa namamu...?"

"Lee Hyukjae imnida, tapi panggil Hyukkie saja..." seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Hae hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia yang menyadari Henry telah menghilang kemudian menatap Kyu yang kini malah sibuk dengan Sungmin dan Wookie.

"Haaah... aku ditolak lagi..." kata Hae seraya memandang kalungnya itu.

"Ehmmm ... Hae-ah, kau bisa bercerita denganku, karena kulihat kau butuh teman. Mungkin kau mau berbagi ceritamu denganku," kata Hyukkie selembut mungkin.

"Akhhh... iya, mungkin sebaiknya begitu... Kajja" kata Hae seraya menarik tangan Hyukkie menuju kantin sekolah.

Mereka lalu duduk di sudut yang sepi dan terhindar dari pandangan orang. Hae lalu membeli dua softdrink dan kembali duduk bersama Hyukkie.

"Mianhe... tapi aku sedang tidak mood bercerita apapun kali ini, aku sedang patah hati." Kata Hae memandangi lagi kotak kalung yang ingin ia berikan pada Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin dengan begini saja bisa mengubah moodmu. Memangnya kau sangat menyukai Sungmin hyung ya...?" tanya Hyukkie.

"Ya... begitulah, aku menyukainya sejak kami kelas satu, saat aku kecelakaan dan harus terapi penuh Sungmin selalu menjagaku, dia itu baik sekali. Tapi saat dia tahu aku menyukainya dia malah menjauhiku..." kata Hae dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Ah... iya, Sungmin hyung pernah bercerita padaku kalau kau kecelakaan saat belajar membawa mobil sendiri." Kata Hyukkie dengan penuh semangat.

Meski ia agak sakit ketika tahu Hae masih sangat mencintai Sungmin, tapi dia berusaha sebaik dan semanis mungkin dihadapan Hae.

"Benarkah dia menceritakan tentangku padamu...?" tanya Hae agak bersemangat.

"Nde, tentu saja dan katanya lagi kau harus mengulang kelas itulah sebabnya kau sekarang satu tingkat di bawah kami bersama Kyu dan Henry Mochi itu."

"Hei ... Mochi katamu, sebutan apa itu...?" kata Hae yang terkikik mendengar cerita Hyukkie.

"Kau tahu tidak, Zhoumi temanku itu menyukai Henry. Dan kata Zhoumi, Henry itu begitu menggemaskan dan bulat seperti mochi. Dan mereka juga sama – sama keturunan China jadi aku rasa mereka memang cocok."

Mereka terus bercerita dan tertawa, hingga membolos pelajaran berikutnya karena memang Hae sedang malas dan lebih suka melupakan kejadian penolakan Sungmin pagi tadi dengan cara membolos pelajaran bersama Hyukkie.

"Kau yakin akan membolos dan menemaniku...?" tanya Hae dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja, lagi pula setelah ini pelajarannya sangat membosankan jadi bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Lotte World pasti sangat menyenangkan dan bisa membuatmu melupakan kejadian tadi." Kata Hykkie bersemangat

"Ah... kau benar baiklah ayo membolos...!"

.

.

**Kyu x Min x Wookie side**

.

.

"Wookie chagi...!" teriak Sungmin yang langsung menghampiri adikknya itu.

Ia lalu duduk di depan adiknya yang sudah memasag wajah imutnya itu. Kemudian Wookie mengeluarkan bekal yang ia bawa. Karena memang mereka tidak terlalu lapar jadi hanya membawa satu kotak yang isinya Cuma kue saja.

Kyu yang memang sudah ditinggal temannya itu menatap Sungmin dan Wookie dengan tatapan evilnya. Ia lalu mendekati Sungmin dan Wookie kemudian duduk di sisi Sungmin.

"Minnie... sejak kapan kau jadi suka ke kelasku, apa karena ada bocah yang berisik dan cerewet ini..." kata Kyu memandang Wookie yang sedang makan kuenya hingga ia tersedak.

Uhhukkk...

Uhhhukk...

"Wookie-ah gwencahana...?" tanya Sungmin seraya memberikan minuman pada adiknya itu.

Sungmin lalu menatap Kyu dengan mata cantiknya, "Kau mengapa mengatai adikku begitu, dia ini orang yang paling aku sayangi tahu jadi tak ada satu orangpun yang boleh menjelek-jelekkannya apalagi di depanku, Arraa..." kata Sungmin.

Tapi Kyu malah dengan santainya mengambil satu kue dan menyumpal mulut Sungmin dengan kue itu.

"Hyung diamlah, jangan berisik terus kau merusak pemandanganku jika berwajah begitu." Kata Kyu menggombal.

"Aishhh... kajja Wookie kita pergi saja jangan makan disini, merusak suasana saja..."

Sungmin lalu menarik Wookie menuju taman belakang sekolah. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi di samping kolam. Wookie yang memang sudah penasaran dari tadi akhirnya memberanikan bertanya pada hyungnya yang manis itu.

"Hyung, apakah mereka bertiga yang kau sebut namja aneh...?" tanya Wookie

"Akhh... iya Hae, Henry, dan Kyu pabbo itu mereka terus saja menggangguku."

"Apakah kau memang tak menyukai mereka, maksudku salah satu dari mereka kan tidak mungkin kau suka ketiganya."

"Wookie sayang, kau tahu yang bernama Henry itu...?"

Wookie menggangguk imut.

"Nah ... dia itu disukai temanku yang berambut merah namanya Zhoumi, jadi aku tak mungkin rebutan dengan Zhoumi dan lagi pula aku juga tidak menyukai Henry."

"Oh... terus..."

"Dan kau tahu yang bernama Hae itu...?"

"Nde hyung, aku pikir dia orang yang baik juga sangat ramah padaku, apakah kau tidak menyukainya...?" tanya Wookie

"Aku tak menyukainya Wookie-ah. Dulu memang aku berpikiran aku menyukainya karena aku terus menjaganya saat ia harus terapi di rumah sakit. Tapi ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku aku tak merasa senang atau berdebar atau apapun itu." Kata Sungmin lalu meletakkan tangannya di dadanya.

" Aku merasa biasa saja, jadi sejak saat itu aku tak lagi dekat dengannya. Aku tak mau menyakitinya terus dan akhirnya sekarang ia malah berteman dengan Kyu dan Henry yang terus mengejarku dan menyatakan cintanya padaku sampai – sampai aku bosan mendengarnya." Kata Sungmin lagi.

"Dan Kyu... bagaimana dengannya" tanya Wookie

"Akhh... kau sudah mengenal Kyu ya, dia itu yang paling evil diantara mereka bertiga. Dia benar – benar evil." Kata Sungmin seraya mengingat – ingat kejadian kemarin sore.

Tapi tak dapat ia sangkali, hatinya bergetar saat mengingat apa yang Kyu lakukan padanya.

"Hyung... bagaimana kalau aku suka dengan Kyu, kau marah tidak...?" tanya Wookie.

"Mwo...!"

"Isshhh... tak usah kaget begitu hyung. Katamu kau akan mendukungku untuk melupakan Yesung hyung, jadi ayolah hyung bantu aku."

"Ahh... baiklah, yang penting kau senang Wookie-ah" kata Sungmin lalu mengambil sepotong kue dan mencoba memakannya.

Ia melihat Wookie yang tersenyum manis sambil sesekali menceritakan tentang perasaannya pada Kyu. Entah mengapa rasanya Sungmin sangat sulit bernafas saat itu.

.

.

.

.

**TEBECE,,,,,,**

Balasan Review

**YuyaLoveSungmin: **iya nih, aku juga bacanya pusing sendiri habis terlalu bersemangat sih jadi ketik titiknya banyak, ya... tenang aja kok, author open mind, kan untuk berubah jadi lebih baik, gomawo

**Buat yang dah review : Saeko Hichoru, YuyaLoveSungmin, Chikyumin, Rima Kyumin Elf, Sen, Miyu-ChiElizxie Aire, MiEunMinWook, MinnieGalz, Winda Kyumin, Evil BungsuKyumin Baby 137, kyuminhottie, Jirania, Alethalani, Anggik . and temen yang lain yang dah review**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawo atas reviewnya, more review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Pretty Boy 3**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other suju member

Pairing : KYUMIN / YEWOOK

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Many Typos, Gag pakek EYD yang baek n bener, bahasa acak-acakan.

Summarry : "Mencintaimu telah menjadi satu alasan untukku benar-benar menjagamu. Aku tahu aku bukanlah yang terbaik, tapi semua akan kulakukan... untukmu..."

Mianhe jika karakter di FF ini berbeda dengan karakter KYUMIN atau karakter tiap Cast yang sebenarnya, cause saya Cuma author gadungan yang tukang ngarang

So mohon di maafkan

Happy Reading

**Preview Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung... bagaimana kalau aku suka dengan Kyu, kau marah tidak...?" tanya Wookie.

"Mwo...!"

"Isshhh... tak usah kaget begitu hyung. Katamu kau akan mendukungku untuk melupakan Yesung hyung, jadi ayolah hyung bantu aku."

"Ahh... baiklah, yang penting kau senang Wookie-ah" kata Sungmin lalu mengambil sepotong kue dan mencoba memakannya.

Ia melihat Wookie yang tersenyum manis sambil sesekali menceritakan tentang perasaannya pada Kyu. Entah mengapa rasanya Sungmin sangat sulit bernafas saat itu.

.

.

** PRETTY BOY **

_**STILL FLASHBACKKKKK...**_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

Semakin hari Wookie semakin bersemangat untuk mendekati Kyu, sementara Sungmin masih sibuk dengan KyuHaeHen yang masih saja mengganggunya meski sudah ada Wookie.

Pagi itu seperti biasa, setelah mengantar Wookie ke kelasnya Sungmin selalu diikuti oleh tiga namja yang selalu mengejarnya itu. Seperti tidak ada bosannya meski Sungmin selalu memarahi mereka, mereka tetap saja mengikuti Sungmin kemana-mana.

"Kalian, bisa tidak sih tidak menggangguku. Apa kalian tidak bosan aku marahi setiap hari." Kata Sungmin lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

Sungmin kemudian berbalik dan menatap tiga namja yang sedang senyum-senyum gaje padanya.

"Hyung... kami itu hanya menyukaimu apa salah...?" tanya Henry dengan wajah imutnya.

"Aigoooo Henry-ah lihatlah dirimu ini. " kata Sungmin yang menatap henri dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Kemudian dengan gemasnya mencubit pipi Henry yang chubby itu

"kau ini bahkan lebih imut dariku Henry-ah, aku saja sangat gemas padamu. Mengapa kau tak bersama Zhoumi saja sih ? Kau tahu kan dia menyukaimu, kurasa dia lebih cocok untukmu dari pada kau bersamaku." Kata Sungmin yang lalu dengan semangatnya menyeret Henry hingga secara otomatis Kyu dan Hae mengikutinya ke kelas Sungmin.

Dikelas Sungmin, sudah ada Zhoumi dan Hyukkie yang memang sedang menunggu Sungmin. Melihat Sungmin menyeret Henry dengan senang hati Zhoumi mendekati Sungmin dan Henry.

"Hei Mochi-ah, mengapa kau datang ke kelasku ? Apa kau merindukan aku ?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Eh... enak saja ... ! Siapa juga yang merindukanmu, aku tadi itu diseret Sungmin hyung kesini. Jika bukan Sungmin hyung yang mengajakku aku juga tak akan sampai ke kelas ini dan bertemu denganmu koala merah jelek" kata Henry lalu melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang memegangnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Zhoumi hanya bisa tersenyum pada Sungmin lalu mengikuti Henry.

Melihat itu Kyu dan Hae langsung mendekati Sungmin lagi.

"Apa kau menyerahkan Henry pada Zhoumi hyung ?" tanya Kyu pada Sungmin.

"Nde... waeyo ?" jawab Sungmin singkat.

Sungmin lalu melihat Hae dan kemudian melihat Hyukkie yang masih mematung duduk di kursinya.

"dan kau juga Hae-ah jangan mengejar-ngejarku terus. Aku sungguh tak nyaman dengan kau yang seperti ini." Kata Sungmin

"Sungmin-ah, aku hanya menyukaimu apa itu salah. Kau sendiri yang telah membuatku mencintaimu. Aku tahu aku bukanlah orang yang bisa kau andalkan, tapi aku bisa menjadi orang yang terbaik untukmu dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan Sungmin-ah" kata Henry dengan matanya yang memelas itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ikut aku " kata Sungmin lalu menyeret Hae ke tempat duduknya dimana sudah ada Hyukkie di sana.

"Kau tahu Hae... Hyukkie sudah menyukaimu sejak tahun pertama kita sekolah disini. Dan kau itu melihatnya saja tidak, aku rasa kau juga baru mengetahui namanya beberapa hari yang lalu." Kata Sungmin pada Hae yang kini mematung di hadapan Hyukkie.

Lalu Sungmin menepuk bahu hae dan memandangnya.

"Hae-ah... kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki sebelum kau berubah dan mencintaiku. Aku merindukan Hae-ku yang dulu yang selalu menjagaku seperti sahabatnya, bukan Hae yang terus mengejarku seperti ini."

"Tapi aku tak mau hanya jadi sahabatmu Sungmin-ah" kata Hae

"Hae-ah... selama ini kau hanya melihatku dan tak pernah memperhatikan orang lain, aku rasa kau harus mulai melihat orang lain dan melupakan perasaanmu padaku. Bukankah kau akan melakukan apapun untukku. " kata Sungmin lalu mendudukkan Hae di dekat Hyukkie yang masih mematung itu.

"Duduklah disini aku rasa hari ini kita tidak akan ada pelajaran karena memang guru sedang rapat jadi mengobrollah dengan Hyukkie. Baiklah Hyukkie aku serahkan padamu." Kata Sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan Hyukkie dan Hae.

"Dan kau Kyu, aku perlu berbicara denganmu."

Lalu Sungmin pergi meninggalkan kelas diikuti dengan Kyu yang tengah menyeringai evil karena menyangka dialah yang memenangkan Sungmin. Mereka berhenti di taman belakang sekolah dan duduk di bawah pohon di tepi kolam ikan yang ada disana.

"Duduklah Kyu, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Kyu lalu duduk disisi Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyu yang kini juga sedang menatapnya. Untuk sesaat Sungmin lupa akan tujuannya mengajak Kyu ke tempat itu.

"Aku tahu hyung aku tampan tapi tak usah menatapku begitu." Kata Kyu yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Aish... sudah aku bilang aku tak menyukaimu. Aku mengajakmu kesini hanya ingin menanyakan tentang perasaanmu pada Wookie"

"Mengapa kau menanyakan itu hyung ?" tanya Kyu.

"Aku menyayangi Wookie seperti adikku sendiri, bukankah kau tahu dia menyukaimu. Apa kau tak melihatnya ? Aku lihat dia begitu bersemangat mendekatimu" tanya Sungmin kemudian menatap Kyu.

"Hyung ... kau juga begitu padaku. Kau tahu aku menyukaimu bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu, apa kau tak melihatnya ?" tanya Kyu balik pada Sungmin.

Kyu lalu menatap Sungmin dan mendekati wajahnya. Dan hal yang sama terjadi lagi pada Sungmin. Seperti terhipnotis oleh Kyu, Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam menatap wajah tampan yang kini begitu dekat dengannya.

Kyu tak menyiakan kesempatan itu, dia merengkuh pinggang Sungmin dan membawanya ke pelukannya tanpa melepaskan matanya dari namja cantik yang masih terdiam menatapnya. Lalu Kyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin.

Chu~~

Lagi-lagi Kyu mencium Sungmin dan Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin tak bisa menolak ciuman lembut Kyu. Kyu mencium Sungmin dengan lembut melampiaskan seluruh perasaannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin dengan satu tangannya dan tangan yang satunya sibuk membelai leher Sungmin.

Kyu dapat merasakan debaran jantung Sungmin yang kini memang sedang berdetak begitu cepat. Dan Sungmin yang semakin tak bisa menolak Kyu malah melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Kyu dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kyu mencoba menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin dan mengulumnya dengan lembut. Sesekali ia menghisapnya dan menggigitnya lagi.

Merasakan Sungmin yang tidak menolaknya Kyu kembali mencoba memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin. Kyu memainkan lidahnya disana, dan merasakan Sungmin yang kini sedang meremas kuat rambutnya membuatnya yakin Jika namja yang kini sedang ia cium memang mencintainya.

Kyu tetap berkonsentrasi pada ciumannya dan kini ia membuka matanya menatap Sungmin yang masih terpejam menikmati ciuman mereka. Kyu tersenyum dalam hati dan kembali menggerakkan tangan jahilnya untuk mendorong tengkuk Sungmin hingga ciumannya semakin keras, kasar dan panas.

"Engh..."

Mendengar lenguhan Sungmin membuat Kyu semakin gila saat itu. Entah bagaimana caranya hingga ciuman mereka bertahan begitu lama dan berubah menjadi panas saat itu. Namun tiba-tiba Sungmin menjauhkan dada Kyu dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hei... apa kau mau membunuhku hah ?" tanya Sungmin yang masih ngos-ngosan dan berusaha mengambil nafasnya.

Namun Kyu malah tersenyum nakal dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin.

"Aku tahu kau menikmatinya Hyung, dan itu artinya kau mencintaiku..."

"Mwo... ! percaya diri sekali kau ... ! "

"Hyung tak usah berteriak begitu. Aku bisa mendengar jantungmu yang terus berdebar itu hyung. Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, aku tahu kau mencintaiku."

"Aishhh... aku mengajakmu kesini karena ingin menanyakan bagaimana perasaanmu pada Wookie bukan untuk mengetahui bahwa kau mencintaiku." Kata Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyu.

Sungmin berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan perasaannya pada Kyu.

"Hyung mengapa kau peduli sekali dengan dia, apa sebegitu berartinya dia untukmu Hyung ?"

Sungmin lalu kembali menatap Kyu yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Tentu saja dia sangat berarti untukku. Dia itu kan adikku." Kata Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyu yang kini terlihat sangat marah.

"Jika kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk menanyakan itu, maaf aku tak mencintai Wookie. Kau tahu kan hyung, aku hanya mencintaimu, apa semua yang aku lakukan padamu kau pikir itu hanya kegilaanku padamu...?"tanya Kyu lagi.

Kyu lalu menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin, meski Sungmin berusaha untuk melepaskannya Kyu tetap menggenggamnya erat dan mengarahkannya ke dada Kyu.

"Rasakan jantungku yang berdetak begitu cepat karenamu hyung, apakah ada alasan lain hingga kau mengira aku hanya main-main denganmu ?"

"Kyu... itu aku..."

Sungmin tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia tak bisa membohongi hatinya karena ia memang mencintai namja tampan yang sedang merayunya ini.

"Tapi Wookie... Aisshhh... kau membuatku gila Cho Kyuhyun " kata Sungmin yang teringat akan Wookie dan kemudian melepaskan tangan Kyu.

Sungmin kembali menatap kolam ikan di hadapannya, dan mulai melempari batu kedalam kolam itu.

Kyu hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam. Ia sungguh tak bisa mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sungmin.

"Kyu... Wookie itu pindah kesini karena ingin melupakan Yesung hyung, kekasih Wookie yang pergi sekolah musik." Kata Sungmin yang kemudian bercerita tentang Wookie dan Yesung.

"Yesung adalah kekasih Wookie. Wookie sangat senang bersama Yesung, karena Yesung hyung orang yang sangat baik dan dia juga sangat menyayangi Wookie. Tapi karena Yesung hyung mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah musik di luar negeri akhirnya ia memutuskan meninggalkan Wookie dan bersekolah disana."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku ?" tanya Kyu

"Kyu, aku lihat Wookie menyukaimu jadi aku pikir kau bisa membalas perasaannya." Kata Sungmin datar.

Sungmin memang sedang menahan nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerang hatinya mengingat betapa ia menyayangi Wookie.

Tapi Kyu malah menyodorkan ponselnya pada Min.

"Untuk apa kau memberiku ponselmu " kata Min menerima ponsel Kyu.

"Telfonlah Wookie dan tanyakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Jika dia menyukai Yesung hyung dan benar – benar mencintainya seperti apa yang kau katakan tak mungkin dengan mudahnya dia menyukaiku. Bisa saja itu hanya pelampiasan dia saja." Kata Kyu panjang lebar.

Sungmin terlihat berfikir. Ia memang belum pernah menanyakan kesungguhan Wookie, selama ini memang Wookie masih sering merindukan Yesung dan selalu menyebut nama Yesung jika ia sedang tertidur.

Sungmin lalu memberikan ponsel itu kembali ke Kyu lalu berdiri. Ia menatap Kyu yang juga ikut berdiri. Ia mendongak sedikit karena Kyu yang memang lebih tinggi darinya, ia menatap Kyu dan tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menanyakannya pada Wookie. Aku juga belum pernah menanyakan itu, lagi pula jika ia masih mencintai Yesung hyung bukankah ia seharusnya menunggu Yesung hyung sampai ia pulang ke Korea lagi" kata Sungmin dengan mata cantiknya yang bersinar itu.

Kyu yang terpesona dengan wajah Sungmin yang merona itu mendorong Sungmin ke pohon yang ada di belakang Sungmin. Menapakkan tangannya yang satu pada pohon itu dan tangan yang satunya memegang dagu Sungmin.

"Aku tahu hyung kau mencintaiku, dan kau juga tahu aku mencintaimu. Jangan membohongi dirimu lagi hyung, katakan kau mencintaiku..." kata Kyu.

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan jantungnya kembali memompa darah dengan cepat keseluruh tubuhnya. Tapi Sungmin masih ragu hingga ia belum bisa menjawab apa-apa saat itu. Ia takut jika Wookie memang benar-benar menyukai Kyu, ia tak mau berebut dengan Wookie.

"Biarkan aku berpikir dulu Kyu, berikan aku waktu..." kata Sungmin lalu mendorong tubuh Kyu.

Dan Kyu dengan cepatnya mendorong Sungmin lagi ke pohon dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Menekannya dan mencoba melumatnya lagi dan Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri yang memang menginginkan ciuman dari namja yang kini sedang memeluknya erat.

Kyu lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan mencium mata kanan dan kiri Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa terpaku merasakan kelembutan dari sikap Kyu padanya.

"Hyung... aku akan memberikan waktu untukmu, tapi pada saat itu berikanlah aku jawaban terbaikmu dan teruslah bersama denganku." Kata Kyu lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin lalu meremas kuat dadanya.

'Omona... mengapa aku tak bisa menolaknya sama sekali. Aishhh... Sungmin kau sudah gila sekarang. Bisa-bisanya kau jatuh cinta pada namja evil seperti Kyuhyun' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin masih terdiam dan duduk di bawah pohon. Jantungnya masih berdetak begitu kencangnya seakan – akan bisa melompat keluar tubuhnya. Tanpa ia sadari dia tersenyum sendiri di tepi kolam itu.

.

.

**Henry x Zhoumi side**

**.**

**.**

"Aishh... mengapa kau malah mengikutiku sih, apa sebenarnya maumu hah... !" bentak Henry imut itu pada Zhoumi saat mereka berhenti di ujung koridor yang memang sepi karena itu adalah koridor menuju gedung yang memang sudah tak terpakai.

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum dan berjalan pelan mendekati Henry yang masih lelah karena berjalan cepat tadi.

"Kau tahu aku sudah lelah berputar-putar terus karena menghindarimu, apa kau tak lelah hah..!" bentak Henry lagi.

Kini Henry malah mendekati Zhoumi dan mendorongnya dengan keras. Tapi karena Henry yang memang berbadan kecil, dorongan dari Henry itu hanya mampu menggoyangkan tubuh Zhoumi yang masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya semula.

Karena gemas dengan tingkah kekanakan Henry, Zhoumi lalu memegang lengan Henry. Ia lalu menatap mata cantik Henry yang semakin menyipit itu dan menyentil hidungnya.

"Kau itu begitu menggemaskan Henry-ah. Kau tahu tingkahmu tadi semakin menunjukkan kalau kau itu masih kecil. Kau saja sekarang ini masuk kelas dua karena kau lompat kelas, kalau tidak... pasti kau masih di kelas satu."

"Kau itu mengataiku masih kecil, aku sudah besar tahu dan cukup besar dibandingakn dengan Sungmin hyung. Bilang saja kau mau membandingkan aku dengan Sungmin Hyung. Bilang saja kau mengaggap aku tak pantas untuknya. Aishhh... kalian berdua sama saja. Mengapa aku selalu dianggap anak kecil." Kata Henry yang kini malah mempoutkan bibirnya dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Lihat saja tingkahmu itu, Sungmin hyung saja bilang kau itu pantasnya denganku jadi mengapa tak kita coba saja ?" kata Zhoumi enteng.

"Mwo...! nae michieyosseo ... Jeongmall Michieyosseo..." kata Henry lalu duduk di tepi lantai koridor itu.

Zhoumi lalu duduk di dekat Henry dan menatapnya kembali.

"Kau tahu Henry-ah... aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kau masuk di sekolah ini, itu artinya sejak setahun yang lalu. Saat aku menemukan kau yang saat itu sedang dibulli oleh para sunbae yang marah karena yeojachingu mereka menyukaimu." Kata Zhoumi lalu mencoba merengkuh bahu Henry.

Henry kali ini diam saja sama sekali tak menolak perlakuan Zhoumi. Memang dulu Henry selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan namja yang tak suka padanya. Karena Henry yang baru masuk di sekolah itu langsung menjadi idola yeoja di sekolahnya hingga para namja yang tak suka padanya terus saja menjahilinya.

.

.

**Flashback **

.

.

"Hei kau... ! Kemari kau ... ! " teriak beberapa sunbae yang memang tak menyukai Henry.

Mereka lalu memojokkan Henry yang baru beberapa hari masuk ke sekolah itu. Mereka mendorong Henry keras hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aaaww... Appo..." kata Henry seraya mengusap sikunya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh mengenai tanah. Ia tak mau mengotori seragam barunya.

"Dasar kau anak manja, baru masuk ke sekolah ini saja kau sudah berani menantang kami ya...!" teriak salah satu Sunbae.

"Apa yang aku lakukan pada kalian hah ...? Aku tak melakukan apapun kalian tahu itu, yeoja itu saja yang terus mengejarku. Apa kalian tak bisa melihatnya, mengapa menyalahkan aku ?" kata Henry agak membentak karena kesal terus di bully oleh para Sunbae.

Salah satu Sunbae yang telah merasa sangat marah lalu berjongkok di hadapan Henry yang masih terduduk di posisinya tadi. Sunbae itu lalu menccengkeram kerah baju Henry dan menariknya kuat.

"Lepaskan dia..." kata Zhoumi yang tak sengaja lewat disana dan melihat Henry.

Zhoumi yang memang diketahui sebagai ketua Club Taekwondo itu lalu berjalan mendekati segerombolan Sunbae yang merupakan teman seangkatannya dan menatap mereka semua.

"Kalian selalu bertindak semau kalian. Apa kalian tak melihat, yeojachingu kalian saja yang selalu kecentilan dan mengganggunya. Pergi sana jangan ganggu dia lagi, jika aku sampai melihat kalian melakukannya jangan harap kalian bisa melihat bintang yang akan bersinar pada malam hari nanti." Kata Zhoumi seraya menatap tajam pada semua Sunbae yang sedang mengeroyok Henry.

Para Sunbae itu langsung berlari ketakutan mendengar ancaman Zhoumi dan meninggalkan Henry dan Zhoumi disana.

"Hei... mengapa kau lemah sekali menjadi namja hah...?" kata Zhoumi lalu memberikan sapu tangannya pada Henry.

"Bersihkan lukamu dan kembalilah ke kelas." Kata Zhoumi sekilas lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Henry.

.

.

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

"Ya... saat itu aku berterima kasih sekali padamu kau sudah menolongku" kata Henry lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu aku selalu melihatmu dalam bayangan yang selalu saja berputar diotakku. Aku pikir aku tak akan menyukai namja kekanakkan sepertimu. Dulu aku sempat menyukai Sungmin namun saat aku melihatmu aku merasakan yang lebih dari yang aku rasakan pada Sungmin." Kata Zhoumi lalu menatap Henry.

Henry hanya terdiam menatap Zhoumi, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau juga Henry-ah. Jika kau hanya ikut-ikutan dengan temanmu yang menyukai Sungmin ada baiknya kau mulai memikirkannya lagi. Rasakan dengan hatimu jangan dengan keinginanmu."

Kemudian Zhoumi dengan cepat mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Henry yang kini langsung memerah menatap Zhoumi yang begitu dekat dengannya. Zhoumi menatap mata sipit Henry yang kini sedang menatapnya. Henry hanya terdiam mencoba mengartikan detak jantungnya yang kini berpacu dengan desiran darahnya.

Chu~

Zhoumi mencium Henry saat itu juga. Henry yang terkejut dengan apa yang Zhoumi lakukan hanya terdiam kaku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia juga sama sekali belum pernah berciuman dengan Yeoja apa lagi dengan seorang namja.

Zhoumi yang merasa tak ada respon dari Henry langsung menghentikan ciumannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Henry. Ia lalu duduk diam memandang tak tentu. Henry yang masih kaget itu hanya terdiam malu.

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkanmu. Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang aku katakan Mochi-ah" kata Zhoumi lalu meninggalkan Henry disana.

Sepeninggal Zhoumi, Henry masih duduk diam disana. Ia tak ingin kemana-mana saat itu. ia terlalu sibuk mengartikan perkataan Zhoumi. Memang selama ini ia hanya sangat mengagumi Sungmin karena menurutnya Sungmin itu sempurna.

'Apa aku hanya menyukaimu saja hyung, mengapa aku tak berdebar saat didekatmu hyung. Sungmin hyung... mengapa kau malah mengatakan aku cocok dengan Zhoumi' batin Henry.

Kini Henry sibuk menatap foto Sungmin yang ada di ponselnya. Memang Sungmin merupakan namja terpopuler diseluruh sekolah. Jadi tak heran siapapun dengan mudah mendapatkan fotonya.

"Hah... aku perlu menyegarkan kepalaku, rasanya berat sekali seperti membeku." Kata Henri kemudian berjalan kembali kekelasnya.

.

.

**Haehyuk Side**

.

.

Donghae yang ditinggalkan Sungmin kini hanya duduk diam di dekat Hyukkie. Hyukkie berusaha mengajaknya bicara. Ia tak mau menyiakan kesempatan yang Sungmin berikan padanya. Tapi melihat Hae yang sibuk berdiam diri akhirnya Hyukkie menyerah

"Mianhe Hae-ah... jika kau merasa malas berada disini kau bisa kembali kekelasmu." Kata Hyukkie dengan wajah dinginnya.

Lalu Hyukkie meninggalkan Hae dikelasnya dan berjalan ke gerbang luar sekolah yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari kelasnya. Hae yang baru sadar jika Hyukkie sudah menghilang dari kelasnya langsung berlari keluar.

Hae melihat Hyukkie yang sedang mengendap-endap di dinding pagar sekolah mereka. Melihat itu Hae tersenyum dan berlari mendekati Hyukkie.

Hyukkie yang melihat Hae langsung menghentikan aksinya yang ingin kabur keluar sekolah itu.

"Hei, apakah kau suka sekali membolos hingga terus saja berusaha pergi keluar sekolah ?" tanya Hae yang kini bersandar di dinding pagar itu.

"Haishhh... aku kan bosan lagi pula kalau mereka rapat kenapa kita tidak dipulangkan saja sih, malah memberikan tugas yang begitu banyak. Aku bosan Hae-ah, sekali-kali dihukum tak mengerjakan tugas kan tak apa. Lagipula juga bukan Cuma aku yang tak mengerjakan tugas itu."

"Hah... kau ini kenapa pemalas sekali. Aku kira kau orang yang lembut seperti..."

"Sungmin Hyung" kata Hyukkie memotong perkataan Hae.

"Nde... habisnya saat pertemuan pertama kita itu kau terlihat lembut dan sopan." Kata Hae.

Mereka lalu duduk di atas rumput dan bersandar pada dinding pagar sekolah itu.

"Hah... itu hanya pura-pura saja. Aku memang mengikuti Sungmin hyung yang selalu manis itu, karena aku dengar kau menyukainya. Tapi saat aku menceritakan itu di depan Sungmin hyung dia malah menertawakan aku." Kata Zhoumi.

"Memang kau bilang apa padanya,"

" Ya aku hanya bilang jika kau menyukai Sungmin hyun …. jadi aku harus menjadi seperti Sungmin hyung agar kau bisa menyukai aku." Kata Hyukkie terus terang dan blak-blakkan

"Hei ... kau ini terus terang sekali ya...? Aku saja harus menyiapkan sesuatu atau paling tidak kata-kata manis jika harus menyatakan perasaanku pada Sungmin Hyung."

"Memang kau begitu menyukainya ya ?" tanya Hyukkie

"Nde... begitulah. Dia itu orang yang sangat perhatian padaku saat aku membutuhkan teman dia selalu ada untukku. Tapi setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku dia malah terus menjauhiku. Kau dengar sendiri kan dia tak suka jika aku menyukainya."

"Bagaimana jika kau menuruti kata-kata Sungmin hyung dan mulai menyukai aku"

"Mwo...!"

"Aish... mengapa ekspresimu begitu. Memangnya aku tak cukup baik untukmu apa?" tanya Hyukkie seraya memelototi Hae.

Hae yang menatap wajah lucu Hyukkie hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Tapi gagal dan akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aish... lihatlah Hyukkie kau itu lucu sekali. Ha... ha... ha..."

"Heh... tak usah mengataiku jika tak menyukaiku. Mengapa harus menertawakan aku." Kata Hyukkie lalu berdiri dan bersiap memanjat dinding sekolah yang hanya setinggi 2 meter itu.

.

.

Hup

.

.

Dengan sekali lompatan Hyukkie sudah berhasil mencapai atas pagar dan bersiap turun.

"Hae, aku pergi dulu ya..." kata Hyukkie lalu ia melompat turun.

"Heh... kenapa aku ditinggalkan..." teriak Hae dari dalam sekolah dan ia mengikuti Hyukkie melompat pagar keluar sekolah.

Diluar ternyata Hyukkie sedang duduk di halte yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Hae lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Untung kau belum menghilang, kenapa meninggalkan aku ? Bukannya Sungmin hyung sudah menitipkan aku padamu, seenaknya saja meninggalkan aku "

"Kya…. Hae-ah, bisakah kau tidak membawa nama Sungmin Hyung disetiap apa yang kau lakukan. Seakan kau ini memang hidup hanya untuknya. Jika kau menyukainya masuk saja kesekolah lagi dan temui dia tak usah mengikutiku " kata Hyukkie yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Hae.

" Kya ... ! tunggu aku Hyukkie-ah " teriak Hae.

Namun Hyukkie malah berlari dan mau tak mau Hae mengikutinya hingga ia lelah dan berhenti di sebuah bangku yang terdapat di bawah pohon di pinggir jalan.

"Hah... hah... hah... " deru nafas Hae sampai terdengar. Ia sangat kelelahan mengejar Hyukkie yang terus berlari tadi.

"Ahh... kau mau membunuhku ya, mengapah hah... larimu itu cepat sekali sih" kata Hae lalu duduk di sisi Hyukkie.

"Siapa suruh kau mengikuti aku, aku kan tak memintamu untuk mengikuti aku."

Lalu Hyukkie melihat ada sebuah supermarket kecil. Ia lalu masuk kesana dan lagi-lagi Hae terus mengikutinya.

"Aishh... kenapa kau mengikutiku lagi sih. Jika kau tak menyukaiku jangan mengikutiku terus, kau itu hanya menambah berat kerja jantungku tau. Nanti umurku bisa berkurang setengahnya lagi..."

"Mwo...? Bicara apa kau ini ada-ada saja. Bagaimana bisa berkurang setengah ?" kata Hae yang sibuk mencari air mineral.

"Ya karena jantungku itu bekerja dua kali lipat lebih cepat jika kau terus didekatku begini, apa kau tak memikirkannya. Aisshhhh menyebalkan"

Lalu Hyukkie mengambil sebotol juz strawberry dan membayarnya di kasir lalu keluar dari supermarket itu.

Karena antriannya agak panjang, Hae yang sedari tadi sibuk memilih kini harus antri dan ketika ia keluar dari supermarket Hyukkie sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

"Aishhh... dia itu berjalannya cepat sekali sih,"

Akhirnya hae kembali berlari dan mengejar Hyukkie.

"Kya Hyukkie-ah... tunggu aku...!" teriak Hae.

Hyukkie akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kebelakang. Dia melihat Hae yang sedang berjongkok di tepi jalan. Hyukkie lalu berjalan mendekati Hae.

"Kau kenapa Hae-ah..." kata Hyukkie ketika mendekati Hae dan melihat Hae yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Karena khawatir lalu Hyukkie membawanya ke tepi jalan yang teduh dan mendudukkannya di trotoar.

"Hae-ah... kenapa diam saja ?"

Hae tetap diam tak mau mengangkat wajahnya apa lagi berbicara.

"Hae-ah... mianhe, aku tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu tadi." Kata Hyukkie yang merasa bersalah.

Namun Hae tetap diam dan masih dalam posisinya semula. Hyukkie lalu berjongkok dan berusaha mendongakkan wajah Hae.

"Bwaaa...!" teriak Hae seraya mengangkat wajahnya yang sukses membuat Hyukkie terjengkang dan menjadi bahan tertawaan Hae.

"Aish... kau menertawakan aku. Menyebalkan sekali..." kata Hyukkie lalu berdiri lagi.

"Jangan meninggalkan aku di pinggir jalan begini Hyukkie-ah. Aku lelah terus berlari dan mengejar seseorang. Jadi berhentilah untukku, hingga aku tak usah lagi mengejarmu." Kata Hae lalu memasukkan tangan Hyukkie kedalam saku celananya dan berjalan lagi.

Hyukkie hanya bisa menahan kegirangannya dan terus tersenyum.

.

.

**Sungmin Side**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menemui Kyu, Sungmin langsung pergi ke kelas Kyu. Karena melihat Kyu tak ada ia langsung masuk dan menemukan Wookie sedang menatap foto di dompetnya.

"Siapa Wookie-ah ?" tanya Sungmin yang lalu duduk di sisi Wookie.

"Mwo ?" tanya Wookie tak mengerti seraya menutup dompetnya dan menyimpanya.

Sungmin lalu men gambil dompet Wookie dan melihat foto yang ada di dalamnya. Lalu tersenyum dan menatap Wookie.

"Hei... katakan yang sebenarnya padaku. Apa kau masih mencintai Yesung hyung dan merindukannya hingga kau membawa fotonya yang sudah kusut begini kemana-mana."

"Aish... hyung aku kan hanya punya satu foto itu. Kau tahu kan Yesung hyung tak suka aku menyimpan fotonya, katanya cukup dengan mengingat wajahnya saja. Kau kan tahu hyung kalau Yesung hyung itu memang sedikit aneh dan menyebalkan."

"Jadi katakan padaku, apa kau masih mencintainya..." tanya Sungmin lagi seraya meletakkan dompet Wookie.

"Nde... tentu saja aku masih mencintainya Hyung"

"Lalu kenapa kau mendekati Kyu ?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Itu aku hanya ingin membalas Yesung hyung saat ia pulang nanti. Aku ingin dia tahu kalau dia harus bangga mempunyai kekasih sepertiku yang bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan penggantinya."

"Jadi kau hanya memanfaatkan Kyu saja ?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah agak tenang mendengar jawaban Wookie.

"Aku tidak memanfaatkannya hyung, hanya meminta bantuan saja darinya. Tapi jika ia benar-benar menyukaiku aku rasa juga tak masalah " kata Wookie lalu tersenyum

"Hah... kau mau Yesungie mengetahuinya dan berubah membencimu. Mana ponselmu ?"

"Untuk apa " kata Wookie lalu memberikan ponselnya.

"Aku sudah tanya berapa nomor ponsel Yesungie pada Ummanya, aku harap dia mengangkatnya"

Lalu Sungmin menelfon Yesung. Wookie hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Hyung... jika dia tak mau mengangkat telfonku bagaimana ?" tanya Wookie khawatir.

Beberapa menit menunggu ternyata telfon itu tidak diangkat. Wookie yang tadinya sudah bersemangat kini malah kembali bersedih.

"Mianhe Wookie-ah... aku kira Yesungie akan mengangkatnya. " kata Sungmin.

Sungmin lalu memeluk Wookie dan menepuk punggungnya mencoba menenangkan adiknya itu.

_**I Need Your Love Love Love  
>Neoui du nuneul bomyeonseo yaksokhae<br>Nigyeoteseo neoman saranghalraeman jikilge  
>Baby Need Your Love Love Love<br>Neoui sarang hanaro nan chungbunhae  
>Modeungeoseul da ilheodo<br>Neomaneun jeoldae nohchijin aneulgeoya  
>You Are My Everything My Love<br>**_

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Wookie berbunyi. Dengan semangat Wookie mengangkatnya.

"Annyeonghaeseoyo... " terdengar suara yang sangat Wookie rindukan dari seberang sana.

Namun Wookie yang masih sangat kaget hanya diam saja.

"Ya... Wookie-ah..." teriak Yesung di telfon.

Sampai- sampai Sungmin yang didekat Wookie juga tersenyum karena Wookie hanya terdiam. Mendengar teriakan Yesung akhirnya Sungmin menepuk bahu adiknya menyadarkannya untuk berbicara.

"Nde Hyung... mianhe tadi aku hanya terlalu senang mendengar suaramu."

"Gwencahan chagiya... maaf aku tadi tak langsung mengangkat telfonmu, tadi aku sedang ada dikelas."

"Mianhe hyung jika tadi mengganggumu."

"Nde, bagaimana kau di sana ? Maafkan aku sempat memerahimu saat di bandara kemarin."

"Nde ... hyung, aku memaafkanmu kok. Mianhe baru menelfonmu sekarang. Kau tahu karena kau pergi aku jadi bersekolah di sekolah Sungmin hyung, ah... orang tuaku juga dipindah tugaskan jadinya aku juga tinggal bersama Sungmin Hyung "

"Wah, bagus sekali... berarti kau bersekolah di Seoul International High School ?" tanya Yesungie.

"Nde hyung, aku bersekolah disini, Waeyo...?"

"Kau tahu aku akan ke korea, mungkin 2 atau 3 hari lagi. Aku akan menjadi guru tamu di sekolahmu. Jadi tunggu aku ya..."

"Jeongmall... !" teriak Wookie kegirangan.

"Nde... tunggulah aku, aku akan kembali ke kelasku dulu. Neomu saranghaeyo chagiyya..."kata Yesungie lalu menutup telfonnya.

Wookie langsung memeluk Sungmin dan berteriak kegirangan.

"Hyung... Yesungie ku akan pulang ke korea dan menjadi guru tamu di sekolah ini Hyung... ahhh aku bahagia sekali."

Sungmin tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan Wookie. Ia lalu menatap Wookie dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Jadi, masih berniat dengan Kyu dan menjalankan rencanamu ?"

"Ah... tentu saja tidak Hyung... aku sangat mencintai Yesung Hyung..." kata Wookie kemudian kembali memeluk Sungmin.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Kyu yang sedang tersenyum melihat Sungmin dan Wookie. Kemudian mata cantik Sungmin menemukan wajah tampan Kyu yang sedang menatapnya.

Kemudian Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Kyu dan menganggukkan kepalanya seakan berkata 'gomawo'.

**TEBECE,,,,,,**

Balasan Review

**Buat yang dah review : Saeko Hichoru, YuyaLoveSungmin, Chikyumin, Rima Kyumin Elf, Sen, Miyu-ChiElizxie Aire, MiEunMinWook, MinnieGalz, Winda Kyumin, Evil BungsuKyumin Baby 137, kyuminhottie, Jirania, Alethalani, Anggik , 21, Cho Nithkeyta, Minniebeliebers, Kyuminlinz92. and temen yang lain yang dah review**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawo atas reviewnya, more review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**### Pretty Boy ###  
><strong>

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other suju member

Pairing : KYUMIN / YEWOOK / SIBUM

Genre : Romance / Drama / NC limun gag asem

Warning : Many Typos, Gag pakek EYD yang baek n bener, bahasa acak-acakan.

Summarry : "Mencintaimu telah menjadi satu alasan untukku benar-benar menjagamu. Aku tahu aku bukanlah yang terbaik, tapi semua akan kulakukan... untukmu..."

Mianhe FF ne emang rated T to M, jadi yang nunggu kejadian Rate M nya sabar ya...

And PERHATIAN !

Chap ini Full SIBUM side, jadi siapin tissue buat ngelap keringet ma iler kalian okeh #plakkk#

Happy Reading

**Preview Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung... Yesungie ku akan pulang ke korea dan menjadi guru tamu di sekolah ini Hyung... ahhh aku bahagia sekali."

Sungmin tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan Wookie. Ia lalu menatap Wookie dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Jadi, masih berniat dengan Kyu dan menjalankan rencanamu ?"

"Ah... tentu saja tidak Hyung... aku sangat mencintai Yesung Hyung..." kata Wookie kemudian kembali memeluk Sungmin.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Kyu yang sedang tersenyum melihat Sungmin dan Wookie. Kemudian mata cantik Sungmin menemukan wajah tampan Kyu yang sedang menatapnya.

Kemudian Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Kyu dan menganggukkan kepalanya seakan berkata 'gomawo'.

.

.

** PRETTY BOY **

**STILL FLASHBACKKKKK...**

**\Notes\**

Yesung memang siswa 2 tingkat diatas Sungmin. Dan bagaimana ia bisa mengenal Wookie, itu juga karena Sungmin. Yesung menjadi guru privat Sungmin saat Sungmin tingkat 1 karena Sungmin yang payah dalam semua mata pelajaran. Dan saat itu Wookie sedang berlibur di rumah Sungmin. Dan satu hal lagi, disini Sungmin adalah namja manis dan gag bisa martial art.

Wookie yang notabene sudah pernah melihat foto Yesung, langsung love at the first sight ketika melihatnya. Apalagi saat melihat Yesung yang sedang bernyanyi, maka jangan ditanya siapa yang mengejar siapa. Otomatis jawabannya adalah Wookie yang mengejar Yesungie.

Siwonie yang notabene adalah namja pintar dengan penampilan bodoh dan anehnya mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke Swedia. Siwonie berteman dekat dengan Sungmin karena hanya Sungmin dan Zhoumi yang mau bersahabat dengannya. Dia sangat menyukai Kibum yang dikenal sebagai Snow White di sekolah mereka karena sikapnya yang dingin dan acuh.

Kibum adalah namja pintar karena berhasil melompat dua kelas saat Junior high School. Jadi jangan tanyakan siapa yang menjadi magnae disini. Tentu saja Kibumie.

Jadi Sungmin, Siwon, Kibum, Hyukkie, Zhoumi adalah kelas 3. Sedangkan Kyu, Hae, Henry dan Wookie kelas 2 karena Kyu dan Henry lompat kelas saat kelas 1 .

Semoga dapat menjawab kebingungan readers yang baca story gaje milik author yang gaje pula.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Incheon International Airport.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang menunggu seseorang dan kini mereka terus saja berjalan kesana kemari di depan arrival gate.

"Aishhh ...lama sekali sih hyung " keluh Wookie yang kini sibuk menengok kesana kemari.

"Hah... habis mau bagaimana lagi kau saja yang tak sabaran tadi, sudah dibilang kedatangan pukul 4 sore tapi pulang sekolah kau langsung mengajakku kesini. Lihat aku sampai kering begini 2 jam tanpa tersentuh air sedikitpun. Wookie-ah aku pergi dulu mencari minum."

Sungmin akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Wookie, mencari sebuah mesin penjual minuman kaleng yang ada di sisi lift. Ia memasukkan koinnya namun setelah menunggu beberapa lama kaleng minuman itu belum juga keluar.

Ia lalu memasukkan lagi dan menekan minuman kaleng yang ia inginkan, dan sekali lagi minuman itu tidak mau keluar. Karena gemas sungmin lalu menepuk dengan cukup keras lubang yang digunakan untuk memasukkan koin itu berharap koinnya bisa kembali. Namun usahanya sia-sia.

Ia lalu menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan menatap sinis pada mesin bodoh itu.

"Ha... ha... ha..."

Sungmin mendengar orang tertawa, ia mencoba mencari orang yang tertawa itu namun tak menemukan sosoknya.

"Hei... apa kau tak bisa membaca tulisan pada sudut atas mesin itu." Kata seorang pemuda tampan yang lalu berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

Pemuda itu lalu menunjuk dan membaca tulisan di sudut mesin itu.

"Mesin rusak, maaf jika koin anda tidak bisa kembali" kata pemuda itu.

"Mwo...!" teriak Sungmin

Sungmin lalu merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak membaca tulisan yang begitu besar diatas sana. Ia lalu tersenyum pada pemuda yang bertopi dan berkacamata hitam itu.

'Chakkaman, mengapa aku seperti pernah mendengar suara itu.' batin Sungmin.

Lalu Sungmin menatap pemuda misterius itu dan mendekatinya lalu dengan sedikit berjinjit melepaskan kacamata pemuda yang ada di depannya itu.

"Kya... Siwonie... !" teriak Sungmin lalu memeluk Siwon dengan eratnya.

"Hei, kau begitu merindukan aku ya ?" kata Siwon yang melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan menyentil hidung Sungmin dengan jarinya.

"Aishhh... Siwonie aku sangat merindukanmu berapa tahun tak bertemu denganmu mengapa kau menjadi sangat tampan begini." Kata Sungmin memuji Siwonnie.

"Nde ... kau juga menjadi bertambah cantik dan manis saja Minnie ku..."

"Aisshhh... hentikan memanggilku begitu." Kata Sungmin lalu mempoutkan bibirnya yang mungil itu.

Melihat tingkah Sungmin, Siwon hanya bisa gemas dan mencubit kecil pipi chubby Sungmin.

" Bagaimana rasanya 2 tahun belajar di Swedia. Wah... kau pasti senang bertemu wanita cantik disana." Kata Sungmin yang menggandeng lengan Siwon dan mengajaknya ke tempat Wookie.

" Jika aku menemukan yang lebih cantik dari Kibumie, untuk apa setiap hari aku menelfonmu malam – malam hanya untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Aku merindukannya."

"Kya... Siwonie kau tahu gara-gara kau menelfonku aku jadi dihukum karena lupa menaruh buku tugas yang sudah aku buat dengan susah payah kedalam tasku dan kau tahu aku disuruh membersihkan taman dan mencabuti rumputnya. Kim Songsae itu benar-benar tak punya perasaan"

"Nde Mianhe Minnie-ah... jadi apa kau anggap aku berhutang padamu ?"

"Nde, tentu saja dan kau harus menuruti satu permintaanku. Arra ?"

"Baiklah, katakan padaku "

"Tidak sekarang, biarkan aku berfikir dulu" kata Sungmin lalu ia melihat Wookie bersama dengan Yesung yang sedang berputar-putar. Mungkin mencarinya.

"Wookie-ah... " teriak Sungmin lalu menyeret Siwon dengan seenaknya menghampiri Wookie.

"Yesung hyung... annyeong" kata Sungmin seraya membungkukkan badannya pada sunbaenya.

"Nde Sungmin-ah. Kau bersama temanmu ?" tanya Yesung menatap Siwon disisi Sungmin.

"Aishh... Yesung hyung, dia ini Siwonieku yang pergi karena pertukaran pelajar saat dia kelas satu dan kurasa dia sekarang akan bersekolah lagi di sekolah kami. Masa kau lupa dengannya ?"

"Ahh... si kuda itu kan ? yang dulu berkacamata dan aneh itu ?. " kata Yesung.

"Hyung... itu kan dulu. Lihatlah aku sekarang, bahkan aku lebih tampan hyung." Kata Siwonie lalu berpose aneh di depan YeMinWook yang hanya menatapnya seakan berkata 'ga-banget-deh'

"Annyeong sunbae, Kim Ryeowook imnida. Aku namjachingunya Yesung hyung." Kata Wookie sambil menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu memeluk lengan Yesung.

"Choi Siwon imnida."

Mereka lalu pulang ke rumah Sungmin yang memang masih kosong karena orang tua Sungmin baru akan kembali beberapa hari lagi.

.

.

**Sekolah**

**.**

**.**

Siwon menjemput Sungmin di rumahnya dan Yesung menjemput Wookie untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Alhasil jadilah tontonan yang begitu meramaikan sekolah termasuk meramaikan hati tiga namja yang selama ini mengejar Sungmin.

KyuHaeHen, namja tampan yang langsung memelototi Sungmin yang sedang berjalan dengan cerianya disisi namja tampan dengan lesung pipitnya yang semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan #aishhhhsiwonieku#plakkk...#

Namun saat melihat Kyu menatapnya dingin Sungmin langsung melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menggandeng lengan Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang seakan salah tingkah. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Jadi... siapa yang kau takutkan akan marah padamu ?"

Bisikan Siwon itu otomatis membuat wajah Sungmin memerah dan salah tingkah. Namun dengan sombongnya Sungmin melewati tiga namja yang masih mematung melihat kedekatan Siwon dengan Sungmin. Termasuk Kyu... ia begitu marah hingga langsung berjalan cepat di depan Sungmin dan tak berpaling menatap Sungmin lagi.

Saat itu rasanya Sungmin begitu ingin menjelaskan siapa Siwon, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena terlalu menjaga harga dirinya. Ia tak mau mengakui kalau ia memang sesungguhnya sudah jatuh cinta pada Kyu.

Sungmin duduk di bangkunya dimana sudah ada Hyukkie yang sedang asyik mengganggu Zhoumi yang duduk sendiri di belakangnya. Siwon langsung duduk disisi Zhoumi dan mengagetkan Zhoumi yang sedang sibuk menatap foto Henry di ponselnya.

"Kya... Zhoumi... kebakaran !" teriak Siwon persis ditelinga sahabatnya itu.

Hyukkie yang memang anak baru saat ia kelas dua, tak mengenal siapa Siwon hanya diam menatap namja tampan yang duduk di belakangnya itu.

"Kya... siapa kau berani mengagetkan aku, tak tahu apa aku ini ketua club takwondo ? Apa kau sudah bosan melihat bintang malam hari hingga berani-beraninya menggangguku !" teriak Zhoumi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja yang sedang tersenyum manis di ponselnya itu.

"Kya Zhoumi-ah... apa kau tak merindukan aku mengapa kau mengacuhkan aku begitu" kata Siwon menunjukkan wajah menyedihkannya yang gagal itu hingga membuat Hyukkie dan Sungmin tertawa melihatnya.

Zhoumie lalu menyimpan ponselnya dan menatap namja tampan yang ada didekatnya.

"Hei, siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk disitu ? Menyingkir kau anak baru, kursi itu untuk temanku yang sebentar lagi akan pulang" kata Zhoumi lalu kembali mengambil ponselnya.

"Kya Zhoumi-ah... lihatlah aku !" teriak Siwonie yang dengan cepat memasang kacamata hitam besar yang tebal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kya...! Siwonie... omona kau tampan sekali, mengapa dulu kau begitu jelek dan aneh jika bisa setampan ini" teriak Zhoumi yang kemudian memeluk Siwon dengan eratnya.

"Zhoumi... sesak" kata Siwon lirih.

Zhoumi lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Siwon dengan kagum. Siwon lalu menatap Hyukkie, wajah baru yang tak dikenalnya.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida, panggil saja Hyukkie" kata Hyukkie.

"Choi Siwon imnida" kata Siwon lalu tersenyum manis.

.

.

**SiBum side**

**.**

**.**

Siwon lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Matanya terhenti pada namja cantik yang sibuk dengan PSP putihnya di sudut tembok sedang duduk dengan damainya di lantai. Siwon lalu berjalan mendekati Kibum.

Sejak jaman Siwon dulu berpenampilan jadul dan ga banget, Siwon memang suka sekali mengganggu Kibum, seperti sekarang ini.

Siwon mendekati Kibum dan berjongkok didepannya. Melihat Kibum yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan PSPnya Siwon lalu memasangkan kacamata bodohnya yang dulu sering dipakainya itu kepada Kibum.

"Aishh... mengganggu" kata Kibum lalu melempar kacamata itu kesembarang tempat dan kembali sibuk dengan PSPnya.

Seakan tak kehabisan akal Siwon lalu menutup layar PSP itu dengan tangannya.

"Aishhh... siapa sih" kata Kibum yang kini sibuk menyingkirkan tangan Siwon yang terus mencoba menutupi layar PSP Kibum.

Karena kesal, Kibum lalu menghentikan permainannya dan mendorong Siwon hingga terjengkang kebelakang lalu dengan enaknya kembali memainkan game yang di pause-nya tadi.

Kini Siwon duduk di depan Kibum dan sibuk menatap Kibum yang terus serius dengan PSPnya. Namun lama kelamaan Kibum merasa diperhatikan. Lagi-lagi ia menghentikan permainannya dan menatap namja tampan yang sedang tersenyum didepannya.

"Annyeong " kata Siwon seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Kibum menatapnya dengan sinis dan meninggalkannya tanpa berbicara apapun. Kibum berjalan keluar kelas dan duduk ditaman belakang sekolah dibawah pohon dan kembali memainkan PSPnya.

Siwon yang senantiasa mengganggu Kibum mengikutinya dan kembali duduk didepan Kibum dan lagi-lagi menatap Kibum. Kibum yang merasa risih kembali mem-pause gamenya dan menatap sinis pada namja yang masih menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Kibum hanya diam menatapnya dan tak mengedipkan matanya sekalipun. Menandakan ia benar-benar kesal. Namun Siwon yang memang ketularan evilKyu langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kibum dan menggodanya.

"Apakah aku terlihat lebih tampan hingga kau harus menatapku seperti itu chagi..." kata Siwon lalu mengecup sekilas pipi Kibum.

Plakk

Hadiah tamparan diterima Siwon di pipi kananya dan Kibum dengan seenaknya berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih merasakan nyeri di pipinya.

Siwon mengikuti Kibum dan berjalan disisi Kibum seraya mengusap pipinya yang benar-benar terasa perih itu.

"Kibum-ah... mengapa kau begitu kejam padaku " kata Siwon lirih.

Kibum seakan tak mendengar terus saja berjalan dan berhenti di kantin. Kibum mengambil menu sarapannya dan duduk disudut kantin yang memang sepi saat itu.

Siwon terus saja mengikutinya dan duduk dihadapan Kibum. Kibum memakan sarapannya dengan cuek seperti tak ada orang lain dihadapannya. Dan Siwon tetap setia menatapnya.

Namun melihat Kibum yang makan didepannya, Siwon merasa lapar ia memang tak sarapan tadi pagi karena terlalu bersemangat menjemput Sungmin untuk berangkat bersama.

Siwon dengan jahilnya menarik sosis dari hot dog yang sedang dimakan Kibum dan memakannya. Kibum hanya bisa menatapnya kesal dan membanting hotdognya. Lalu saat Kibum hendak meminum coke-nya dengan cepatnya Siwonie mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya. Lagi-lagi Kibum hanya bisa menatapnya.

Sesungguhnya ia ingin memarahi namja aneh yang terus mengganggunya itu. Namun ia merasa sayang jika harus membuka suaranya hanya untuk hal yang menurutnya tidak penting.

Kibum berjalan ke mesin penjual minuman lalu menekan Coke dan mengambil kaleng itu. namun saat ia sudah membukanya kembali coke itu diambil Siwon dan ia meminumnya. Karena kesal Kibum lalu menginjak kaki Siwon dan melangkah meninggalkan Siwon yang masih menatap kakinya kesakitan dan menuju kasir lalu meminta air meneral.

Baru saja Kibum membuka tutupnya, botol itu langsung direbut Siwon dan dengan seenaknya Siwon berjoget ria menyindir Kibum yang sedang menahan marahnya.

"Hei... cantik, kau semakin cantik jika marah begitu" kata Siwon seraya menyentuh dagu Kibum.

Mereka menjadi tontonan yang menarik di pagi hari di kantin itu.

Kibum lalu mencoba mengambil botol itu. Namun Siwon yang memang lebih tinggi dengan mudahnya menghindari tangan Kibum yang mencoba mengambil botol itu.

"Kya... Siwonie berikan padaku !" teriak Kibum dengan wajah marahnya.

"Hei chagiyya, ternyata kau masih bisa mengingatku. Bukankah aku bertambah tampan ? " kata Siwon lalu memberikan botol itu pada Kibum.

Kibum mengambil botol itu dan meminumnya dengan cepat kemudian hendak berpaling meninggalkan Siwonie namun dengan cepatnya Siwonie menarik Kibum hingga Kibum jatuh dipelukannya.

Siwon lalu memeluk Kibum dengan eratnya dan Kibum masih terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan Siwon. Namun Siwon masih memeluknya dengan erat dan mencium puncak kepala Kibum.

Untuk seketika Kibum terdiam dan tak bergerak lagi. Siwon lalu melepaskan pelukannya setelah yakin Kibum memang sudah tenang dan membukkukkan tubuhnya sedikit mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kibum.

Terlihatlah Kibum yang sedang menahan tangisnya. Mata dan hidungnya sudah memerah. Dan tangannya mengepal kuat menahan tangisnya.

"Mianhe Kibum-ah... boghoshippoyeo "

Siwon lalu mencium bibir Kibum yang masih terdiam itu, akhirnya tangis Kibum pecah juga. Kibum tak membalas ciuman Siwon, tak juga marah, dia hanya diam menangis.

Siwon lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Kibum yang masih diam menangis itu. Menghapus airmatanya dan memeluknya erat.

"Paboya Siwonie... Jeongmall pabonika..." kata Kibum lirih dalam pelukan Siwonie.

Karena merasa kantin itu sudah tak nyaman, akhirnya Siwon menuntun Kibum berjalan ke UKS yang sudah lama tak dipakai, tempat rahasia mereka berdua.

.

.

Dikelas, Sungmin sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi, dia masih memikirkan Kyu yang menatapnya dengan wajah dinginnya tadi pagi. Melihat itu Hyukkie menepuk bahu Sungmin dan menatapnya lembut.

"Tenanglah, temui dia dan katakan padanya. Kurasa dia memang harus tahu tentang Siwonie agar dia tak salah paham terus padamu. Kau tentu sangat mencintainya"

"Ahni... aku tak mencintainya" kata Sungmin lalu kembali memperhatikan Kim Songsae yang masih sibuk menulis rumus yang tak jelas di depan kelas.

Zhoumi hanya bisa lemas menengok bangku disebelahnya yang sekarang mestinya terisi malah masih saja kosong. Lalu ia menengok kebelakang dan bangku Kibum juga masih kosong.

'Ah... Siwonie itu enak sekali, baru masuk saja sudah pergi berkencan dengan Kibum' batin Zhoumi.

.

.

**Still Sibum Side**

.

.

"Mianhe chagiyya, jika aku lebih memilih meninggalkanmu dan belajar di Swedia." Kata Siwon yang masih memeluk Kibum dengan erat.

Mereka sedang duduk disebuah kasur yang tergeletak dilantai. Kibum hanya diam memeluk Siwon, menghirup aroma yang lama tak ia rasakan. Sangat merindukannya.

Siwon yang merasa aneh pada ruangan itu kemudian menatap wajah Kibum yang masih terdiam.

"Apa kau yang membersihkan ruangan ini, kenapa UKS yang tak terpakai begini bisa wangi dan bersih. Bahkan kurasa penjaga sekolah maupun tukang kebun saja malas kesini apalagi untuk sekedar membersihkannya"

"Nde, aku yang membersihkannya. Saat aku malas pulang kerumah aku akan tidur disini." Kata Kibum yang sudah kembali mendapatkan moodnya dan ia berjalan ke sebuah meja kecil di dekat dinding UKS itu dan membuka lemari yang ada di meja itu.

"Lihatlah, aku bahkan memiliki lampu, kompor, bantal dan juga selimut. Dan aku juga menyimpan PS ku disini." Kata Kibum seraya membuka sebuah lemari yang mestinya berisi bantal dan obat-obatan sekarang berisi peralatan PS dan TV yang cukup besar.

"Nae Kibumie... apa kau begitu kesepian saat aku pergi" kata Siwonie lalu menyeret Kibum untuk duduk disisinya lagi.

"Menurutmu bagaimana ? Kau pergi seenaknya saja hanya memikirkan dirimu dan tak memikirkan aku. Kau juga tak menelfonku tapi malah menelfon Sungmin hanya untuk menanyakan keadaanku. Apa kau begitu takut aku memarahimu ?" kata Kibum menatap Siwon.

"Mianhe chagiyya, neomu saranghaeyo..."

"Nado Saranghae... jangan pergi lagi, atau aku akan mati kesepian tanpamu"

Siwon mencium Kibum dengan lembut dan mendorongnya hingga ia berbaring di kasur yang hanya berupa matrass kecil itu. Menekan bibir kekasih yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Menggigit bibir bawah Kibum dan menjilat seluruh bibir Kibum, Siwon lalu memasukkan lidahnya dan memainkannya di dalam mulut Kibum.

Mencoba bergelut dengan lidah Kibum dan sesekali menghisapnya. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan Kibum yang kini sudah mencengkeram tangannya kuat. Dan tangan yang satunya dengan lincahnya membuka kancing Kibum, kekasih yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Siwonie melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Kibum yang masih sibuk menghirup nafas itu. Siwon lalu membelai lembut rambut Kibum yang sudah basah karena keringat yang tengah mengucur deras dari dahinya.

"Apakah kau merasa panas chagiyya ?" tanya Siwonie lembut pada Kibum.

Kibum hanya mengangguk malu dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, apa perlu aku sedikit mendinginkanmu chagi" kata Siwon lalu meniup telinga Kibum dan menjilatnya.

Kibum hanya menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan rasa geli yang menggodanya untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Tangan Siwon masih setia menjelajahi dada kibum dan bermain di nipplenya. Jilatan Siwon terus turun ke leher putih Kibum yang menggodanya dengan butterfly kiss di sepanjang lehernya.

Siwon lalu berhenti di salah satu spot yang menurutnya adalah titik sensitive kekasihnya itu dan menghisapnya dengan lembut. Mendengar lenguhan Kibum yang lirih terdengar itu Siwon kembali menghisap spot itu lebih keras dan sedikit menggigitnya.

"Ngh ..."

Tangan Kibum dengan cantiknya malah mendorong kepala Siwon untuk memperdalam hisapannya. Siwon dengan senang hati terus menjilat spot itu dan menghisapnya lagi hingga timbullah kissmark yang berwarna keunguan.

Jilatan Siwon terus turun ke bahu putih Kibum. Sedikit menyingkirkan seragam Kibum yang menutupi bahunya, Siwon lalu menjilat bahu putih itu dan sedikit menggigitnya untuk meninggalkan bekasnya. Menjilati adam apple Kibum dan menggigitnya.

Dengan nafas yang memburu Siwon kembali melumat bibir Kibum yang memerah itu. Menghisap kuat bibir bawahnya dan memasukkan lidahnya bermain didalam sana. Saling mendorong lidah dan saling mencoba menangkap lidah menghisapnya.

Tangan Siwon dengan lincahnya mengangkat sedikit tubuh Kibum dan melepaskan kemeja seragamnya. Dengan lembut meletakkan Kibum di matrass lagi tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Sesekali terdengar kecipak saliva yang menggema di sudut UKS itu. Melihat Kibum yang sudah sesak, Siwon menurunkan lidahnya dari bibir kibum, menjilati pipi Kibum dan dengan pintarnya lidahnya bermain ditelinga Kibum yang membuat Kibum menggelinjang kegelian semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Siwon.

Siwon lalu menggigit spot sensitive Kibum yang ada dileher namja cantik itu dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Seakan melepaskan semua kerinduan pada kekasihnya yang tertahan selama beberapa tahun itu.

Seraya mengarahkan Siwon Kibum sedikit menarik rambut Siwon dan mengarahkannya ke dadanya. Siwon yang mengerti maksud kekasihnya itu dengan senang hati menjilati dada kibum yang putih itudan menghisapnya sesekali.

Matanya menemukan nipple yang di mainkannya tadi sudah memerah dan mengundangnya untuk menghisapnya. Siwon menghisap nipple Kibum dengan lembut dan tangan yang satunya memilin nipple Kibum yang satunya lagi. Sesekali menjilatnya dan agak menggigitnya.

Kibum terus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan lenguhan yang ingin keluar dari mulut manisnya.

Dengan cepat Siwon menghisap nipple Kibum yang satunya dengan kuat dan sesekali menggigitnya lembut.

"Ngh..." lenguhan Kibum sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

Jilatan Siwon turun ke perut Kibum yang rata dan putih itu. Terus menciumnya dan sesekali menghisapnya kuat. Menimbulkan kissmark yang tak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari.

Jilatan Siwon turun ke pusar Kibum dan bermain-main disana. Dan dengan lincahnya tangan nakal Siwon melepaskan ikat pinggang Kibum dan membuka kancingnya, menurunkan zippernya dan matanya berbinar ketika melihat sesuatu yang sudah memanggilnya di bawah sana.

Dengan cepat Siwon meremas junior Kibum dan menjilat perut bawah Kibum dan tangan yang satunya sibuk mencoba menurunkan celana Kibum. Akhirnya karena merasa kesusahan Siwonie menghentikan remasannya dan malah menurunkan sedikit boxer Kibum hingga munculah junior yang sedang meminta dimanjakan itu.

Dengan cepat Siwon mengulumnya dan menghisapnya, menaik turunkan kepalanya dan tangannya sibuk melepaskan celana Kibum.

"Nghh... Siwonie..."

Lenguhan Kibum yang seksi itu bagaikan panggilan bagi Siwon untuk melakukan servis terbaik bagi kekasihnya itu. Siwonie mempercepat hisapannya dan semakin memperdalam gerakannya. Giginya sengaja ia gesekkan dengan kulit junior Kibum yang membuat Kibum semakin menggelinjang hebat. Lidah Siwon tak kalah pandainya bermain di ujung junior Kibum dan terus menjilatinya.

"Nghh... fashh-terr... pleashhh ahhh... pintar sekalihhh..."

Kibum terus melenguh merasakan kenikmatan itu seraya mencengkeram kuat pada matress di bawahnya. Perutnya yang teras tegang dan teraduk-aduk seakan ingin meledak dan mengeluarkan semua yang tertahan di dalamnya.

Siwonie merasakan junior Kibum yang berkedut menandakan sebentar lagi Kibumie akan cum, maka Siwon semakin mempercepat tempo hisapannya dan akhirnya...

"Akhhhh... aku kelu—arhhhh..."

Kibum cum di dalam mulut Siwonie dan Siwon dengan senang hati menelannya. Kemudian mengangkat tubunya dan tersenyum seduktif pada Kibum.

"Rasamu manis sekali chagi, masih seperti yang dulu..." kata Siwonie lalu melepaskan pakaiannya dan menanggalkan celananya.

Naked.

Memamerkan Juniornya didepan Kibum yang kini sibuk menelan salivanya melihat Junior yang ukurannya tak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

Lalu Siwon menjatuhkan dirinya diatas Kibum dan memulai permainannya lagi. Ia kembali mencium Kibum dengan kasar dan melumatnya dengan nafsu yang begitu membara di tubuhnya. Menggesekkan Juniornya dengan Junior Kibum hingga keduanya sama-sama telah menegang dan saling mendesah.

"Ah..."

Siwon masih melumat bibir itu dan tangannya yang tak mau kalah kini sibuk memainkan nipple kibum dan menjepitnya dengan kedua jarinya. Lalu Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dan ia tersenyum saat melihat Kibum yang sedang bersusah payah mengambil nafasnya.

Siwon langsung saja kembali menerkam leher Kibum dan menjilatnya. Namun Kibum menghentikan aktivitas Siwon dengan mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya itu. Lalu mendorong tubuh Siwon agar berbalik. Kini Kibum yang ada di atas Siwon.

Dengan senyuman khasnya yang mematikan itu Kibum langsung menjilat leher Siwon dan membuat bercak merah disana. Menghisapnya kembali dengan kuat dan tangan cantiknya meremas Junior Siwon yang menegang dan Siwon hanya bisa melenguh merasakan servis dari Kibum.

Kibum kembali sibuk dengan leher Siwon dan terus menjilati dan meninggalkan kissmark di sepanjang bahu dan leher Siwon. Lalu bibir Kibum tersenyum dan segera menghisap nipple Siwon yang sudah menegang. Tangan Kibum tak kalah pintarnya menjepit nipple Siwon.

Siwon yang merasakan nipplenya sedang dimanjakan itu semakin meremas pinggang kekasihnya dan merepas pantat kekasihnya dengan kuatnya. Membantu Kibum memajumundurkan tubuhnya hingga junior mereka saling bergesekkan.

Kibum kembali sibuk mencium Siwon dan tangan yang satunya masih memilin nipple Siwon. Merasa sudah tak tahan lagi Siwon akhirnya mendorong Kibum hingga posisi seperti semula dan mengulum jarinya dengan salivanya sendiri dengan gaya seduktivnya.

Kibum yang memandangnya hanya blusshing namun tersirat ketakutan dalam dirinya. Meski ia sering melakukan pemanasan tapi tak sampai pada bagian ini. Karena Kibum memang selalu ketakutan sebelum Siwon bisa memulainya.

"Ayolah chagiyya, cobalah sekali ini saja. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku jika aku kembali maka kau akan melakukannya denganku meski hanya sekali. Kumohon Chagiyya... aku sudah tak tahan lagi melihatmu."

Akhirnya dengan wajah ragu, Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan semangatnya Siwon langsung mencium Kibum untuk sekedar mengalihkan perhatiannya dan dengan hati-hati ia memasukkan satu jarinya yang cukup panjang itu kedalam hole Kibum.

"Ahhh..."

Kibum melenguh sedikit hingga tak sengaja menggigit lidah Siwon dan menutup matanya menahan sakit. Siwon yang sama sekali tak merasa sakit saat lidahnya digigit Kibum itu kini malah sibuk menjilati air mata Kibum.

Merasa Kibum yang sudah agak tenang Siwon mencoba menggerakkan jarinya perlahan. Dan hingga akhirnya seluruh jarinya masuk sempurna dan melakukan in dan outnya dengan cepat.

Siwon lalu mempercepat gerakannya dan menghentakkannya hingga mengenai spot sensitive kibum didalam sana.

"Ahh... ya... disanah... lagihhh..." kata Kibum diantara lenguhannya.

Siwon terus mengenai spot itu dan makin mempercepat gerakannya. Lalu tanpa seijin Kibum ia kembali memasukkan jarinya yang satunya dan Kibum kembali merasakan sakit itu. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum dan berusaha menguatkannya.

Perlahan menggerakkan kedua jarinya in dan out hingga keempat jarinya bisa masuk ke dalam hole Kibum. Siwon menggerakkan jarinya yang panjang itu hingga mengenai prostate Kibum dan Kibum terus mendesah lirih karena ia menggigit bibirnya.

Siwon menaikkan kaki kibum ke pinggangnya dan memposisikan juniornya tepat di hole Kibum. Sedikit demi sedikit memasukkan Juniornya. Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya ketika melihat Kibum kembali meringis dan menangis menahan sakit di holenya yang serasa dirobek oleh Siwon.

Namun dengan hati-hati Siwon menggerakkan juniornya hingga seluruhnya dapat masuk. Siwon mendiamkan juniornya dan tangannya mengusap air mata Kibum yang mengalir.

"Mianhe chagiyya... aku tau rasanya pasti sakit sekali, tapi setelah ini kupastikan kau akan terus memintaku melakukannya lagi." Kata Siwon dengan senyuman nakalnya.

Tanpa seijin Kibum, Siwon menggerakkan juniornya in dan out. Terus berusaha mendorongnya dengan pelan dan teratur. Lama kelamaan Kibum terbiasa dengan gerakan Siwon.

Melihat Kibum yang sudah tak kesakitan Siwon mempercepat gerakannya dan sesekali menyentak sedikit hingga mengenai prostate Kibum.

"Akhhh... yes... disana chaggi... lagih... lebih kerashhh..."

Suara itu seakan menjadi keharusan bagi Siwon dan dengan senang hati Siwon memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan keras dan berkali-kali mengenai spot Kibum. Tangan Siwon yang tak kalah pandainya itu, kini tengah memainkan junior Kibum. Mengocoknya naik turun dan menahan jempolnya di ujung junior Kibum.

Kibum merasakan juniornya berkedut menandakan ia akan cum, namun jempol Siwon masih setia menutupi juniornya. Kibum melihat siwon sedang tersenyum seduktif dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh sixpacknya membuat Siwon semakin terlihat panashhhh #hadehhhhhgakkuatgakkuat# .

"datanglah bersamaku baby, sebentar lagih..."kata Siwon seraya mempercepat gerakannya.

Siwon terus mengenai prostate Kibum dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat merasakan gejolak di perutnya dan juniornya yang berkedut.

"Akhhh... !" Jerit Kibum dan Siwon melepaskan sperma mereka.

Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang penuh keringat itu tanpa melepaskan juniornya yang masih setia didalam hole Kibum. Kibum memuntahkan spermanya di perutnya dan dada Siwon. Kibum merasakan sperma Siwon yang memenuhi holenya.

Nafas mereka masih terengah-engah beradu cepat dengan detak jantung mereka.

Siwon langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada Kibum. Mencium bibirnya sekilas dan berdiri mencari tissue untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka. Siwon mengeringkan tubuh Kibum dan mendudukkannya. Memakaikan seragam Kibum dan ia kaget ketika melihat darah yang ada di matress.

"Mianhe chagi... pasti sangat menyakitkan bagimu" kata Siwonie lalu mencium bibir Kibum sekilas.

"Karena aku mencintaimu semuanya terasa baik-baik saja. Neomu saranghae..." kata Kibum lalu memakaikan baju seragam Siwon dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

Mereka lalu memakai celana mereka masing-masing dan saling menatap. Siwon tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang semakin merona merah karena terus dipandangi Siwon.

"Apa kau selalu dingin jika tak bersamaku chagiyya... mengapa kau terkenal dengan sebutan snow white ?" kata Siwon seraya mengecup pipi Kibum.

"Karena aku hanya akan menjadi hangat jika bersama dengan pangeran kuda putih kesayanganku " kata Kibum lalu memeluk Siwon dengan erat.

.

.

**KYUMIN SIDE**

.

.

Dikelasnya, Kyu sama sekali tak merasa nyaman. Selain sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia sibuk menyumpal telinganya karena mendengar suara Wookie yang terus berdecak kagum memandang namjachingunya, yakni Yesungie yang sedang mengajar musik dikelas mereka.

'Aishhh... bocah ini berisik sekali sih. Menambah pusing kepalaku saja. Menyebalkan...!" teriak Kyu dalam hati.

Kyu lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas Yesung begitu saja. Kyu memang seringkali bersikap seperti itu selalu seenaknya sendiri, namun Yesung yang sudah mengetahui kenakalan Kyu dari guru-guru yang ada disana hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Kyu. Yesung lalu melanjutkan pelajarannya lagi.

Kyuhyun berjalan tak tentu arah hingga tanpa ia suruh kakinya dengan lincahnya melangkah kekelas Sungmin. Kyu menengok kelas Sungmin dan bersandar pada pintu. Ia menatap Sungmin yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya menundukkan kepalanya ke mejanya tak memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan Shim Songsae.

Kyu terus menatap Sungmin, hingga akhirnya mata Hyukkie menemukan Kyu yang masih terpaku menatap Sungmin dan menepuk bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tadinya malas menanggapi Hyukkie akhirnya mau mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat arah yang ditunjukkan Hyukkie. Sungmin melihat ke arah pintu kelasnya dan mata cantiknya menemukan sosok namja yang masih diam menatapnya.

Namun mengetahui Sungmin yang kini menatapnya, dengan malas Kyu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas Sungmin.

Saat itu Sungmin merasa ingin sekali menangis dan merutuki kebodohan Kyu yang terus menatap dingin dan tak mempedulikannya. Hyukkie lalu berbisik pada Sungmin.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya, kejarlah dia dan jelaskanlah semuanya. Aku yakin dia bisa memahamimu" kata Hyukkie.

Namun Sungmin menatap Hyukkie dengan tajam dan berkata "Aku tak akan melakukannya Hyukkie, aku tak mencintainya " .

.

.

.

.

**TEBECE,,,,,,**

Buat Kyumin ma eunhae sidenya besok ya, habis chap ini aja udah menguras keringat dan membuat author jadi deg-degan terus... kekekeke...

Jeongmall mianhe...

**Buat yang dah review : Saeko Hichoru, YuyaLoveSungmin, Chikyumin, Rima Kyumin Elf, Sen, Miyu-ChiElizxie Aire, MiEunMinWook, MinnieGalz, Winda Kyumin, Evil BungsuKyumin Baby 137, kyuminhottie, Jirania, Alethalani, Anggik , 21, kiratiqa-alegra maxwell, Cho Nithkeyta, Cupidshinee, Minniebeliebers, Kyuminlinz92, Jung Hana Cassie, 2Min Lovers, Sung Hye Ah, Iraira, , park kyumin and temen yang lain yang dah review**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawo atas reviewnya, more review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**3 Pretty Boy 3**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other suju member

Pairing : KYUMIN / YEWOOK / EUNHAE / ZHOURY

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Many Typos, Gag pakek EYD yang baek n bener, bahasa acak-acakan.

Summarry : "Mencintaimu telah menjadi satu alasan untukku benar-benar menjagamu. Aku tahu aku bukanlah yang terbaik, tapi semua akan kulakukan... untukmu..."

Mianhe FF ne emang rated T to M, jadi yang nunggu kejadian Rate M nya sabar ya...

Happy Reading

**Preview Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu Sungmin merasa ingin sekali menangis dan merutuki kebodohan Kyu yang terus menatap dingin dan tak mempedulikannya. Hyukkie lalu berbisik pada Sungmin.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya, kejarlah dia dan jelaskanlah semuanya. Aku yakin dia bisa memahamimu" kata Hyukkie.

Namun Sungmin menatap Hyukkie dengan tajam dan berkata "Aku tak akan melakukannya Hyukkie, aku tak mencintainya " .

.

.

** PRETTY BOY **

**STILL FLASHBACKKKKK...**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

**Yewok Side**

**.**

**.**

Yesungie sedang menunggu Wookie, mereka berjanji untuk makan siang bersama di ruang kerja Yesung. Lama menunggu akhirnya Wookie datang. "Chagi, aku datang."

Wookie membawa bekal yang ia buat sendiri. "Kimbab ala Wookie ! Tada !" Wookie berteriak senang saat menunjukkan kotak bekal yang ia bawa. "Aku yakin, di luar negeri kau tak menemukan makanan ini. Apalagi yang spesial dan paling enak adalah buatan Wookie."

Melihat Wookie yang bergitu bersemangat, Yesung tersenyum manis dan segera membuka kotak bekalnya. "Kelihatannya enak " gumam Yesung saat menatap isi kotak bekal itu.

"Chagi ayo makan !" teriak Yesung dan mereka berdua mulai makan. Sesekali Yesung membersihkan nasi yang menempel di bibir Wookie. Pemandangan yang indah.

Namun Yesung menghentikan makannya saat ia mengingat satu hal yang mengganjal dihatinya. Ia menatap Wookie yang masih memakan kimbabnya. "Chagi, aku mendengar dari teman-temanmu jika kau sempat mendekati Kyu dan aku lihat kau juga duduk dibelakang Kyu, katakan padaku apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?"

Wookie langsung menghentikan makanya, menatap wajah Yesung dengan ragu-ragu. Ia takut jika Yesungie akan marah dan memutuskannya. Tapi our little innocent wookie tak akan berbohong. Wookie meremas tangannya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu dingin.

Yesung menggenggam tangan Wookie dan tersenyum padanya. Yesung tahu saat ini Wookie pasti sedang ketakutan."Chagi, aku hanya bertanya mengapa kau ketakutan begitu ? Katakan padaku aku tak akan marah padamu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang selalu akan marah dan tak mau memahamimu chagi, jadi tenanglah" kata Yesung dengan senyumannya yang sangat manis itu.

Wookie tersenyum pada Yesung dan membalas genggaman tangan Yesung padanya. "Aku hanya ingin membalasmu, karena kau lebih memilih musikmu dari pada aku. Apa kau tak merasakan kalau aku sangat kehilanganmu ? Ketika di bandara saja kau malah memarahiku. Aku bukan tak mau mengertimu hyung, hanya saja aku belum bisa berpisah denganmu "

Wookie berusaha keras menahan tangisnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, menunduk dalam.

**Flasback On**

**At Incheon International Airport**

"Hyung, kumohon jangan pergi" pnta Wookie dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan air mata yang terus membasahi pipi tirusnya.

Yesung hanya menghela nafas beratnya dan kembali memegang bahu kurus kekasihnya itu. Menatap wajah Wookie yang sudah sembab. Mengusap air mata di pipi Wookie dan memeluknya. "Chagi kumohon mengertilah, aku hanya bersekolah bukan untuk yang lain. Kumohon jangan begini, kau ini namja jadi kuatlah."

"Tapi hyung, kumohon jangan pergi."

"Dua tahun saja. Itu tak lama Wookie-ah, cobalah untuk bertahan tanpaku"

Yesung mendengar pengumuman bahwa penerbangannya sebentar lagi akan berangkat, namun Wookie masih memeluknya dengan erat. "Kumohon Wookie, lepaskan ! Aku harus pergi atau aku akan terlambat"

"Andwe"

"Wookie-ah mengertilah"

"Aku tak mau tau, Hyung. Aku tak mau mengerti ! Kau yang seharusnya mengerti aku ! Jangan pergi " Wookie semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Yesung yang sedang diburu waktu menarik Wookie dengan keras hingga pelukan Wookie terlepas, "Wookie, aku sungguh harus pergi ! Mengapa kau tak pernah mau mengerti aku ? Kau ini selalu saja bertingkah kekanakan. Bisakah kau sekali saja menjadi dewasa dan tak memikirkan dirimu sendiri ? Aishh ..." Yesung membentak Wookie dan segera berlari mengejar penerbangannya.

Wookie masih menangis di depan departure gate itu. Sedangkan bayangan Yesung sudah menghilang dan terbang menjauh dari Wookie.

**Flashback Off**

Yesung hanya menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum pada Wookie. Mengangkat dagu Wookie dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada kekasihnya.

"Chagi, aku tak marah denganmu malah aku sangat bersalah telah memarahimu. Kejadian di bandara itu, aku sungguh tak bisa menahan emosiku. Aku hanya tak ingin kau lemah dan terus bergantung padaku. Mianhe chagiyya "

"Neoumu saranghae hyung, kumohon jangan pergi lagi."Wookie memeluk pinggang Yesung yang duduk disampingnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Yesung. Yesung tersenyum kecil dan mencium pucuk kepala Wookie.

"Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah disini, dan aku sudah mengurus kepindahanku. Jika sekolah ini bisa menerima dan melihat hasil kerja kerasku maka aku akan tetap menjadi guru disini. Kau senang bukan ?"

"Jinja !" teriak Wookie menatap Yesung dengan mata berbinarnya. Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Wookie. "Kau senang chagi ?" tanya Yesung seraya memeluk Wookie.

"Nde hyung gomawo, jeongmal mianhe. Aku telah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku tak menyukai Kyu, saat itu aku hanya berusaha melampiaskan kekesalanku saja."

"Gwenchana Wookie-ah, aku tahu kau akan selalu setia padaku. Ya meski aku cemburu dengan Kyu, kurasa dia juga tak menyukaimu."

Wookie menganggukkan kepalanya pelan." Tiga namja di kelasku, Kyu, Hae Hyung dan Henry mereka semua menyukai Sungmin Hyung. Yang bernama Hae, aku kira kau sudah tahu hyung."

"Nde, Donghae. Dia hoobae ku saat aku tingkat 3. Dia kecelakaan saat mencoba mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, dulu Sungmin sangat dekat dengan Hae. Tapi sekarang entahlah " kata Yesung disela makannya.

"Sungmin hyung menjauhi Hae Hyung saat tau Hae hyung menyukainya. Dan juga sepertinya Sungmin Hyung tak menyukai Henry karena Sungmin hyung mengatakan padaku bahwa temannya yang berambut merah itu menyukai Henry. Sementara Kyu, aku tidak tahu hyung."

"Tapi sepertinya Kyu memang namja yang di sukai Sungmin. Kau lihat Sungmin pagi tadi, saat dia dan Siwon berpapasan dengan Kyu. Saat melihat Kyu menatapnya dingin, Sungmin langsung diam dan melepaskan tangan Siwon." Yesung meminum tehnya dan kembali menatap Wookie.

"Aku rasa Kyu sangat mencintai Sungmin, lagi pula jika Kyu marah itu sangat wajar. Tapi aku harap Sungmin segera menyatakan perasaannya" Yesung menatap Wookie yang kini bingung mendengarkan analisa Yesung.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung ? Ada masalah dengan Kyu ?" Wookie mengerjapkan mata cantiknya dan menatap Yesung.

"Bukan masalah chagi, hanya saja ini adalah satu hal yang tak dapat ditolak oleh Kyu karena Kyu sangat menginginkannya. Dan jika Kyu sampai meninggalkan kelasku tadi pagi, itu sangat wajar karena dia pasti sedang bimbang. Hah... sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan."

"Mwo ?" Wookie masih memasang wajah bingungnya dan Yesung langsung saja asyik menikmati kimbabnya.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa jam istirahatpun KyuHaeHen tetap saja harus mengganggu Sungmin. Namun karena Kyu tak kembali kekelasnya, akhirnya Hae dan Henry saja yang kini melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas Sungmin.

Mereka sampai di kelas Sungmin dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Terlihat Sungmin, Hyukkie, Siwon, Kibum dan Zhoumi sedang makan bersama di sudut belakang kelas. Sibuk dengan snack ringan mereka seraya bercanda. Hae dan Henry mendekati Sungmin dan duduk di kursi belakang Sungmin.

"Hyung... Kau tahu Kyu membolos kelas Yesung hyung dan tak kembali sampai sekarang ? Apa kau tak mengkhawatirkannya ?" kata Henry dengan wajah imutnya.

"Mengapa memberitahuku ? Apa urusanku hingga aku harus peduli padanya ?" kata Sungmin acuh.

Yang lain hanya bisa menatap wajah Sungmin yang memang tak bisa membohongi sahabatnya, meski ia berbicara begitu paras Sungmin menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkannya jadi simpan egomu sebentar saja dan carilah dia " kata Hyukkie seraya menepuk bahu Sungmin.

"Aku tak mengkhawatirkannya, sama sekali tak peduli padanya. Aishhh !" Sungmin memukul meja karena geram.

Sungmin melampiaskan semua kekesalannya pada Kyu. Ia tak marah pada Hyukkie, hanya mengumpat kebodohan Kyu.

"Aishhh ! Paboya Kyunie" gumam Sungmin.

Ia pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya dan juga Hae dan Henry. Mereka tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang akhirnya luluh juga dan pergi mencari Kyu.

**.**

**.**

**HAEHYUK SIDE**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kepergian Sungmin, Hae dan Henry tetap tinggal di kelas Sungmin. Hyukkie melihat Hae yang kini duduk disisinya, menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya. Merasa diperhatikan, Hae menghentikan acara makan snacknya dan berganti menatap Hyukkie. Seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri, Hae langsung senyum-senyum gaje pada Hyukkie.

"Mengapa kau tak mengejar Sungmin Hyung ? Mengapa malah bergabung dengan kami ?" Hyukkie bertanya dengan wajahnya yang begitu menggemaskan menurut Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum dan menghapus remahan roti di sudut bibir Hyukkie.

Hyukkie langsung terdiam kaku, tubuhnya terasa dingin dan menegang. " Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Hyukkie lalu mengusap bekas yang tadi di pegang oleh Hae.

Melihat itu Hae kembali mengusap sudut bibir Hyukkie, dan lagi – lagi Hyukkie mengusapnya berharap jika bekasnya menghilang. Teman-teman Hyukkie hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah dua orang itu.

"Kya ! Mengapa kau suka sekali menggodaku ? Ishh ..." Hyukkie menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berjalan keluar kelas. Dengan semangat, Hae mengikutinya.

Hyukkie berjalan ke taman dan mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon yang terasa begitu nyaman. Berusaha menutup matanya untuk sekedar menikmati semilir angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus meniup lembut poninya.

Hae masih berdiri di hadapan Hyukkie dan menatapnya. Melihat Hyukkie yang malah menutup matanya, Hae lalu berjongkok di sisi Hyukkie dan meniup poni Hyukkie. Ya, angin itu adalah tiupan nakal Hae yang berusaha membangunkan Hyukkie.

Merasa usahanya sia-sia dan Hyukkie malah semakin menikmati istirahatnya, Hae menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon yang sama dan duduk di sisi Hyukkie, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hyukkie.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Hyukkie membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah kanannya."Kya... Hae-ah, tak bisakah kau tak menggangguku? Aku memang menyukaimu tapi aku tak mau jika kau terus menggangguku begini, kan sudah kubilang ja..."

"Jantungmu bekerja dua kali lipat jika ada aku didekatmu. Hyukkie, aku sudah berulang kali mendengarnya." Lanjut Hae kemudian dengan cepat meraih tangan Hyukkie dan menggenggamnya erat.

Meski Hyukkie sebal dengan tingkah Hae, namun ia membiarkan kepala Hae tetap bersandar di bahunya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri memang, jika jantungnya sedang bekerja dua kali lipat sekarang.

Dengan pelan Hae mendekatkan tangan Hyukkie kedadanya, masih menutup matanya. Hae tersenyum dalam diamnya.

Hyukkie semakin tak mengerti dengan sikap Hae yang kini berubah manis padanya. Dan saat tangan Hyukkie sampai di dada Hae, barulah Hyukkie mengerti. Ia menengok Hae yang masih memejamkan matanya. Hyukkie tersenyum dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Mereka sama – sama memejamkan mata, mencoba mendalami apa yang mereka rasakan.

"Hyukkie, kalau begini terasa lebih romantis bukan ?" Hae masih menggenggam erat tangan Hyukkie dan mendekatkannya dengan jantung Hae. Hingga Hyukkie dapat merasakan detak jantung Hae yang kini sudah melebihi batas.

"Nde " Hyukkie menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum.

"Jadi kau sudah mengerti kan?"Hae membuka matanya, menatap Hyukkie yang masih setia memejamkan matanya dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu jangan menyuruhku mengejar Sungmin hyung lagi."

"Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk berhenti ?" Hae membalikkan badanya hingga menghadap Hyukkie. Tangan Hyukkie masih setia merasakan detak jantung Hae di dada hae." Hingga aku tak perlu lagi mengejarmu Hyukkie, jadi jangan sekali-kali kau menyuruhku untuk mengejar seseorang karena aku sudah lelah dan ingin berhenti."

Hae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik Hyukkie yang masih tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. "Saranghae Hyukkie-ah..." Hae mencium Hyukkie dengan tiba-tiba.

Hyukkie langsung membuka matanya dan meski ia sangat kaget menerima perlakuan Hae, namun melihat Hae yang menutup mata akhirnya ia menikmati ciuman Hae. Hyukkie menekan tengkuk Hae untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi Hyukkie dan Hae. Meski begitu, seakan mereka sudah terbiasa melakukannya lidah mereka saling mendorong dan mendominasi. Bermain dengan saliva dan menciptakan suara kecipak halus yang menjadi nyanyian lembut bagi keduanya.

Hae menghisap bibir bawah Hyukkie dan melumatnya dengan keras namun lembut. Mencoba merasakan panas yang kini menjalar disekujur tubuhnya.

"Engh..." Hyukkie melenguh kecil dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ia belum ingin menuntaskan ciuman itu. Hyukkie kembali menekan tengkuk Hae hingga membuat Hae semakin dalam menghisap bibir Hyukkie yang kini sudah semakin merah.

Mereka melepaskan ciumannya dengan segera saat merasakan nafas yang memburu. Hae menatap Hyukkie yang kini masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya dengan wajah memerah dan jantungnya yang begitu keras berdetak.

Hae kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukkie, hingga membuat Hyukkie memalingkan wajahnya. Namun Hae malah mendekati telinga Hyukkie dan berbisik padanya. "Bagaimana jawabanmu chagiyya ?"

"Nado Saranghae" Hyukkie menjawab malu-malu dan masih memalingkan wajahnya hingga terlihatlah leher putih yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Engh..." Hyukkie kembali melenguh merasakan nikmat di lehernya yang kini tengah dihisap kuat oleh Hae. Setelah yakin hisapannya berbekas maka Hae melepaskan gigitannya pada leher Hyukkie.

"Sebagai tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku, Chagiyya "

Mereka kembali berciuman disana, melampiaskan rasa cinta yang masih terasa panas membakar tubuh mereka.

**.**

**.**

**Zhoury Side**

**.**

**. **

"Hae sudah pergi mengikuti Hyukkie, jadi kenapa kau masih disini ?" Zhoumi berbisik di telinga Henry. "Kau mengusirku ?" bentak Henry dengan pipi yang ia gembungkan. Sungguh menggemaskan.

SiBum couple hanya tersenyum gaje melihat tingkah Henry yang menggemaskan.

Henry membalikkan badannya dan berdiri. Ia berhenti sebentar kemudian menengok Zhoumi yang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman nakal yang menghiasi wajah Zhoumi.

"Dasar tak punya perasaan, menyebalkan !" Henry menghentakkan kakinya seperti yeoja yang sedang marah dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan kelas Zhoumi.

"Ini kunci UKS kami, mungkin saja kau ingin bermain sebentar disana. Tapi ingat jangan menyentuh barang-barang Kibum, chagiyyaku ini sangat tidak suka PSnya disentuh orang lain" Siwon memberikan kunci UKS pada Zhoumi.

"Arrasseo" Zhoumi meraih kunci itu dan berlari mencari jejak Henry. Sibum Couple menikmati kesendirian mereka di kelas itu karena memang saat istirahat begini semua anak sudah keluar berhamburan pergi ke kantin.

Mata Zhoumi berputar mencari hilangnya Henry. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, menuju kantin, ruang musik sampai toilet. Meski namanya toilet, tapi ini adalah international school dengan fasilitas kebersihan seperti hotel bintang lima. Toilet selalu wangi dan bersih, tak sedikit siswa yang malah menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di toilet seperti sahabat Zhoumi yang satu ini.

Kim Key Bum terlihat sibuk dengan dandanannya. Sesekali menggerak-gerakkan pipi dan bibirnya. Zhoumi tersenyum heran melihatnya. "Key, apakah kau melihat Henry ?"

"Mwo ? Nugu ? Henry ? " Key yang bingung tak mengenal Henry.

"Aish, makanya yang kau lihat itu jangan Jinki terus." Zhoumi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto Henry.

Key tersenyum dan menunjuk pintu toilet paling ujung. Zhoumi lalu mendekati pintu itu dan mengetuknya.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Aku tahu kau didalam" Zhoumi berbicara sambil terus mengetuk pintu toilet itu. Henry yang memang ada didalam sana hanya diam menahan kekesalannya pada Zhoumi.

Akhirnya Zhoumi menggunakan akal jahilnya untuk memaksa Henry keluar. Dengan pintarnya Zhoumi membuang bunga yang terletak di pinggiran wastafel dan menggunakan vasnya berbentuk gelas yang cukup besar itu. Menampung airnya.

Byurrr

"Kya ! Zhoumi hyung !" teriak Henry yang sukses terkena siraman air dari Zhoumi. Dengan terpaksa ia membuka pintu toilet itu dan mendekati Zhoumi.

Henry menatap tajam pada Zhomi dan menggembungkan pipi chubbynya. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Zhoumi malah terpaku melihat Henry yang basah kuyup itu. "Aigo... kau menggemaskan sekali Henry-ah" Zhoumi lalu mencubit pipi Henry."Dan jua sexy"bisiknya lirih.

"Aish, kau itu selalu menyusahkan aku. Jika begini bagaimana aku akan kembali kekelasku ? Kau Menyebalkan !" teriak Henry kemudian berjalan meninggalkan toilet.

Zhoumi terus saja mengikuti kemana perginya Henry. Henry yang bingung tak tahu kemana akhirnya berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali menatap Zhoumi.

"Tanggung jawab dengan diriku, kalau aku sakit bagaimana ?" Henry mengamati seluruh tubuhnya yang basah gara-gara Zhoumi.

Zhoumi sedikit membungkuk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Henry. "Salahmu sendiri tak mau keluar dari toilet". Zhoumi kemudian menyeret Henry agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"Aishh ! Kenapa berputar-putar terus ? Sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana ?" Henry terus saja protes karena memang Zhoumi tidak begitu hafal dimana letak UKS lama itu. Setelah hampir setengah jam berputar akhirnya Zhoumi bisa tersenyum lega.

"Hah... ketemu juga akhirnya ! " Zhoumi membuka kunci pintu itu dan memawa Henry masuk kesana. Henry sudah ketakutan, memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Zhoumi padanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ? Kenapa membawaku kesini ? Lagipula ini sudah bel masuk, sebaiknya aku kembali kekelasku saja." Henry membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencoba membuka pintunya. 'Terkunci'

"Tada !" Zhoumi mengayunkan kunci itu di hadapannya, kemudian menyeret Henry dan mendudukkannya di matrass. Zhoumi membuka lemari di bawah meja dan menemukan kaos Kibum disana.

"Pakailah ini ! Hanya ada kaos saja, kuharap kau tak kedinginan." Zhoumi melemparkan kaos itu ke Henry. Namun Henry masih tak bergeming dan tak menyentuh kaos itu.

"Aku bilang pakai saja, itu milik Kibumie. Aku rasa dia tak akan marah jika kau memakainya. " Kemudian Zhoumi duduk di sisi Henry. Henry masih saja tak bergeming dan hanya menatap kaos itu.

"Isshhh ! Mengapa hanya kau lihat begitu kaosnya ? Pakai saja nanti kau sakit " Zhoumi mulai gemas dengan Henry yang masih diam saja. Akhirnya Henry membuka suaranya, "Aku tak mau kau melihatku hyung, jadi berbaliklah dan jangan menoleh jika aku belum selesai."

"Kya ! Herny-ah, kau pikir aku ini apa ? Kita sama-sama namja mengapa harus malu ? Lagipula sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi namjachinguku ?" Zhoumi mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Henry.

"Mwo ! Apa kau sedang bermimpi hyung ? Siapa yang akan menjadi namjachingumu ? " Henry mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan ke arah meja itu dan mengambil selimut. Sesungguhnya ia kedinginan, dengan cuaca mendung di luar sana sudah pasti suhu tubuh Henry makin terasa dingin.

Henry membungkus tubuhnya dan tiduran di matrass itu. Sementara Zhoumi sibuk memperhatikan Henry hingga akhirnya ia tiduran di sisi Henry dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Henry yang kini sedang membelakanginya.

Zhoumi meniup telinga Henry. Henry menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya dan kemudian kembali tenang. Zhoumi melakukannya lagi dan kali ini Henry yang geram akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya hingga posisi mereka saling berhadapan kini.

Zhoumi mengembangkan senyumnya, dan Henry yang kaget saat menemukan wajah Zhoumi yang begitu dekat dengannya hanya bisa terdiam.

Jantung mereka berpacu begitu cepat. Suasana hening itu berubah menjadi ramai dengan kerasnya debaran jantung keduanya. Hembusan nafas yang lirihpun terdengar karena berderu dengan kerasnya. Henry merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Henry dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Zhoumi yang tidak teratur itu menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Henry menutup matanya saat merasakan nafas Zhoumi yang semakin dekat dengannya.

Chu ~~~

Zhoumi mencium Henry sekilas dan melepasnya. Henry masih terpaku menatap Zhoumi yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Henry hanya diam merasakan debaran jantungnya sendiri dan tubuhnya yang sudah memanas.

.

**.**

**KYUMIN SIDE**

**.**

**.**

Kyu tetap tak kembali ke kelas. Dia masih berada di atap sekolah. Di atap begitu menyenangkan dan menenangkan. Atap sekolah itu telah disulap menjadi sebuah taman yang sangat cantik dengan berbagai macam bunga dan air mancur yang berisi ikan kecil dikolamnya.

Kyu duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah batu besar yang berada di sisi kolam ikan. Memandang kosong dan merasakan angin yang berhembus dilehernya, tak lama ia sudah terlelap.

Pikirannya begitu berat. Tertekan dengan Sungmin dan perasaannya sendiri.

Sungmin berjalan kesana kemari dan tak terasa waktu istirahat sebentar lagi habis. Namun Sungmin masih belum menemukan keberadaan Kyu. Akhirnya kaki mungil Sungmin melangkah dengan ragu naik ke atap sekolah.

Krieettt...

Sungmin membuka pintu atap sekolah itu dan mata cantiknya menemukan sosok yang sangat ia khawatirkan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mungkin agar tak menimbulkan suara.

Ia sampai di depan Kyu dan mendudukkan dirinya di lantai yang dingin. Cuaca yang mendung membuat udara terasa dingin dan sejuk. Sungmin menatap wajah tampan yang masih terlelap di hadapannya, terlihat sangat nyaman dan tenang.

Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyu. Mencoba menyimpan setiap detailnya dalam memorinya. Wajah yang tenang seperti tanpa dosa yang sangat ia rindukan. Perasaan bersalah berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

Chu ~

Sungmin mengecup bibir kering yang masih diam itu. Hanya menempelkannya dan melepaskannya lagi. Meski hanya sekejap, itulah limpahan perasaan ia ingin mengakui perasaannya namun sungguh hatinya tak sanggup jika harus mengalahkan egonya.

Sungmin terus mengusap pipi pucat yang dingin itu. Melihat Kyu yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada batu besar dengan hati-hati Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sisi Kyu dan menyandarkan kepala Kyu pada bahunya.

Untuk sesaat, Sungmin merasakan angin dingin yang menyejukkan hatinya. Jantungnya yang terus memompa darahnya begitu cepat seakan ikut menjadi dingin saat merasakan hangat nafas Kyu berhembus di leher Sungmin.

"Mengapa aku tak bisa untuk tak peduli padamu, Kyu ?" Sungmin memandang Kyu. "Kau terlalu berharga untukku, jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri dan mendiamkan aku Kyu. Apa kau sudah bosan menggangguku ?"

Dengan hati yang tenang, akhirnya Sungmin ikut tertidur. Pemandangan yang indah disiang hari yang sejuk.

"Engh " lenguhan Sungmin yang akhirnya terbangun.

Ia langsung melihat ke sekitarnya saat tak menemukan Kyu di sisinya. Hari masih sore dan langit senantiasa mendung namun tak juga turun hujan.

"Mencariku Hyung ? "

Muncullah Kyu dengan senyuman evilnya dan membawa sekotak pizza dan 2 kaleng coke. Kyu berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan duduk di depannya."Aku tahu kau merindukanku."

"Aku tak merindukanmu" Sungmin menyangkalinya dengan cepat. Memalingkan wajah cantiknya dari Kyu.

Kyu hanya tersenyum evil dan menatap Sungmin. "Jadi untuk apa kau mencariku jika tak merindukanku ? Apa kau ingin menjelaskan siapa namja itu ? Atau kau sudah menyiapkan jawabanmu atas hatiku ?"

"Ahni..." Sungmin menjawab lirih dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jadi, kau masih lebih memilih egomu hyung ? Atau kau memang terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui bahwa kau memang mencintai aku ? " Kyu kemudian duduk diam mencoba menghentikan amarahnya yang ingin meledak sedari tadi.

Hingga Kyu lebih memilih menutup matanya mencoba menelan semua rasa pahit di hatinya. Sungmin memandang Kyu dalam diam, tak ingin berkata apapun. Perasaannya sedang berkecamuk antara ragu dan takut.

Kyu menghela nafasnya dan menatap Sungmin. Sesaat mata mereka saling bertemu. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu, jika nantinya kau hanya akan menjatuhkan aku Hyung" Kyu lalu membuka kaleng cokenya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mencoba menghentikan debaran jantungnya. Berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin pada Kyu."Mengapa tak membangunkan aku ? " tanya Sungmin dengan suara datarnya.

"Aku tak ingin mengganggu tidurmu. Makanlah, aku tahu kau pasti lapar " Kyu mengambil sepotong pizza dan memakannya.

Namun Sungmin tetap tak menyentuh pizza itu, didadanya masih ada setumpuk pertanyaan yang membuatnya tak ingin melakukan apapun.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkan kelas Yesung hyung ? Apa kau tak suka dengannya ?" Sungmin memulai dengan pertanyaan aneh yang sangat bertentangan dengan hatinya.

"Itu adalah urusanku, kau tak perlu tahu hyung. Lagipula untuk apa kau mempedulikan aku ? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kau tak peduli padaku?" Kyu menghentikan makannya dan melempar Pizza itu kembali ke kotaknya. Menelan sedikit coke untuk melegakan perasaannya.

"Kyu..."

"Untuk apa kau menyakitiku dengan mengatakan kau tak peduli padaku ? Sedangkan kenyataannya kau malah kesini dan menemaniku. Kau terlalu naif hyung"

"Kyu aku tak bermaksud begitu, aku ..." Sungmin tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia dirundung rasa bersalah. Namun mengapa sangat sulit mengatakan yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Kyu menatap Sungmin. Mereka diam dan hanya saling menatap. Untuk kesekian kalinya ada angin dingin yang menerpa hati Sungmin. Sungguh ia telah kalah kali ini. Kyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Menatap mata hitam yang sangat cantik, hidung mungil yang lucu dan pipi chubby yang merona. Mata kyu terpatri dalam bibir pink yang sangat menggodanya.

Kyu menciumnya lembut dan menekannya lirih. Sungmin tak sanggup lagi menolak ciuman itu. Meski ia belum membalasnya tapi ia sama sekali tak menolak ciuman Kyu. Kyu mengulum lembut bibir bawah Sungmin. Sedikit menghisapnya dan terus menjilati bibir Sungmin. Memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut manis Sungmin. Mencoba merasakan semua yang ada di dalam sana.

"Engh..."

Lenguhan tertahan Sungmin membuat Kyu semakin menggila. Dia menekan tengkuk Sungmin dan terus menjilati biir Sungmin. Menghisapnya dengan lembut dan memasukkan lidahnya. Saling bergelut bertukar saliva. Saling mendorong dan menghisap. Sungmin merespon ciuman Kyu dengan sangat pintar. Mengikuti permainan lidah Kyu dan memeluk leher Kyu.

Hingga dadanya terasa sesak dan Sungmin menghentikan ciuman mereka. Sebuah senyuman evil merekah saat melihat wajah yang merona merah di hadapannya. Sungmin dengan susah payah mengambil nafas lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Kyu. Kembali Sungmin menatap Kyu yang masih tersenyum padanya.

Kyu menyeringai evil dan kembali mendekati Sungmin. "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku Hyung" bisik Kyu pada telinga Sungmin dan ia langsung menjilat telinga Sungmin dan memainkan lidahnya dengan lincah. Lidah itu terus menjalar dan menjilat leher kanan Sungmin. Mengecap manisnya leher putih itu hingga ia menghisapnya dan menimbulkan bercak merah.

Sungmin hanya diam menikmati perlakuan Kyu. Dia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang kurus Kyu dan mengeratkan pelukan itu. Semakin mengeratkannya saat ia merasakan dalamnya hisapan yang diberikan Kyu pada lehernya. Kyu semakin menggila dan menghisap leher putih itu dan muncullah banyak kissmark dileher Sungmin.

Kyu mendorong Sungmin bersandar kebatu dan terus menciumi leher Sungmin. Pekerjaannya tak hanya sampai disitu. Kyu membuka kancing seragam Sungmin dan nampaklah dada putih bersih yang sangat menggoda. Kyu segera menjilatinya.

Kyu memberikan butterfly Kiss dimana-mana dan terus menghisapnya. Tangan nakal Kyu tak kalah lincahnya, kini tengah meremas Junior Sungmin dengan pintarnya.

"Enghh" Sungmin melenguh dalam kenikmatan yang berlipat saat Kyu menghisap nipple Sungmin. Ia memainkan lidahnya dan sesekali menggigit kecil nipple mungil itu. Tangannya masih senantiasa meremas junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang.

Dan Sungmin semakin menggila, ia berbalik menyerang Kyu dan kini menyambar leher Kyu. Membuat tanda kemerahan disana dengan menghisap kuat dan menggigitnya. Sungmin menekan leher Kyu untuk mendalamkan hisapan dan jilatannya.

Kyu semakin meremas junior Sungmin dan itu membuat Sungmin melenguh tertahan dan menggigit kecil leher Kyu. Namun tiba-tiba Kyu menghentikan aksinya. Hal itu membuat Sungmin sadar dan segera memundurkan tubuhnya.

Juniornya yang sudah menegang memberikan rasa sakit dan pegal pada bagian itu. Dan dengan cepat Sungmin mengancingkan bajunya. "Mianhe Kyu" Sungmin menunduk dan berucap lirih.

Kyu tersenyum pada Sungmin dan berdiri, memandang lapangan yang terdapat di bawah dari atas atap yang hanya berjarak 5 lantai mendekati Kyu dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada jalinan besi pengaman atap itu.

"Apa kau masih tak mau mengakuinya hyung ? Setelah kita melakukan sejauh itu kau masih tak mau mengatakannya ?" Kyu masih menanyakan hal yang sama. Meski ia sudah berulang kali berciuman dengan Sungmin dan bahkan tadi melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu, namun ia belum pernah mendengar kata-kata dari Sungmin bahwa Sungmin mencintainya.

Sungmin hanya diam. Ia tak sedang memikirkan apapun. Hanya diam tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jadi untuk apa kau membalas ciumanku jika kau tak merasakannya hyung ? Kau pikir aku hanya butuh perlakuanmu yang kadang acuh padaku ? Atau kau pikir aku hanya butuh balasan untuk setiap ciumanku ? Cinta itu juga butuh diucapkan hyung, bukan hanya tak terlihat seperti ini."

Sungmin merasa jantungnya berdegub kencang saat itu, ia segera mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan."Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? Mengapa tak kembali ke kelasmu ?" tanya Sungmin tanpa memandang Kyu yang ada di sisinya.

Kyu menghela nafas dan meminum cokenya. Membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin.

"Hyung, apa kau sedang berusaha untuk membunuh hatiku ? " Kyu diam sejenak. Menutup matanya yang terasa perih. "Kau berhasil melakukannya, Hyung" Kyu lalu mendudukkan dirinya dan kembali meminum cokenya.

Sungmin hanya diam membisu, tak ingin berbicara sedikitpun.

"Jika kau ingin aku berhenti, maka aku sudah berhenti hyung. Aku akan meninggalkanmu dan kuharap kau akan sadar dan merindukan aku. Jika tidak maka semua ini memang tak ada artinya di matamu, hyung" kata Kyu lalu berdiri membelakangi Sungmin.

Kyu meremas sedikit dadanya, menahan sakit atas keangkuhan dan keegoisan Sungmin.

"Mianhe hyung, besok aku akan pergi. Aku sudah memutuskannya, akan mengikuti program beasiswa di Jepang. Kuharap kau tak kehilangan aku" perlahan Kyu melangkahkan kakinya pelan.

Sungmin merasa tubuhnya melemah dan semua yang ada disekitarnya tiba-tiba menjauh. Sisi hatinya sungguh tak rela jika Kyu akan meninggalkannya. Sungmin berlari mengejar Kyu yang masih berjalan di hadapannya.

.

Greep ...

.

Sungmin memeluk Kyu dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Sungmin tak berkata apapun hanya diam dan menangis. Ia tak ingin menghentikan Kyu untuk tak pergi, tak juga ingin mengatakan jika ia telah jatuh cinta pada Kyu.

Kyu menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin dan menutup matanya. Menahan semua rasa yang berkecamuk didadanya.

"Aku tak akan meminta penjelasanmu, Hyung. Hanya perlu kau tahu apapun yang akan kau lakukan, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Meski aku pergi, kuharap jika aku kembali nanti kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"Kyu... aku... "

"Sudahlah hyung tak usah memaksakan dirimu." Kyu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin dan menciumnya.

"Maaf jika kali ini aku yang akan menjadi orang yang mementingkan diriku sendiri Hyung. Aku sudah lelah untuk selalu mengharap kau akan merubah egomu." Kyu menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sungmin. Sedikit menekannya dan melumatnya dengan lembut.

Meski Kyu sedang menciumnya, Sungmin tetap saja menangis. Kyu tetap menghisap bibir Sungmin yang kini telah basah dengan air matanya. Kyu memasukkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi semua yang ada di dalam mulut Sungmin. Mencoba menyimpan semua dengan baik di otaknya. Menyimpan perasaan yang ia rasakan, menyimpan semua perih atas keegoisan Sungmin padanya.

Kyu melepaskan ciumannya dan mengecup kelopak mata kanan dan kiri Sungmin. Mengecup kedua pipi chubby itu. Mengecup dahi Sungmin. Cukup lama dia mengecup dahi Sungmin, berharap bisa menenangkan Sungmin.

Kyu mendekati telinga Sungmin dan berbisik lirih padanya. "Saranghae..." lalu Kyu kembali membalikkan badannya. Menutup matanya menahan tangis yang ingin keluar.

Kyu melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan berjalan semakin menjauhi Sungmin hingga dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangan Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang kosong, sosok itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Tak terasa tangis terus mengalir dipipi Sungmin hingga akhirnya gerimis turun membasahi tubuhnya.

Sungmin tak sanggup lagi berdiri, dia jatuh terduduk dan terus merutuki keegoisannya. Menangis meremas dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit dan pilu. "Saranghe Kyu... jeongmall saranghanika ..." bisik Sungmin lirih dalam tangisnya.

.

.

.

**TEBECE,,,,,,**

**I LOVE WALKIN' IN THE RAIN BECAUSE NO ONE KNOWS I'M CRYING...**

Haruskah author lanjutkan Zhoury ? Buat yang menunggu Kyumin, author belum siap membuang mahkota innocent Sungmin, sabar ya sedikit demi sedikit mbuangnya okeh #kekekeke#plakkk#

Jeongmall mianhe...

**Buat yang dah review : Saeko Hichoru, YuyaLoveSungmin, Chikyumin, Rima Kyumin Elf, Sen, Miyu-ChiElizxie Aire, MiEunMinWook, MinnieGalz, Winda Kyumin, Evil BungsuKyumin Baby 137, kyuminhottie, Jirania, Alethalani, Anggik , 21, kiratiqa-alegra maxwell, Cho Nithkeyta, Cupidshinee, Minniebeliebers, Kyuminlinz92, Jung Hana Cassie, 2Min Lovers, Sung Hye Ah, Iraira, , park kyumin, kim min lee, HoneyString, Fujoshi 103, My Black Fairy, kyoko sato, and temen yang lain yang dah review jeongmal gamsahamnida.**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawo atas reviewnya, more review please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Pretty Boy  
><strong>

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other suju member

Pairing : KYUMIN / YEWOOK / EUNHAE / ZHOURY / SIBUM

Genre : Romance / Drama / Sad / Limun gag acem / NC

Warning : Many Typos, Gag pakek EYD yang baek n bener, bahasa acak-acakan.

Summarry : "Mencintaimu telah menjadi satu alasan untukku benar-benar menjagamu. Aku tahu aku bukanlah yang terbaik, tapi semua akan kulakukan... untukmu..."

Perhatian para readers yang setia, siapin tisu ma anduk apa sapu tangan buat lap keringet ma air liur kalian okeh

membaca ini mengakibatkan keringetan dan jantung berdebar gag karuan. Gomawo !

Happy Reading

** PRETTY BOY **

**STILL FLASHBACKKKKK...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

**.**

**.**

Dikelas Sungmin hanya tersisa Siwonie dan Kibum saja. "Siwon-Ssi, kemana teman-temanmu ?" tanya Shim Songsae yang menatap bangku kosong didepan Siwon.

"Molla, mereka pergi keluar sekolah mungkin. Tak usah dipikirkan Songsae, teruskan saja pelajaranmu" jawab Siwon acuh. Dan Shim Songsae kembali fokus dengan rumusan kimia yang ia tulis di papan tulis.

Siwon kembali menatap bukunya yang hanya merupakan kedok saja.

'To : My Lovely Snow White Princess

Kau manis chagiyya, dan rasamu benar-benar manis.

Lalu Siwon menekan ikon Send dan tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar dan ia segera membukanya.

From : My Lovely Snow White Princess

Kau mulai nakal Siwonieku Sayang ...

Kau Juga, begitu mengagumkan. Belajar darimana kau ?

Dan Siwon semakin beresemangat menggoda Bummie. Mereka terus saja membahas 'this and that things' yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Ya, itulah yang dilakukan Siwon di balik bukunya. Sibuk berkirim pesan dengan Bummie.

.

.

Dikelas Wookie juga hanya ada Wookie seorang. Jung Songsae menanyakannya pada semua siswa yang ada dikelas itu, namun tak ada satupun yang tahu kemana perginya tiga orang namja yang selalu meramaikan sekolah mereka.

'Hmmm... seandainya saja Yesungiku bukan guru disini, aku pasti juga sudah berkencan dengannya. Hah, menyebalkan sekali jika harus mendengarkan Jung Songsae membicarakan rumus dan integral yang sungguh aku tak bisa mengerti sama sekali.' Wookie terus saja membatin dan mencoret buku matematikanya dengan gambar tak jelas. Dia benar-benar bosan.

**.**

**.**

**HAEHYUK SIDE**

**.**

**.**

Hae kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukkie, hingga membuat Hyukkie memalingkan wajahnya. Namun Hae malah mendekati telinga Hyukkie dan berbisik padanya. "Bagaimana jawabanmu chagiyya ?"

"Nado Saranghae" Hyukkie menjawab malu-malu dan masih memalingkan wajahnya hingga terlihatlah leher putih yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Engh..." Hyukkie kembali melenguh merasakan nikmat di lehernya yang kini tengah dihisap kuat oleh Hae. Setelah yakin hisapannya berbekas maka Hae melepaskan gigitannya pada leher Hyukkie.

"Sebagai tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku, Chagiyya "

Mereka kembali berciuman disana, melampiaskan rasa cinta yang masih terasa panas membakar tubuh mereka. Hae mendorong tubuh Hyukkie hingga menyandar pada pohon itu dan menekannya dengan sedikit keras. Mengigit bibir bawah Hyukkie dan mengulumnya. Dengan lincahnya memasukkan lidahnya dan bergelut dengan lidah Hyukkie.

Hyukkie yang merasa terangsang justru menarik kerah seragam Hae dan memainkan lidahnya. Saling mendorong dan mencoba mendominasi. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari jejak saliva sudah membasahi bibir mereka. Hyukkie yang terpancing semakin kuat menghisap lidah Hae dan sesekali menggigit-gigit kecil lidah itu. membuat Hae merasakan panas yang menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

"Akhh..."

Lenguhan Hae seakan menjadi nyanyian musik klasik ditelinga Hyukkie. Hyukkie terus mencoba mendominasi dan terus mengulum bibir Hae. Ia memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Hae dan mengabsen semua yang ada didalamnya. Hyukkie terus memainkan lidahnya dan sesekali menghisap lidah Hae. # He is the real King Of yadong, ha... ha... ha... #

Dengan pintarnya, lidah Hyukkie turun dan menjilati dagu Hae, menghisapnya dan sedikit menggigitnya. Jilatannya turun ke leher Hae dan menggigit sedikit adam apple Hae, membuat Hae makin menekan kepala Hyukkie untuk merasakan sensasi yang lebih dari Hyukkie.

"Akhh... kau pintar Chagi"

Hae terus menggumamkan lenguhan dan kata – kata memuji pada setiap servis yang diberikan Hyukkie. Dan Hyukkie kembali menghisap kuat leher Hae dan sedikit menggigitnya."Awww !"

Hae sedikit menjerit saat merasakan sakit pada lehernya. Hyukkie menghentikan aksinya dan malah tersenyum pada Hae. Hae menyentuh bekas gigitan Hyukkie dan hasilnya "Kya ! Berdarah Hyukkie-ah, aishhh kau benar-benar menggigitku."

"Mianhe, aku terlalu bersemangat " Hyukkie tersenyum innocent memandang Hae yang menurutnya sangat imut. Hae terus menggerutu tak jelas dan tentu saja Hyukkie tak begitu mempedulikannya. Ia sibuk menatap wajah Hae, hingga akhirnya Hae sadar jika Hyukkie memang tak mendengarkannya.

"Kya ! Mengapa kau malah terus menatapku seperti itu. Aisshh ! Aku ini sedang marah Hyukkie-ah. Mengapa kau malah tak mendengarkan aku ?" Karena kekesalan yang memuncak Hae berdiri dan berjalan cepat menjauhi Hyukkie. Tentu saja dalam hati Hae menginginkan Hyukkie untuk mengikutinya.

Dan benar memang, Hyukkie mengikutinya dengan senyuman gaje yang terus menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Hingga Hae menemukan ide cemerlang dan melangkahkan kakinya ke parkiran. Setibanya disana Hae mencari mobilnya dan membuka pintunya. "Silahkan masuk chagiyya"

"Mwo ! Memangnya kita mau kemana ? Bukankah gerbang sekolah masih ditutup Hae ? Lagi pula ini belum jam pulang sekolah."Hae menghela nafasnya dan mendekati Hyukkie yang masih tak mau masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Gerbang sudah di buka, kau lihat saja. Satpam itu sedang membukanya dan aku dengan senang hati menerobosnya. Lagi pula kita sudah terlambat untuk kembali ke kelas, jadi lebih baik kita pulang dan jalan-jalan saja" Hae mendorong Hyukkie yang masih berdiri untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

Dan dengan semangat Hae menjalankan mobilnya dan menerobos pintu gerbang dengan omelan dari satpam penjaga sekolah " Kya ! Mau kemana kalian ? Kembali !"

"Ha... ha... ha..."

Tawa mereka meramaikan suasana di mobil Hae. "Kya ! Kau ini jadi suka membolos sepertiku, jangan salahkan aku jika kau terkena hukuman nanti "

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Hyukkie sayang, tak akan ada yang bisa menghukumku. Kau tenang saja Chagiyya, dan sekarang nikmati perjalanan kita" Hae menggenggam tangan Hyukkie.

"Memang kita mau kemana ?" Hyukkie yang bingung menatap pada Hae yang terus tersenyum gaje dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Hyukkie. "Kemana Hae-ah ?" Namun lagi-lagi Hae tak menjawab pertanyaan Hyukkie dan malah menepikan mobilnya.

"Nanti kau kan tahu, " kata Hae kemudian menurunkan jok yang diduduki Hyukkie hingga dalam posisi tertidur dan memberikan boneka Monyet padanya. "Aku tahu suka dengan monyet. Aku sudah membelikan bantal dan boneka monyet untukmu." Lalu Hae memasang bantal monyet itu pada leher jok yang Hyukkie duduki.

Hae mengambil sebuah kantong besar di jok belakang "Juga piyama dengan motif monyet, handuk dan peralatan mandi. Tak lupa aku juga membelikanmu sandal pantai bergambar monyet ini dan juga baju pantai bergambar monyet. Mengapa ? Karena kita akan kepantai chagi."

"Hae ! Kau baik sekali !" Hyukkie lalu memeluk Hae dengan erat dan mencium pipinya. Hae tersenyum dan memeluk Hyukkie dengan erat, Hae lalu melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Hyukkie lagi.

"Kau tahu chagii di bagasi mobilku, aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan dan minuman. Serta tenda dan sebuah kasur lipat. Kita akan camping disana, bagaimana menurutmu Chagiyya ? Ini adalah kencan pertama kita, aku ingin ini menjadi hari yang tak terlupakan. Kajja kita berangkat !" teriak Hae bersemangat.

"Nde ! Ayo berkemah !" Hyukkie berteriak senang. Mereka meluncur ke pantai. Ini memang rencana Hae jika pulang sekolah nanti, tapi rasanya lebih baik jika melakukannya sekarang dan membolos pelajaran membosankan disekolah.

**.**

**.**

**Zhoury Side**

**.**

**.**

Henry dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Zhoumi yang tidak teratur itu menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Henry menutup matanya saat merasakan nafas Zhoumi yang semakin dekat dengannya.

Chu ~~~

Zhoumi mencium Henry sekilas dan melepasnya. Henry masih terpaku menatap Zhoumi yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Henry hanya diam merasakan debaran jantungnya sendiri dan tubuhnya yang sudah memanas.

"Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan ?" Zhoumi menatap mata sipit Henry yang masih terdiam itu. Zhoumi kembali tersenyum dan mengulurkan lengannya memeluk Henry. Dan Henry hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan dari Zhoumi.

Dengan cepat Zhoumi melepaskan semua kancing seragam Henry dan membantunya duduk. Ia mengambil kaos Kibum. Namun ketika Zhoumi hendak melepaskan seragam Henry, dengan cepat Henry menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap Zhoumi.

"Hei , aku hanya mau membantumu. Dari tadi kau pasti kedinginan." Zhoumi bertindak sabar dan menurukan lengan Henry yang masih disilangkan di depan dadanya. "Aish, Henry-ah aku hanya mau membantumu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit. Bersikap dewasalah sedikit jangan kekanakkan seperti itu"

Zhoumi memang tak tahan dengan sifat keras kepala Henry, ia sungguh gemas pada Henry. Akhirnya ia memaksa dan mendorong tubuh Henry hingga mereka posisi mereka bisa dibilang Zhoumi menindih tubuh mungil Henry yang dingin karena terus memakai baju basah. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan menatap dalam diam.

Zhoumi dapat merasakan detak jantung Henry yang begitu cepat seiring dengan degub jantungnya yang terus memompa darahnya hingga ia merasakan panas mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya. Zhoumi kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan melihat bibir merah yang sudah membiru karena kedinginan itu.

Henry menutup matanya, seakan terbuai oleh nafas hangat Zhoumi dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu dan menyatu dalam kehangatan siang hari yang mendung dan gelap itu. Zhoumi terus menekan bibir Henry dan melumatnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

Bibir biru itu kini berangsur berubah menjadi merah hingga menghasilkan buliran keringat di pelipis dan leher Henry. Zhoumi tahu, tubuh Henry kini sudah memanas. Ia terus menekan dan melumat bibir yang masih senantiasa diam dan menutup itu.

Meski Henry tak merespon, ia juga tak menolak ciuman Zhoumi. Malah ia menikmatinya dan menutup matanya. Henry hanya tak tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman. Poor Innocent Henry#Plakkk#

Dengan pelan Zhoumi mengulum bibir merah itu dan sedikit menggigitnya hingga Henry merasakan agak sakit di bibirnya dan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Dengan leluasa Zhoumi memasukkan lidahnya. Menjelajahi semua isi mulut Henry. Sesekali menjilati bibir merah itu dan meninggalkan jejak salivanya di bibir Henry.

Tangan Zhoumi tengah menggenggam kuat kedua tangan Henry, dan merasakan betapa Henry ingin menggelinjang hebat karena sensasi yang diterimanya atas ciuman dari Zhoumi.

"Enghh" Lenguhan Henry itu membangkitkan sesuatu yang tertidur dalam diri Zhoumi. Sungguh Zhoumi tak berniat melakukan ini sebelumnya, namun sesuatu didalam dirinya mendorong begitu kuat hingga ia harus menuntaskannya.

Kembali dengan pintarnya Zhoumi menggerakkan lidahnya dan bergelut dengan lidah Henry yang sudah bermain di mulut Zhoumi. Henry kini tengah menikmati ciumannya dan sesekali menghisap bibir bawah Zhoumi. Ia sudah mulai pandai.#Kekekekekeke#

Zhoumi yang tak mau kalah langsung saja menekan kuat pada tubuh mungil itu dan memperdalam ciumannya. Ia mengulum kuat bibir Henry dan tak membiarkan Henry untuk mencuri nafas sedikitpun. Ciuman panas dan menyesakkan itu terus berlanjut dan Zhoumi kembali menjilati bibir Henry dengan rakusnya. Saat merasakan nafas Henry yang sudah melemah, Zhoumi tahu jika Henry sudah kehabisan nafasnya dan kini ia sibuk menurunkan ciumannya dari bibir merah itu ke leher putih Henry.

Henry menggenggam tangan Zhoumi semakin erat dan menggerakkan tubuhnya yang benar-benar terasa geli. Tubuh Henry menggelinjang hebat merasakan sensasi yang baru ia rasakan saat itu. Kepalanya tak kalah kuatnya menengok ke kanan dan kekiri dan bibirnya ia gigit untuk menahan teriakannya yang ingin keluar.

Melihat itu Zhoumi malah semakin asyik menjilati leher Henry dan menciumnya. Menghisap spot di pangkal leher Henry. "Engh" Henry kembali mengeluarkan suaranya saat hisapan Zhoumi memberikan rangsangan nikmat keseluruh tubuhnya. #authorjantungan#

Jilatan Zhoumi terus turun ke bahu putih yang meminta di manjakan itu. Zhoumi melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Henry dan menyingkap seragam Henry yang mengganggu kerjanya. Ia menghisap kuat bahu Henry dan meninggalkan kissmark dimana-mana.

Jilatan itu terus turun dan semakin turun hingga menemukan sebuah titik kecil berwarna merah yang dengan semangatnya Zhoumi menghisap dan mengemutnya (?). Tangannya tak tinggal diam dan ikut mengerjai nipple Henry yang satunya. Lidah nakal itu terus menjilat dan terkadang menekan nipple Henry yang sudah memerah.

"Enghhh"

Henry terus melenguh dan kini mencengkeram erat rambut Zhoumi seraya menekannya untuk memperdalam hisapannya pada nipple Henry. Merasa nipple Henry itu sudah agak berasa getir, Zhoumi berpindah ke nipple yang satunya. Dengan nafsunya ia mengemut nipple itu dan menjilatinya. Menekannya kuat dengan idah pintarnya. Tangannya sibuk memainkan nipple Henry yang satunya.

Lalu Zhoumi meneruskan jilatannya keperut Henry yang rata tanpa otot itu. Zhoumi kembali menjilatinya dan memainkan lidahnya di pusar Henry. Tangannya tak kalah pintar, kini sedang membuka ikat pinggang Henry dan menurunkan zippernya. Jilatan itu terus turun ke selangkangan Henry dan Zhoumi sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum saat melihat Junior Henry yang sudah menegang.

Zhoumi menurunkan celana itu dan melepaskannya sekaligus. Hingga terbebaslah junior Henry yang berukuran lumayan itu dengan sedikit cairan precum di kepalanya. Zhoumi langsung saja menjilatinya dengan gerakan pelan dan eksotisnya.

"Eunghhh"

Henry melenguh dan meremas hebat kasur dibawahnya. Ia melengkungkan punggungnya menahan sensasi yang ia rasakan. Ia begitu menikmati itu. Seluruh tubuh Henry terasa panas dan menegang. Ia sungguh menikmatinya.

Zhoumi dengan segera memasukkan junior Henry kedalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya dengan pelan dan teratur. Ia menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Zhoumi memainkan lidahnya diujung kepala Junior Henry. Menghisapnya kuat dengan gerakan yang pelan. Sungguh membuat Henry yang begitu imut menjadi panas.

Henry terus menggerakkan tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat karena hisapan kuat dari Zhoumi yang lama kelamaan semakin terasa nikmat. Dan sebentar saja Henry merasakan juniornya berkedut akan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Akuhhh keluarhhh"

Henry mengeluarkan cairannya dalam mulut Zhoumi dan Zhoumi dengan senang hati berbagi.

Ia mendekati Henry dan menciumnya menyalurkan cairan Henry hingga Henry bisa merasakan cairannya sendiri. Mata Henry melebar ketika merasakan cairan itu. Zhoumi menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum puas diatas tubuh Henry.

"Telanlah, jangan menahannya dimulutmu. Itulah cairanmu. Kau tahu rasanya manis dan menggoda sepertimu" kata Zhoumi seraya membuka kancing bajunya. Dengan terpaksa Henry menelannya 'Rasanya aneh, tapi enak. Tidak buruk juga' batin Henry.

Kini tubuhnya sudah terasa hangat. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa ia telah digarap oleh Zhoumi. "Kya ! Mengapa kau melepaskan seragammu ? Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Henry terus mencoba menghentikan gerakan Zhoumi yang kini sedang membuka celananya.

"Kau telah melakukannya padaku, kau jahat Hyung." Henry menangis sesenggukan. Ia seperti perawan yang habis diperkosa. Namun kata-kata Zhoumi langsung membuatnya diam seketika. "Bukankah kau menikmatinya. Jadi jangan mengatakan aku memaksamu atau memperkosamu. Kau lihat sendiri siapa yang menikmatinya. Kau merasakannya Henry-ah."

Zhoumi lalu menindih Henry kembali hingga badan mereka saling menyentuh dan merasakan kulit masing-masing. Zhoumi mendorong celananya dengan kakinya hingga terlepas dan menyisakan boxernya. Zhoumi kembali mencium Henry dan mengulum bibir itu.

Henry yang memang merasa sudah kalah kali ini mengikuti permainan Zhoumi. Ia membalas ciuman Zhoumi dan memainkan lidahnya mencoba mendominasi ciuman mereka. Hingga akhirnya tangan Zhoumi mengangkat tubuh Henry dan mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Henry.

Henry lalu dengan cepat menarik kakinya dan menurunkan tubuh Zhoumi hingga duduk di kasur dan Henry berdiri dengan lututnya. Henry mendominasi ciuman itu dan menghisap kuat lidah Zhoumi. Ia kemudian menjilat telinga Zhoumi dan memainkan lidahnya disana. Sesekali menggigit kecil telinga Zhoumi hingga Zhoumi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Henry yang sudah penuh dengan keringat.

Henry terus saja terbuai dan memberikan servis pada Zhoumi. Meski tak terucap kata 'Saranghae' namun ia tahu, ia telah jatuh cinta dan menyerah pada Zhoumi. Henry kembali menjilat leher Zhoumi dan menghisapnya kuat meninggalkan kissmark di sana. Zhoumi hanya mengerang tertahan dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Henry.

Henry yang seakan menjadi sangat pintar dengan nakalnya menunduk dan memainkan lidahnya pada nipple Zhoumi. Ia menekan dan menggodanya dengan menjilat kecil pada lidah itu. Henry tersenyum dalam hati dan terus melakukan kerjanya.

Tangan Henry tak memilin nipple Zhoumi, tapi malah menyusup kedalam boxer Zhoumi dan mulai meremas sesuatu yang menegang disana. "Ahhh..." erangan Zhoumi tak tertahan lagi. Ia sungguh ingin menjerit merasakan remasan tangan mungil Henry pada juniornya.

Seluruh tubuh Zhoumi menegang dan terasa panas. Henry mendorong tubuh Zhoumi hingga tertidur dengan posisi Henry on top. Henry duduk di perut Zhoumi dan membelakangi wajah Zhoumi hingga ia dengan bebas menurunkan boxer Zhoumi.

Henry mengulum junior Zhoumi yang sudah memanggil untuk dimanjakan. Junior yang belum menegang sempurna itu terasa semakin membesar dan penuh di mulut mungil Henry. Henry terus memberikan blow jobnya dan menghisap kuat Junior Zhoumi. Henry yang nakal mulai menjilati pucuk junior itu dan bermain dikepala junior Zhoumi dan tangan nakalnya sibuk mengocok pelan junior itu.

Zhoumi merasa tubuhnya semakin memanas. Maka ia menarik kaki Henry dan Henry mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya hingga terciptalah posisi 69 dengan Henry on top. Namun bukan junior Henry yang akan dimanjakan. Zhoumi dengan menahan nikmat yang ia rasakan pada juniornya, mengulum jarinya dan mentrust satu jari kedalam hole Henry.

Henry langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menahan tubuhnya dengan lututn dan tangannya "Sakit Hyung" rintih Henry tertahan. Namun tangan pintar Zhoumi malah bermain dengan junior Henry. Zhoumi mendudukkan dirinya dan berkonsentrasi dengan kocokannya. Begitu terdengar lenguhan kenikmatan Henry, Zhoumi langsung memasukkan lagi sedikit demi sdikit jarinya hingga masuk seluruhnya.

Henry mengerang kesakitan, namun Zhoumi terus saja sibuk memaju mundurkan jarinya hingga masuk semua dan ketika merasa Henry mulai rileks, Zhoumi mempercepat temponya dan kemudian menyentakkan jarinya hingga menyentuh spot yang ia cari.

"Ahh...!" Henry mengerang kenikmatan saat spot itu terus saja dikenai oleh Zhoumi. Zhoumi sedikit memutar jarinya dan ketika sudah agak longgar, Zhoumi langsung memasukkan jari keduanya tanpa melupakan kocokannya pada junior Henry.

Meski Henry mengerang kesakitan, Zhoumi tak peduli ia terus mencoba memasukkan dan menggerakkan perlahan jarinya hingga masuk seluruhnya. Dengan cepat ia menyentakkan jarinya yang terjepit dinding sempit Henry dan saat ia mengenai spot itu, Henry kembali mengerang nikmat. Zhoumi terus bergerak pelan dan teratur untuk menyilangkan kedua jarinya hingga hole Henry makin melebar.

Dan dengan cepat ia menahan tubuhnya dengan lututnya dan memposisikan juniornya yang masih tegang itu kedepan Hole Henry. Zhoumi melepas jarinya cepat dan kemudian mentrust juniornya.

"Ahhhh !" Henry menjerit keras saat junior Zhoumi memaksa masuk kedalam lubang sempit miliknya. Ia menangis menahan sakitnya. Namun salahkanlah posisi Henry yang menungging itu menyebabkan Zhoumi tak melihat bagaimana Henry menangis dan menahan perih itu.

Zhoumi terus mencoba memasukkan juniornya dan akhirnya dengan susah payah junior itu dapat masuk semua. Zhoumi mendiamkannya sebentar dan ketika merasakan hole Henry tak menegang lagi, Zhoumi langsung menggerakkan juniornya. Perlahan dengan pelan dan teratur, hingga lama kelamaan ia menambah kecepatannya dan sodokan itu terasa makin dalam. Zhoumi menarik juniornya hingga tersisa hanya sedikit ujungnya dan dengan cepat menghentakkan masuk juniornya itu.

"Ahhh!" kembali Henry berteriak "Ahh...!" dan melenguh antara nikmat dan sakit yang berkecamuk pada hole sempitnya. Zhoumi terus melakukan gerakan maju mundurnya dengan cepat dan terus mengenai spot semsitive Henry.

Henry terus mengerang nikmat merasakan gerakan Zhoumi dan kocokan pada juniornya. Sebentar saja ia sudah merasakan ia akan keluar lagi. "Akuhh ingin keluar ahhh" Henry mengeluarkan cairannya di matras itu dan mengotori tangan Zhoumi. Dengan senang hati Zhoumi menjilat tangannya dan merasakan cairan Henry.

"Ahhh" Henry melenguh lagi saat Zhoumi menyodok keras spot didalam tubuhnya yang terasa hingga keperutnya. Henry merasakan tubuhnya kembali menegang dan menggelinjang hebat menahan rasa geli yang diberikan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi yang mulai merasakan juniornya menegang hebat langsung mentrust dalam dan cepat hingga Henry terus berteriak "Zhoumi Hyung! Akhhhh ! Aku akan keluar lagi ahhh!"

"Akuhh juga chagiya..."

Mereka keluar bersamaan, Henry langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke matrass. Lututnya sudah lemas tak kuat menahan tubuhnya. Holenya terasa penuh dengan cairan Zhoumi. Nafasnya berat dan tubuhnya benar-benar panas.

Sedangkan Zhoumi langsung menarik juniornya dan duduk menahan badannya dengan tangannya. Ia benar-benar lelah. Keringat dan nafas yang memburu menyatu dengan debaran jantungnya.

Ia kemudian mendekati Henry dan menidurkan tubuhnya di sisi Henry yang masih menelungkup menghadap matras. Merasakan Zhoumi disisinya Henry kemudian tersenyum dan menatap Zhoumi.

"Tolong bantu aku membalikkan tubuhku, aku sudah lemas sekali" pinta Henry dan dengan senang hati Zhoumi akan membantunya. Henry masih bernafas dengan cepat hingga dadanya naik turun. Dan ia menengok ke samping dan melihat Zhoumi yang tersenyum padanya.

"Tolong , aku dingin selimuti aku" pintanya manja. Dan lagi-lagi Zhoumi mengambil selimut yang sudah terlempar begitu jauh karena aksi mereka tadi dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Henry. Mereka kemudian sama-sama diam dan saling menatap.

"Aku tahu kau sudah mencintaiku, gomawo Henry-ah. Wo ai ni, Saranghae Henry-ah." Kata Zhoumi lalu mengecup lembut dahi Henry.

"Nado Saranghae, Mimi ge"

"Mwo ! Mimi Ge ?" Zhoumi menatap Henry yang sedang tersenyum begitu menggemaskan.

"Nde, Mimi ge. Aku akan memanggilmu begitu bukankah terdengar lebih romantis"

Zhoumi mengangguk pelan dan memeluk Henry. Mereka kemudian terdiam dan tak lama setelah itu terdengarlah deru nafas yang teratur.

Mereka tertidur, dan sekali lagi UKS itu menjadi saksi yang diam membisu atas cinta baru yang mewarnai FF author #kekekekeke#.

**.**

**.**

**Yewok x Kyumin Side**

**.**

**.**

Wookie pulang bersama Yesungie. Namun mereka tak langsung ke rumah Sungmin tapi ke apartemen Yesung. Wookie akan membantu Yesung berbelanja untuk mengisi apartemen barunya.

"Hyung aku pinjam bajumu ya, aku tak mau memakai seragam seperti ini"

"Ambilah di koperku, aku belum membereskannya chagi. Nanti kau akan membantuku kan ?" Kata Yesung.

"Nde, Hyung" Wookie mengangguk dan sibuk mencari baju yang pas untuknya.

Yesung sedang sibuk mencari dompetnya. Ia sudah memutari seluruh ruangan, inilah salah satu sifat Yesungie. Dia pelupa tingkat akut stadium 4.

"Kau mencari apa Hyung ?" Wookie yang sudah bosan melihat kekasihnya itu berputar-putar terus akhirnya buka mulut. "Dompetku. Aku mencari dompetku" Yesung menjawab sekenanya dan terus mencari dompetnya.

"Disakumu ada tidak hyung ?" Yesung hanya menggeleng. "Di kamarmu ?" Yesung lagi - lagi menggeleng. "Kau sudah berganti baju belum hyung ?" Yesungie mengangguk. Kemudian Wookie masuk kedalam kamar Yesung dan mendekati box pakaian kotor yang terletak didekat sebuah mesin cuci. Ia mencari celana Yesung yang baru dipakai tadi.

"Aku sudah mencari disaku celana itu Wookie baby, tapi tetap tak ketemu". Namun Wookie tak mengindahkan perkataan Yesung dan kini membalik box itu dan terlihatlah sebuah benda berbentuk persegi dan lipatan dua, berwarna hijau putih dengan motif garis.

Melihat Wookie menemukannya, Yesung hanya senyum gaje menggaruk rambutnya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal. "Aku memang tak salah memilihmu Wookie baby" Yesung lelu mendekat pada Wookie dan memeluknya.

Wookie melangkah ke ruang tamu dan mengambil tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan memberikannya pada Yesungie. "Mwo ?" Yesung membuka kotak itu dan ia tersenyum. "Pakaikan padaku Wookie chagi, aku tahu kau senang memiliki namjachingu setampan aku"

"Aishh... kau ini hyung, norak sekali. Ini hanya hadiah untuk kedatanganmu. Sebenarnya ingin aku berikan kemarin tapi tak sempat." Wookie memasangkan kalung rantai lembut dengan liontin salib yang mengiasinya.

"Aku ingin kau selalu dilindungi Hyung, karena tanpamu aku tak akan bisa melanjutkan hidupku." Yesung tersenyum mendengar kata manis dari Wookie. Ia memeluk Wookie erat dan mencium sekilas bibir itu.

"Kajja Hyung, kita berangkat. Aku juga akan berbelanja banyak bahan makanan. Aku ingin memasak makan malam yang enak dan kita bisa mengundang Sungmin Hyung untuk makan bersama kita."

"Nde, Kajja Wookie baby "

Mereka meluncur ke supermarket dan kembali pada malam hari. Mereka sibuk memasak dan akhirnya makan malam istimewa mereka siap. "Hyung aku akan menelfon Sungmin Hyung" Wookie menekan tombol satu di ponselnya yang menghubungkan langsung dengan ponsel Sungmin. Namun ponsel itu hanya bergetar lemah didalam tas Sungmin yang terdapat didalam kelas kosong.

Wookie terus mencoba menghubungi Sungmin. Namun Yesung menghentikannya dan mengambil ponsel Wookie. "Mungkin saja Sungmin sedang bersama Kyu, jangan ganggu Wookie baby"

"Nde, mungkin kau benar hyung"

.

.

**Malam Harinya pukul 23.00 KST**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung aku lelah, antarkan aku pulang ya. Aku ingin membawakan makanan ini untuk Sungmin Hyung"

Sebenarnya Yesung tak mau Wookie pulang dan ia ingin Wookie menginap di apartemennya. Wookie terlihat lelah setelah membantunya seharian ini. Namun salahkanlah Wookie yang terlalu menyayangi Sungmin, ia tak akan bisa jika belum memastikan Sungmin baik-baik saja.

Mereka sampai didepan rumah Sungmin."Mengapa lampunya masih mati hyung ?"

Yesungie hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mereka berjalan ke pintu."Maih terkunci" Wookie lalu mengambil kunci cadangannya di dalam tasnya dan membuka pintu. Menyalakan seluruh lampunya dan mencari Sungmin diseluruh sudut rumah.

"Hyung, Sungmin Hyung tidak ada." Wookie menangis memeluk Yesung yang sedang mencari Sungmin dibelakang rumah. "Kemana Sungmin Hyung?"

Wookie terus menangis dan mencoba menanyakannya pada sahabat Sungmin Hyung.

"Yeobosseoyo, Siwon hyung.

"..."

"Apa kau bersama Sungmin Hyung ?"

"..."

"Nde Gomawo hyung"

Wookie menutup telfonnya dan menatap Yesungie"Siwon hyung mengatakan kalau Sungmin hyung pergi mencari Kyu, aku yakin mereka pasti disekolah. Ayo hyung, perasaanku sudah tak enak. Aku harus menemukan Sungmin Hyung"

Mereka menuju sekolah dan masuk setelah mendapat kunci dari penjaga sekolah. Namun sayang lift tak bisa dihidupkan hingga mereka harus berjalan naik turun tangga untuk mencari sungmin.

"Hyung !" Wookie dan Yesung mencari Sungmin ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. "Aish ! Kemana Sungmin hyung ? Kita harus menemukannya Hyung, kumohon kita harus menemukannya" Wookie mulai terisak.

Ini sudah jam 01.00 KST. Dini hari yang sepi dan dingin. Mereka sudah mencari Sungmin ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Hujan baru berhenti tengah malam tadi. Wookie sungguh ketakutan saat ini.

Wookie sudah menelfon teman Sungmin yang lain. Mereka juga mengatakan jika Sungmin mengejar Kyu. Namun Kyu sedang di rumahnya, mempersiapkan keberangkatannya. "Hyung, bagaimana jika kita telfon Kyu ? Mungkin dia tahu dimana Sungmin Hyung"

"Jangan Wookie, Kyu sedang mempersiapkan dirinya. Dia akan berangkat besok pagi. Jangan beritahu dia. Kajja kita cari Sungmin lagi." Yesung kembali menyeret langkahnya diikuti dengan Wookie dibelakangnya.

.

Trap

.

Trap

.

Mereka mencari dalam gelap meniti anak tangga yang begitu banyak , hingga akhirnya menemukan sebuah pintu menuju atap sekolah. Dengan ragu mereka melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekati pintu itu.

.

Kriet

.

Yesung dan Wookie masuk ke atap sekolah itu. Mereka menyinari setiap sudut di taman itu, hingga mata Wookie berhenti dan terpaku menatap hyungnya yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai taman.

"Hyung ! Ieronna !" teriak Wookie dengan kuatnya mengguncang tubuh Sungmin. Yesungie langsung mendekat dan berusaha merasakan denyut nadi Sungmin.

"Kajja Wookie, dia masih hidup." Yesung menggendong Sungmin dan mereka turun ke lantai dasar. Sungguh perjalanan yang melelahkan saat lift sekolah sedang tak berfungsi .

"Hyung, biar aku gantikan Hyung."

"Tidak, aku bisa membawanya sampai ke bawah" dengan susah payah Yesung akhirnya bisa membawa Sungmin turun dari atap yang setinggi 5 lantai itu. Mereka langsung menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, untung kalian cepat membawanya kesini. Dia mungkin hanya akan demam. Tapi aku rasa dia sedikit tertekan dan badannya lemah sekali. Aku sudah memberikannya suntikan obat tidur, jadi mungkin dia akan tidur cukup lama. Jangan mengganggunya dengan pikiran yang berat jika ia sudah bangun."

"Nde Dok, terima kasih"

Dokter itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan ruangan Sungmin. Wookie terus menangis di sisi Sungmin dan Yesung hanya bisa menatap miris pada sahabatnya itu. Sungmin yang pucat dan lemah.

"Apa kita akan tetap merahasiakannya dari Kyu, Hyung ?" Wookie menatap Yesungie yang terlihat berfikir keras. Yesungie berjalan agak menjauhi Wookie dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Kyu datanglah ke rumah sakit terdekat dari sekolah, aku menunggumu di kamar 501" Yesung langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Kyu yang memang tadi sedang tidur dan belum benar-benar sadar hanya mengerjapkan matanya. 'Apa tadi mimpi ? Sepertinya memang tadi Yesung Hyung menelfonku' Kyu membatin dan tak merasakan bahwa ia memang sedang menggenggam ponselnya hingga ponsel itu malah jatuh dari kasurnya.. Kyu mendudukkaan dirinya dan segera beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia terduduk di kursi belajarnya dan menatap foto Sungmin.

Ia tahu ia tak akan sanggup melihat Sungmin lagi, terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Lalu ia mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan perasaannya disana. Ia tak datang ke rumah sakit. Menganggap telfon Yesung hanyalah mimpi baginya.

.

.

"Hyung, kenapa Kyu tak kesini ? Apa dia tak mengkhawatirkan Sungmin Hyung ? Dia itu benar-benar keterlaluan hyung !" Wookie mengguncangkan tubuh Yesung. Ia sangat kesal dengan kelakuan Kyu yang tak mempedulikan Hyungnya.

Wookie jatuh terduduk dan menangis. Ia sungguh tak tega melihat Sungmin yang terbaring lemah dan pucat hanya karena Kyu. "Aku membenci Kyu ! Mengapa dia melakukan ini pada Sungmin Hyung ? Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa hyung ?"

Wookie terus mengumpat Kyu dalam pelukan Yesung. Yesung yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya bisa terus menciumi puncak kepala Wookie, agar ia tenang dan menjaga emosinya. "Ssshhh... Uljima Chagiyya, tenanglah. Tenangkan dirimu chagi, Sungmin membutuhkan kita. Jadi kuharap kau bisa sedikit menahan emosimu"

"Aku harus menemui Kyu yang bodoh itu Hyung !" Wookie meronta dalam pelukan Yesung. Ia sungguh marah dengan kebodohan Sungmin dan Kyu. "Dia tidak boleh meninggalkan Sungmin hyung dalam keadaan seperti ini Hyung, dia tidak boleh berbuat seperti ini pada Hyungku."

"Tenanglah chagi, aku akan menelfonnya kembali. Mungkin dia masih ada dirumah" Yesung melihat jam yang berdetak di dinding kamar dingin itu. Pukul 09.15 KST, sedangkan penerbangan Kyu pukul 10.00 KST

.

.

_Baby Need Your Love Love Love  
>Neoui sarang hanaro nan chungbunhae<br>Modeungeoseul da ilheodo  
>Neomaneun jeoldae nohchijin aneulgeoya<br>You Are My Everything My Love  
>Naegen neomani boyeo<br>Jaggu niga saenggakna  
>Eonjena naneun useulsu isseo<br>You Are My Everything My Heart_

Terdengar tone ponsel Kyu yang berbunyi nyaring di kamar Kyu. Kyu yang sedang sibuk menata barangnya di mobil tak mendengar suara ponsel itu.

"Chagi, dia tidak mengangkat telfonnya. Dasar anak bodoh, memangnya kemana sih ?" Yesung terus mengumpat – umpat tak jelas. Dia memang sudah menelfon lebih dari 5 kali dan belum juga diangkat.

"Hyung coba telfon lagi hyung, kumohon " Wookie memandang Yesungie dengan wajah tirusnya yang kini ikut pucat karena tertekan memikirkan Sungmin

"Arrasseo" Kembali Yesung menelfon Kyu.

.

.

Kyu yang memang melupakan surat yang telah dibuatnya untuk Sungmin, akhirnya kembali lagi kedalam kamarnya. Ia mendengar tone ponselnya berbunyi."Aishh ! Paboya Kyu, kau hampir melupakan ponselmu"

"Nde Kim Songsaenim, waeyo"

"..."

"Mwo ! Arrasseo"

Kyu langsung menutup telfonnya dan menyambar suratnya untuk Sungmin. Ia segera berlari ke mobilnya dan menuju ke rumah sakit di dekat sekolahnya.

.

.

Kriet...

.

Kyu melangkahkan kakinya lemas, ketika mata coklatnya menemukan tubuh mungil yang tertidur lemah di kasur rumah sakit itu. Ia tak mempedulikan ocehan Wookie yang seakan tak terdengar oleh telinganya. Telinganya tertutup dan hanya mendengar Sungmin.

Kyu bisa mendengar detak jantung yang lemah dari Sungmin, dan helaan nafas yang berat. Kyu jatuh bersimpuh pada lututnya dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Ia membelai pipi lembut yang pucat itu. mengecup tangan dingin Sungmin yang masih berkerut akibat kehujanan selama berjam-jam kemarin.

'Mengapa kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri Hyung ? Apa begitu berat jika harus jujur atas perasaanmu sendiri ?' Kyu membatin dan menatap mata Sungmin yang masih terpejam. Namun ia sudah berjanji akan memberikan waktu bagi Sungmin untuk benar-benar memikirkan semuanya baik-baik.

Kyu mencium kening Sungmin dan kembali mengusap pipi yang pucat itu. Ia kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Ia menyelipkannya di genggaman Sungmin. Sekali lagi Kyu menangis, meratapi kebodohan dan keegoisan Sungmin. Kyu berjalan menjauhi Sungmin dan menemui Wookie dan Yesung.

"Mianhe Wookie-ah, aku harus tetap pergi. Aku harap kepergianku dapat membuat Sungmin Hyung sadar dan mengerti. Kim Songsae, aku titipkan Sungmin Hyung padamu" Kyu meninggalkan kamar itu dengan langkahnya yang lemah. Ia tak sanggup lagi untuk berbalik dan melihat Sungmin. Ia tahu ini akan sangat berat untuknya, namun inilah yang terbaik saat ini, hingga Sungmin bisa menyadari kesalahannya satu hari nanti.

.

.

.

**TEBECE,,,,,,**

**Buat yang dah review : Saeko Hichoru, YuyaLoveSungmin, Chikyumin, Rima Kyumin Elf, Sen, Miyu-ChiElizxie Aire, MiEunMinWook, MinnieGalz, Winda Kyumin, Evil BungsuKyumin Baby 137, kyuminhottie, Jirania, Alethalani, Anggik , 21, kiratiqa-alegra maxwell, Cho Nithkeyta, Cupidshinee, Minniebeliebers, Kyuminlinz92, Jung Hana Cassie, 2Min Lovers, Sung Hye Ah, Iraira, , park kyumin, kim min lee, HoneyString, Fujoshi 103, My Black Fairy, kyoko sato, MIZU Keyla, Mrs. LeeHyukjae, Park SooHee, Pumpkinkyu, Park Hyun Ra, Someone,Perk Minnie, aya babykyu and temen yang lain yang dah review jeongmal gamsahamnida.**

**Gomawo atas reviewnya, more review please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Pretty Boy  
><strong>

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other suju member

Pairing : KYUMIN / YEWOOK / EUNHAE / ZHOURY / SIBUM / KANGTEUK

Genre : NC / ES LEMON GAG ACEM

Warning : Many Typos, Gag pakek EYD yang baek n bener, bahasa acak-acakan.

Summarry : "Mencintaimu telah menjadi satu alasan untukku benar-benar menjagamu. Aku tahu aku bukanlah yang terbaik, tapi semua akan kulakukan... untukmu..."

**Warning !**

Readerdeul yang baik, diharapkan saat membaca ini menyiapkan diri kalian dulu.

Dimohon untuk menyediakan tissue atau saputangan atau apa aja dah

Buat ngelap tu iler ma kringet kalian.

**DOUBLE NC ! A BIT HOT !**

ENJOY READING

Jangan baca terlalu cepat, dimohon khayati setiap kata-katanya#kekekekeke#

* * *

><p><strong> PRETTY BOY <strong>

**Previous CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

Kyu mencium kening Sungmin dan kembali mengusap pipi yang pucat itu. Ia kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Ia menyelipkannya di genggaman Sungmin. Sekali lagi Kyu menangis, meratapi kebodohan dan keegoisan Sungmin. Kyu berjalan menjauhi Sungmin dan menemui Wookie dan Yesung.

"Mianhe Wookie-ah, aku harus tetap pergi. Aku harap kepergianku dapat membuat Sungmin Hyung sadar dan mengerti. Kim Songsae, aku titipkan Sungmin Hyung padamu" Kyu meninggalkan kamar itu dengan langkahnya yang lemah. Ia tak sanggup lagi untuk berbalik dan melihat Sungmin. Ia tahu ini akan sangat berat untuknya, namun inilah yang terbaik saat ini, hingga Sungmin bisa menyadari kesalahannya satu hari nanti.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**SUNGMIN X YEWOOK side**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, bangunlah " Wookie masih menangisi Sungmin. Ini sudah sore dan sebentar lagi malam tapi Sungmin belum sadarkan diri. Ia masih bermimpi dan rasanya ia tak ingin bangun terlebih dahulu.

"Uljima chagiyya, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri" Yesungie mencoba menenangkan Wookie. Ia sungguh tak tahan harus melihat Wookie yang malah kini begitu tertekan dengan keadaan Sungmin.

**SUNGMIN POV**

'Aku mendengar suara Wookie memanggilku, tapi rasanya aku tak ingin bangun.' Aku berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalan sempit yang gelap. Disana aku melihat diriku sendiri yang meringkuk memeluk lututku dan menangis.

Aku mendengar suaranya. "Hyung, jangan menangis. Nanti kau tak cantik lagi." Kyu mendekatiku, dia tampan dengan baju putihnya. Aku bisa merasakan betapa ia sekarang seperti malaikat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan tersenyum menggodaku.

"Jangan menangis, wajah jelekmu merusak pemandanganku"Kyu masih bercanda denganku. Ia menarikku mengikutinya. Rasanya kakiku berjalan begitu ringan. Kami berhenti di tepi danau dengan air yang berwarna biru, cantik sekali. Aku membentangkan tanganku menghirup udaranya.

Langitnya yang cerah dan udaranya yang segar. Ada sebentuk cahaya pelangi diatas danau itu. Aku sungguh merasa inilah surga. Aku melihat Kyu yang berdiri sangat tampan disisiku. "Kyu, apakah kau mencintaiku ?" Aku bertanya padanya.

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku "Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung," Kyu memelukku dari belakang dan mencium leherku. Ia menghirup aroma tubuhku.

'Apakah aku wangi ?'Batinku. Aku melihat diriku sendiri bersama Kyu. Dia yang sungguh tampan dengan wajah yang menenangkan seperti malaikat. Aku mencoba mendekati diriku sendiri yang sedang berpelukan dengan Kyu.

"Hyung, jika aku pergi kau akan menungguku tidak ?" Kyu menatapku dengan matanya yang begitu manja. Ia tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Mwo ? "

"Nde, aku harus pergi sebentar, jadi tunggulah aku hyung"

"Tapi Kyu, mengapa kau tega sekali padaku" Aku menunduk sedih, perlahan aku menangis.

"Kau tak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, jadi siapa yang tega kalau begitu ? Aku selalu mengucapkan kata cinta untukmu. Merayumu dan mengganggumu" Kyu mengecup pipiku. "Mencium pipimu"

Kemudian Kyu mengecup dahiku "Mengecup dahimu" dan Kyu mengecup bibirku sekilas dan menatapku" dan bahkan aku mencium bibirmu." Kyu menjilat leherku dan menghisapnya kuat. Membuatku merinding karena rasa geli yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Kyu mencium dan menghisapnya lagi, hingga begitu banyak bercak merah yang tercipta.

Kyu membuka kancing bajuku dan menurunkan kerahnya hingga ia dengan bebas mencium bahuku. Aku hanya menggigit bibirku menahan rasa yang ia berikan pada tubuhku. Aku meremas kuat rambut coklatnya yang ikal itu. Hingga tubuhku goyah membuat kami terjatuh dan ia menindihku terus mencium tubuhku.

Aku merasakan benar-benar panas sekarang. Aku menarik wajah Kyu dan menciumnya, aku sungguh ingin mencium dan menguasainya. Aku terbakar dan panas. Aku melumat dan mengulum bibir tebal yang sangat menggoda itu. Erangan Kyu terdengar lirih semakin membuatku bernafsu untuk menghisapnya. Aku terus memainkan lidahku dalam mulutnya dan memainkan tanganku meraba punggungnya.

Ia menikmati permainanku dan terus mengerang. Aku merinding merasakan remasan pada juniorku, ia meremasnya dan mempermainkannya. Ia membuka kakiku dengan lututnya dan menyusupkan tangan nakalnya dalam celanaku.

Kyu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan mata nakalnya. Ia menjilat bibirku dan terus meremas juniorku. Aku terus menggelinjang menggerakkan tubuhku yang terasa geli dan sungguh telah benar-benar membutuhkan sentuhan Kyu saat itu.

Namun Kyu malah menghentikan aksinya. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri membelakangiku. "Katakan kau mencintaiku hyung, atau kau benar-benar ingin aku pergi ?" Kyu menengok padaku. Aku hanya menundukkan wajahku. Rasanya aku tak berani menatapnya, aku sungguh malu.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak mau berbicara. Maafkan aku hyung, jika kali ini aku yang akan menjadi orang egois dan meninggalkanmu. Jika kau mencintaiku, katakan padaku suatu hari nanti saat aku kembali. Tetaplah bersamaku dan setialah menantiku." Kyu melangkahkan kakinya yang ringan dan meninggalkan aku.

Aku menatap bayanganku sendiri yang menangis, aku terus menangis menahan rasa sakit di hatiku. Aku sungguh tak ingin dia pergi

**SUNGMIN POV END**

Yesung menghampiri Wookie yang masih setia duduk disisi Sungmin, ia menggenggam tangan Wookie dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Wookie baby, istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah seharian menjaganya."

"Aku tidak lelah hyung, aku ingin menemani Sungmin hyung" Wookie kembali menatap Sungmin.

Ia dan Yesung merasa aneh dengan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berkeringat. Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tangannya bergerak seakan meraih sesuatu di hadapannya yang teramat jauh.

"Kyu ! Jebal Kyu ! Jangan pergi, kumohon " Sungmin menangis dan terus mencoba meraih Kyu yang meninggalkannya dalam mimpinya. "Kyu, hiks... Jebal Kyu, aku tak mau kau meninggalkan aku Kyu Hiks..." Sungmin terus meracau memanggil Kyu.

"Hyung, bangunlah hyung. Hentikan mimpimu hyung, kumohon bangun hiks..." Wookie terus mengangis dan mengguncang tubuh Sungmin. Yesung tengah memanggil dokter yang menangani Sungmin.

"Kyu, nemou saranghae Kyu hiks... Jeongmall saranghaeyo hiks..." Sungmin terus memanggil Kyu. Wookie hanya menangis menatap hyungnya yang terus memanggil Kyu. 'Apa kau begitu mencintainya hyung ?' Wookie membatin 'Paboya Sungmin hyung ! Paboya Kyuhun ! Kalian berdua benar – benar bodoh ' Wookie mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ia sungguh sakit melihat hyungnya seperti orang gila terus meracau memanggil Kyu.

"Kyu !" Sungmin berteriak begitu keras dan akhirnya terbangun. Wookie memeluknya berusaha menenangkannya. "Wookie, Kyu ... Dimana Kyu ?"Sungmin menangis dalam pelukan Wookie. "Katakan padaku, dimana dia ? Hiks..."

Dokter yang memeriksa Sungmin datang bersama Yesungie. Ia memeriksa Sungmin dan mengajak Yesung keluar menemuinya. "Mianhe Yesung-Ssi, aku rasa Sungmin sedikit depresi. Mungkin ini akan berdampak pada kondisi emosionalnya. Ia terlalu tertekan itu menyebabkan ia mengigau dan berpikiran tak jelas. Mungkin dengan bantuan dan perhatian yang lebih padanya, kalian dapat memulihkannya"

"Tapi dia tidak sakit 'kan, dok ?" Yesungie mencoba bertanya lebih detail. "Ahni, dia baik-baik saja. Demamnya juga sudah turun. Fisiknya sehat tapi secara pemikiran dan hatinya, dia tertekan. Jadi bantu dia" Dokter menepuk lengan Yesung dan tersenyum padanya. "Dia bisa pulang kapan saja kalian mau,"Dokter itu kemudian meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung kembali masuk ke kamar Sungmin. Ia menemukan Wookie sedang menemani Sungmin. Sungmin tengah membaca selembar kertas yang memang itu adalah surat dari Kyu. "Kyu, kemana Kyu hyung ?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Yesung.

"Dia memperoleh beasiswa ke Jepang, University of Tokyo. Dia mendapatkan program pendidikan selama 8 tahun untuk menjadi seorang dokter spesialis disana." Yesung berjalan mendekati Wookie dan Sungmin.

"Mwo ?" Sungmin yang terkejut hanya berucap lirih. "Beasiswa ? 8 tahun ? Jepang ?" Sungmin mulai menangis kembali. Ia menatap surat Kyu yang makin lama tulisan itu semakin buram. Ia mengusap air matanya mencoba untuk tenang dan tegar.

"Mianhe, aku tak memberitahukanmu. Kepala Sekolah mengatakan itu adalah pengajuan dari Kyu saat ia baru lompat kelas. Meski ia pintar perlu banyak pertimbangan dari Universitas itu hingga akhirnya permohonan beasiswanya diterima. Aku harap kau tak kecewa." Yesung menatap Sungmin dengan wajah penyesalannya.

"Ahni, aku hanya kaget saja. Dia meninggalkan aku" Sungmin mencoba berbicara sedatar mungkin. Namun lama kelamaan terus memandang surat dari Kyu, Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya dan melipat lututnya. Dia menangis.

Wookie mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin "Hyung, jangan lemah begini. Kuatlah hyung, Kyu tak akan melupakanmu. Yakinlah ia akan kembali padamu." bisik Wookie lirih pada telinga Sungmin.

Hingga semalaman itu juga Sungmin terus menangis dan kembali membaca berulang kali surat dari Kyu. Ia terus saja memandang surat yang sudah lusuh dan luntur itu.

_To My Lovely Cute Min_

_Tenggelam dalam waktu yang kita lalui bersama, bagimu akankah masih tetap ada? _

_Begitu banyak waktu yang terlewati, kenangan bersamamu_

_Hanya menjadi kenangan yang tak bernama_

_Kita telah bersama untuk waktu yang cukup lama Hyung, tapi sekarang aku sendirian_

_Dan semua kenangan kita telah menghilang._

_Dan bagiku itu semua hanya kenangan yang tak bernama_

_Aku masih memikirkan semua waktu bersamamu, tapi aku harus belajar untuk melepaskannya_

_Aku tak bisa melakukan yang terbaik di masa lalu, ini adalah waktuku untuk berubah hyung_

_Karena kenangan kita hanya kenangan yang tak dikenal_

_Hingga sekarang aku melihat bayanganmu disekitarku, _

_Aku masih menunggu kekalahanmu atas egomu _

_Tapi kenangan kita perlahan terlihat samar dan hanya menjadi kenangan yang tak bernama_

_Segalanya seakan terhapus dan hingga sekarang ingatan tentangku bersamamu masih seringkali menggangguku_

_Hyung, jika aku bisa memutar waktu kembali_

_Aku akan selalu mengatakan seberapa dalam aku mencintaimu, Jeongmall Saranghae hyung_

_Karena hanya satu kau yang aku cintai, Neomu Saranghae_

_Ingatlah cinta kita meski kenangan kita berdua hanya kenangan yang tak bernama _

_Hyung, aku akan mengingatmu_

_Berjanjilah padaku jika kita akan berjumpa lagi suatu hari nanti_

_Dan aku akan mengingat janji ini didalam hatiku_

_Dan satu permintaanku hyung, ayo kita buat kenangan kita lagi dan berilah nama untuk kenangan kita nanti_

_With all love for you_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

.

.

Sungmin keluar dari rumah sakit dan terus mengurung dirinya dikamar. Ia seperti orang mati yang sudah bosan hidup di dunia ini. Wookie mendekatinya dan duduk disisinya. Ia sangat sedih dengan keadaan hyungnya kini. Sungmin yang pucat dan tak terawat sama sekali.

"Hyung, apakah kau akan begini terus ? Sebentar lagi kau akan ujian kelulusan hyung, bukankah kau ingin Kyu cepat kembali ? Berusahalah menikmati hidupmu hyung."

"Tapi Wookie, Kyu..." Sungmin menghentikan kata-katanya. "Aku ingin Kyu, hiks..." Sungmin sungguh hanya ingin menangis dan terus menangis. "Hyung, Kyu ingin kau memikirkan dan menentukan keputusanmu. Jika Kyu tahu kau akan begini aku rasa dia tak akan mencintaimu lagi"

Wookie mengajak Sungmin berdiri dan menuntunnya ke lemari pakaian dengan kaca besar di pintunya. "Lihatlah hyung, kau yang pucat dan jelek seperti ini. Mata yang seharusnya cantik telah membuatmu seperti gumpalan daging dengan kantung hitam yang mengerikan ini. Pipi ini harusnya chubby dan merona tidak pucat seperti ini. Kau kekurangan gizi karena tak makan hyung." Wookie membelai rambut hyungnya yang acak-acakan dan merapikannya.

Wookie memutar tubuh Sungmin menghadapnya, ia memegang lengan Sungmin menyadari tubuh Sungmin yang lemah. Wookie menatap Sungmin dengan wajah mengejeknya.

"Hyung, ini baru seminggu Kyu meninggalkanmu. Bagaimana jika dia kembali 8 tahun yang akan datang ? Bagaimana keadaanmu ? Apakah kau akan memberi wajah yang lebih buruk dari ini pada Kyu ?" Sungmin menatap wookie.

Meski Sungmin adalah hyung disini, namun Wookie lebih pengertian dan selalu berhati-hati. Wookie mengajak Sungmin ke ruang makan. Ia telah menyiapkan makanan yang cukup sehat untuk Sungmin. "Hyung, dua hari tak makan kau pasti lapar. Sebelumnya juga, kau hanya makan sedikit bahkan bisa disebut tak makan selama seminggu ini."

Wookie menepuk bahu Sungmin yang terlihat melamun. Sungmin menatap Wookie dengan mata sendunya yang memerah karena terus menangis. " Jika kau terus mengurung dirimu seperti itu, apakah kau pikir kau bisa menemui Kyu ? Mungkin saja sebelum 8 tahun kau sudah mati"

Wookie sangat lancar mengatai Sungmin. Ia sudah lelah terus membujuk Sungmin. Inilah cara terakhirnya, ia harus bisa mengembalikan Sungmin yang dulu. Sungmin yang cantik dan selalu ceria dengan wajah yang bersinar dan pipi merona. Mata Sungmin yang cantik dan rambutnya yang wangi.

Wookie mencoba menyuapi Sungmin meski Sungmin tetap tak mau membuka mulutnya. "Atau kau memang sudah ingin mati hyung ? Kau pikir Kyu akan menemuimu di surga ? Hyung, Kyu itu pergi ke Jepang. Disana banyak wanita cantik yang akan menggodanya." Wookie mulai menggoda Sungmin.

"Bukan tidak mungkin Kyu akan membawa wanitanya saat pulang nanti dan memamerkannya padamu. Sedangkan dirimu, mungkin kau akan menemuinya dengan mata merah di tambah lingkaran hitam yang membuatmu terlihat seperti monster panda yang menakutkan." Terdengar suara lain yang mengatai Sungmin.

" Dan wajahmu yang kurus pasti sangat jelek. Bagaimana kau bisa merebut Kyu nantinya jika kau hanya akan seperti ini terus ?" Hyukkie yang baru datang langsung duduk di sisi Sungmin dan mengatai Sungmin.

"Hyukkie, Hae " Sungmin merasa senang dengan kehadiran mereka. "Aku menyerah untuk mengejarmu bukan berarti aku suka kau seperti ini. Aku marah dengan Kyu, tapi aku lebih marah padamu." Hae tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Hyukkie dan menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Aku dan Hyukkie akan selalu membantumu, bersemangatlah. " Hyukkie mengambil sendok yang telah berisi bubur dari tangan Wookie dan menyuapi Sungmin. Sungmin mengunyahnya dengan pelan. Hyukkie tersenyum manis dan mengusap pipi pucat sungmin."Aku kira, kau lebih cantik dan manis daripada aku. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, kau sangat jelek "

Tak lama terdengar suara ramai diluar. Wookie membuka pintu dan masuklah 6 namja tampan yang meramaikan rumah Sungmin.

Teukkie mendekati Sungmin diikuti dongsaengnya dibelakangnya."Teukkie hyung," Sungmin memeluk hyungnya yang sangat ia sayangi itu. "Mianhe chagie, aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugas dari sekolah yang mengharuskan aku pergi dari Seoul selama beberapa minggu ini."

Teukkie memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. "Ckckckck... lihatlah adikku yang jelek ini, dia sungguh jelek dan mengerikan. Mengapa kau baru menangisinya sekarang ? Anak bodoh " Teukkie memeluk Sungmin dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Nde hyung, mengapa kau jadi jelek begini? Aku hampir saja tak mengenalimu tadi." Henry mendekati Sungmin dan memberikan satu tas besar padanya. "Cepatlah sehat hyung, ini adalah alat gambar dan beberapa pewarna."

Henry tersenyum pada semua hyungnya. "Ini adalah hadiah dari kami. Kami tahu kau pasti akan merindukan Kyu. Gambarlah dia sebisamu hyung, karna kami tahu kau pasti tak memiliki fotonya dan kami juga tak akan memberikanmu foto Kyu." Henry tersenyum dan menunjukkan pipinya yang begitu chubby dan menggemaskan hingga Sungmin yang tak tahan malah mencubitnya.

"Nde, kami ingin kau menggambarnya dengan hatimu." Kata Yesungie yang tengah memeluk pinggang Wookie dibelakang Sungmin. Sungmin menatap semua wajah hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Mianhe telah mengecewakan kalian." Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan Teukki.

"Oh iya, aku akan tinggal di rumahmu karena Lee ajhussi dan ajhumma akan menetap di luar negeri selama satu atau dua tahun. Mereka khawatir padamu, tapi keadaan perusahaan membuat mereka terpaksa harus bekerja keras. " Teukkie menatap Sungmin.

"Aku akan memastikan kau hidup dengan baik Sungmin-ah. " Teukki menatap Wookie dan Yesungie. "Dan aku rasa dengan sedikit bantuan Yesung hyung dan Wookie." Mereka semua tersenyum dan memeluk Sungmin.

"Nde, Minnie-ah. Aku sangat kehilangan sahabatku yang selalu cantik dan ceria. Bagaimana kau mempertanggung jawabkan dirimu didepan Kyu yang bodoh dan jelek itu jika kau sekarang seperti mayat hidup begini"

"Kya, Siwonnie! Jangan mengataiku !" Sungmin membentak Siwon yang tengah menatapnya dan kemudian Siwon menatap Kibum yang duduk dipangkuannya. "Lihatlah kekasihku ini, aku meninggalkannya dua tahun bukan semakin jelek tapi dia semakin manis dan seksi." Kibum mencubit lengan Siwon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena godaan Siwon.

"Lihatlah, dia Sungguh cantik hingga aku tak akan menggantinya meski dengan wanita bule asli Swedia" Perkataan Siwon langsung saja menjadi bahan tertawaan mereka semua. Teukkie mulai menyuapi Sungmin. Dan Zhoumi juga Henry mulai menceritakan kisah mereka.

Seskali Kangin menunjukkan wajah kesalnya karena Teukki terus saja memperhatikan Sungmin dan mengacuhkannya. Yang lainnya hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang sudah hidup kembali.

Mereka mencoba mengembalikan Sungmin yang seperti semula. Sungmin yang selalu cantik dan ceria.

**.**

**.**

**HaeHyuk Side**

**.**

**.**

Hae mengantar Hyukkie pulang ke rumahnya setelah memastikan keadaan Sungmin lebih baik. "Hyukkie chagi, bolehkan aku mampir kerumahmu ?" tanya Hae ketika mereka sampai di depan rumah Hyukkie.

"Memangnya mau apa ? Tidak biasanya."

"Hanya ingin kerumahmu saja"

"Arra"

Mereka keluar dari mobil Hae dan masuk kedalam rumah Hyukkie. "Umma ! Aku pulang !" teriak Hyukkie. "Kau duduklah dulu, aku akan mencari Umma dan Appaku. Kau mau minum apa ?" tanya Hyukkie yang tengah berjalan kedapurnya.

"Apa saja chagie, tak diberi minum pun aku tak apa. Memandangmu saja hausku sudah hilang" Hae terus merayu Hyukkie dan mengikutinya sampai didapurnya yang memang terletak lurus dengan pintu masuk dan ruang tamu.

"Ah," Hae menunjuk sebuah kertas kecil " Hyukkie chagi, Umma dan Appa akan pergi ke luar kota dan mungkin akan pulang dua hari lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Makanlah apa yang ingin kau makan. Uangnya ada diatas meja di kamarmu. Umma." Hae membaca notes yang tertempel di pintu kulkas itu.

Hyukkie menggigit bibirnya karena entah bagaimana tiba-tiba ada perasaan yang aneh berputar dalam perutnya. "Jadi, Uri Hyukkie akan sendirian dirumahnya malam ini eoh ?" Hae mendekati Hyukkie dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Hyukkie. Memutar tubuh hyukkie dan mendorongnya pada pintu kulkas.

"Hae, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"Menurutmu apa chagi ?"

"Apa ?"

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan saat melihatmu dengan pakaianmu yang begitu menggoda ini ?" Hae menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terus menekan Hyukkie yang terpepet pada pintu kulkas.

Hyukkie hanya memakai jeans ketat berwarna coklat dan kemeja putih saja. Sesungguhnya itu tak bisa disebut menggoda jika saja Hyukkie tak membuka dua kancing atasnya tadi saat tiba dirumah. Karena panas, ia berjalan menuju dapur seraya membuka dua kancing kemejanya untuk sedikit merasakan udara dingin.

"Ah, Hae kau tak akan melakukan apapun bukan ?"

"Ahni, aku hanya melakukan yang seharusnya aku lakukan chagi" Hae memulainya dengan segera.

Ia mencium Hyukkie dan menekannya begitu keras. Ia sudah panas dari tadi. Hae terus melumat dan mengulum bibir Hyukki. Dihisapnya kuat bibir Hyukkie, membuat Hyukkie mengerang merasakan nikmat dan geli yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

Kini malah Hyukkie yang sangat bersemangat mencium Hae. Ia berusaha mendominasi ciuman mereka dan menelusupkan tangan nakalnya kedalam kaos Hae. Hyukkie memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut Hae dan tangannya tengah memilin kedua nipple Hae membuat Hae semakin merasakan kenikmatan.

Tinggi mereka yang hampir sama membuat Hae dengan mudah menekan juniornya yang tengah mengeras hingga bergesekan dengan junior Hyukkie. "Ahhh !" Hyukkie melenguh saat Hae dengan sengaja menggesekkan juniornya.

Hyukkie melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap Hae. Tangannya masih memanjakan nipple Hae dan Hae juga masih sibuk menggesekkan juniornya pada junior Hyukkie yang sudah sama-sama menegang.

"Ha...ah, jangan lakukanh disinihh Hae"

"Baiklah chagih, tunjukkan kamarmu " Hae mengangkat Hyukkie bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar Hyukkie dan menutup pintunya dengan satu kakinya.

Hae meletakkan tubuh Hyukkie diatas king size bed Hyukkie. Hae terus menggesekkan juniornya, ia sungguh sudah tak tahan melihat Hyukkie."Hae, ahh janganh menggodakuhhh " Hyukkie mengerang nikmat merasakan Juniornya yang terus bergesekan dengan junior Hae.

Hae memulai pekerjaannya, ia membuka semua kancing Hyukkie dan membuka celananya serta menurunkannya hingga menyisakan boxer Hyukkie saja. Dengan cepat Hae membuka kaosnya dan menurunkan celananya hingga terlihatlah tubuh Hae yang kini agak berotot itu membuat Hyukkie blushing tak karuan.

Hae langsung mencium Hyukkie dengan kuat dan keras. Ia tak memberikan sedikitpun kesempatan bagi Hyukkie untuk mendominasi ciuman mereka. Hae memainkan lidahnya dan mengabsen seluruh isi mulut Hyukkie. Merasakan langit-langit mulut Hyukkie dan mengabsen semua giginya. Saling bertukar saliva dan mendorong kuat lidah Hyukkie yang memaksa masuk kedalam mulunya.

Ia memainkan kedua tangannya memilin nipple Hyukkie yang tengah memerah dan terus menghisap dan melumat bibir Hyukkie. Hyukkie menekan tengkuk Hae dan sedikit meremas rambut Hae, menyalurkan semua rasa yang ingin meledak didalam tubuhnya.

Hae menyudahi ciumannya dan menyerang leher Hyukkie. Hae menghisap leher Hyukkie dan terus membuat banyak kissmark dimana-mana. Hyukkie terus melenguh dan mengerang nikmat. Hae menjilat telinga Hyukkie dan memainkan lidahnya ditelinga Hyukkie. "Ahhh, Hae ah gelih " Hyukkie terus meracau tak jelas.

Hae terus melakukan jilatannya dan memainkan nipple Hyukkie. Ia menggigit dan menekannya, memainkan lidahnya dan memutarnya dengan pintar dan tangannya tengah menyusup meremas junior Hyukkie.

Namun Hae tiba – tiba saja berhenti dan menarik tubuh Hyukkie hingga ia dalam posisi duduk sekarang. Hae berdiri dan melepaskan boxernya. Terbebaslah Junior Hae yang seakan meminta tolong untuk dimanjakan.

"Kulum Hyukkie chagie, aku tahu kau akan menyukai adik kecilmu ini " Hae mengarahkan juniornya pada mulut Hyukkie dan dengan senang hati Hyukkie memainkan lidahnya dan mengulum Junior Hae. Hyukkie menghisap dan memainkan lidahnya memanjakan junior Hae sesekali juga ia sedikit menggoda Hae dengan menggesekkan giginya pada kulit Junior Hae. Lidah Hyukkie senantiasa menari-nari di kepala Junior Hae membuat Hae menggelinjang dan terus melenguh nikmat.

Hyukkie melakukan blowjobnya dengan baik, menghisapnya kuat dengan tempo yang lambat, tangannya tak kalah sibuk kini tengah memainkan twinsball Hae. Sesekali Hyukkie melepaskan kulumannya dan menjilati junior Hae, ia juga menjilati dan memainkan twinsball Hae dengan lidahnya sementara tangannya sibuk mengocok junior kekasihnya itu.

"Akhh, Chagiyya kau pintar sekali akhhh"

Hae terus meracau menahan nikmat yang terus menggelitik tubuhnya. "Akhh lebih cepat, ahhh chagii kau pintar"

Hyukkie mempercepat blowjobnya dan menghisapnya kuat. Tubuh Hae yang ikut maju mundur sesekali membuat Hyukkie terbatuk namun ia tak menghentikan blowjobnya. Akhirnya Hae merasakan juniornya berkedut dan ia mengeluarkan semua isinya.

"Akhhh ! aku keluar ahhhh !"

Hae mengeluarkan cairannya dalam mulut Hyukkie dan cairan itu berhasil memenuhi mulut Hyukkie. Hae langsung menyerang Hyukkie dan menciumnya meminta Hyukkie berbagi cairannya.

"Ehhmmm, rasanya nikmat sekali chagi. Kau pintar" Hae tersenyum pada Hyukkie dan kembali mencium Hyukkie. Hae menekan sedikit tubuh Hyukkie dan membuka kaki Hyukkie dengan lututnya. Ia menyusupkan tangan nakalnya dan memainkan junior Hyukkie.

"Akhhh, kau suka sekali menggodakuhh " Hyukkie meracau dalam ciumannya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi sekarang. Hyukkie mendorong tubuh Hae dan menurunkan boxernya sendiri. Hae yang seakan mengerti maksud Hyukkie langsung menyerang kekasihnya hingga Hyukkie terjatuh dikasurnya dan dengan senang hati Hae mengocok junior Hyukkie dan terus mencium Hyukkie memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Hyukkie.

"Akhhh" Hyukkie meremas sprei kasurnya yang memang sudah berantakan itu. Ia mengerang menahan nikmat yang ia rasakan. Hae menjilat leher dan bahu Hyukkie menggigit dan menghisapnya kuat, kembali menciptakan bercak merah dan terus melakukan jilatannya.

Hae menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Hyukkie. "Akhh, chagi aku sudah tak tahan lagi" Hae mengulum Junior Hyukkie dan menghisapnya kuat. Memainkan lidahnya dan terus melakukan blowjobnya. Hae mempercepat gerakannya dan terus mempercepatnya saat merasakan junior Hyukkie menegang.

"Akhhh akuh keluar Hae-ahhhh" Hyukkie berteriak memanggil Hae dan mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya dalam mulut Hae. Hae membasahi jarinya dan hole Hyukkie dengan cairan Hyukkie sendiri. Dengan cepat ia mencoba memasukkan satu jarinya.

"Akhhh ! Sakit Hae !" Hyukkie berteriak dan menatap Hae dengan berlinangan air mata. Hae mengusap air mata Hyukkie dan mencium bibirnya. Mencoba menenangkan Hyukkie.

Hae tetap mencoba memasukkan jarinya dan menggerakkannya pelan-pelan. Merasa Hyukkie lebih rileks, Hae terus mencoba memasukkan jarinya hingga ketiga jarinya masuk dan bermain melebarkan hole Hyukkie. Hae terus menggerakkan jarinya dan menusuk hole itu dalam, mencari sweet spot kekasihnya.

Hyukkie terus mengerang menahan sakit yang serasa merobek tubuhnya. Ia menangis lirih namun Hae terus menciumnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hyukkie dari rasa sakitnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Hae mengganti jarinya dengan juniornya yang tengah menegang. "Akkhhhh !" Hyukkie menjerit keras dan mengomeli Hae. "Paboya akhhh, Hae Jeongmall Paboya ! Appo Hae-ah !"

"Sedikit lagi chagi, tahanlah " Hae berhasil memasukkan juniornya dengan ukuran yang besar itu. Hole hyukkie terasa penuh dan Hae mulai menggerakkan juniornya. Ia menggenjot tubuh Hyukkie dengan cepat tak mempedulikan secercah darah yang keluar dari dalam single hole Hyukkie.

"Akhhh !" Hyukie kembali mengerang antara sakit dan nikmat. Hae terus menggenjot dengan keras hole Hyukkie dan Hae juga memaju mundurkan tubuh Hyukkie untuk memperdalam genjotannya. Merasa belum puas Hae mengangkat tubuh Hyukkie dan menaikkannya keatas tubuhnya membuat Hyukkie on top.

"Bergeraklah Chagiyya, carilah kenikmatanmu sendiri " kata Hae seraya terus menggerakkan pinggul Hyukkie ke atas dan ke bawah.

Hyukkie yang terangsang dengan sisa tenaganya dan menahan sakit di holenya menggenjot tubuhnya sendiri, keringat telah mengalir membasahi tubuhnya. Hyukkie terus menggenjot keatas dan kebawah dengan cepat dan keras Hingga merasakan junior Hae menghantam sesuatu di holenya yang membuatnya menggila.

"Akhhh ! Ini jauh lebih nikmat Hae-ahhhh !" Hyukkie terus meracau dan menggenjot Hae. "Akhh terus chagi lebih cepat, akuhh akan keluar akhhh "

Hyukkie mempercepat genjotannya dan sebentar saja Hae sudah mengeluarkan cairannya dalam hole Hyukkie. "Akhhh ! Kau hebat chagi " Hae sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya den mencium bibir Hyukkie.

Namun Hyukkie yang belum cum untuk kedua kalinya malah kembali menggenjot junior Hae yang masih ada dalam Holenya. "Akhhh Chagiyahh, masih kurang ya ? Akhhhh ! " Hae terus merasakan tubuhnya menegang dan kembali juniornya membesar dalam hole Hyukkie.

"Kau yang telah membuatku gila Hae-ahhh ! Kau sungguh Ahhhh ! Besar chagie !" Hyukkie terus menggoyang dan menggenjot junior Hae dalam holenya. Mereka terus melakukannya entah akan sampai berapa ronde.

.

.

**YEWOOK SIDE**

.

.

"Sungmin hyung sudah tidur. Akhhh hari ini sungguh menyenangkan hyung. Terima kasih kau telah menemani kami" Wookie memeluk Yesung yang tengah menunggunya dari tadi saat ia menemani Sungmin untuk tidur.

"Nde, aku hanya khawatir kau terlalu lelah chagi" Yesung mencium dahi Wookie. "Hei kau sangat berkeringat. Mandi sana !" perintah Yesung. Wookie hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan 'menghina-sekali-kau-hyung'

"Jangan mengataiku. Aku tadi memang belum mandi. Ditambah tadi harus membereskan rumah dan memasak untuk Sungmin Hyung. Teukkie Hyung akan mulai pindah besok sore, jadi tidak apa-apa jika aku mandinya besok saja. Toh tak ada yang tahu selain hyung"

Namun Yesung seakan berpikiran lain. Ia melihat Wookie yang berkeringat dengan rambut yang sedikit basah membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi gelisah dan jantungnya berdebar. Yesung memeluk Wookie dan menatapnya.

"Apa mau aku mandikan ?"

"Mwo ?"

"Ahni, tidak usah" Wookie menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Ia tahu, Yesung pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Meski ia lama berpacaran dengan Yesung, ia belum pernah melakukan hal yang berlebihan, hanya sampai ciuman. Itu juga hanya sekedar saja.

"Kajja, aku mandikan chagie" Yesung mengangkat Wookie langsung ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Wookie.

Yesung menurunkan Wookie dan mendorongnya ke dinding kamar mandi. Menghidupkan showernya dan membasahi tubuh Wookie. Wookie melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Yesung. Yesung mencium Wookie dengan pelan dan lembut membiarkan shower menggantung diatas dan membasahi tubuh mereka berdua.

Yesung memasukkan lidahnya dan memainkannya didalam mulut Wookie. Lidah mereka saling bergelut dan Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya menggigit lembut bibir Wookie. Wookie mengerang merasakan nikmat dalam tubuhnya. Yesung membuka satu persatu kancing baju Wookie dan menurunkannya membuangnya ke lantai kamar mandi.

Wookie hanya tersipu malu menatap Yesung. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu Wookie baby, terlihat seperti aku memperkosamu " Yesung menjilat telinga Wookie dan berbisik padanya. "Atau kita hentikan saja dan aku memandikanmu ?"

"Ahni, lanjutkan saja hyung " Wookie semakin malu dan memainkan jarinya pada dada Yesung. "Arra, jangan menyesal nde. Sekarang buka bajuku, aku ingin kau yang membuka semua bajuku "

Wookie membuka semua kancing kemeja Yesungie dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat. Yesung langsung menyerang Wookie, menciumnya dan melumat bibir Wookie. Tangan Yesung meneruskan pekerjaan Wookie, ia melepaskan celananya dan juga berusaha membuka dan melepaskan celana Wookie.

Tangan Yesung yang mungil itu langsung saja memainkan junior Wookie membuat Wookie melenguh nikmat dan bernafas dengan berat menahan sensasi yang baru ia rasakan itu. Yesung terus mengocok junior Wookie sementara bibirnya masih mencium Wookie. Aliran air shower itu terus membasahi tubuh mereka.

Tangan Wookie meraih sabun yang ada di box yang tertempel di dinding kamar mandi itu. Ia mulai mengusapkan sabun keseluruh tubuh Yesung dan gerakan jari Wookie yang pelan dan menggoda itu membuat Yesung semakin terangsang dan mempercepat kocokannya.

Lidah Yesung masih asyik bermain dan mendominasi ciumannya pada Wookie sementara tangannya terus mempercepat kocokannya hingga akhirnya "Ahhh hyung, aku keluar ahhh" Wookie mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya di tangan Yesung. Yesung segera mengambil sabun cair dan menyabuni tubuh Wookie.

Dengan pelan Yesung mengusapkan sabun itu dengan tangannya dan sesekali memainkan nipple Wookie yang memerah dan tegang itu. Yesung kembali mencium Wookie sementara Wookie meremas Junior Yesungie dan mengocoknya dengan pelan.

Yesung meraih showernya dan menyiram tubuh Wookie dan tubuhnya sendiri hingga semua busa menghilang dari tubuh mereka. Yesung kembali mengambil shampo dan mengusapkannya pada rambut Wookie. Wookie yang merasa tersanjung melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Yesung.

Yesungie menyiram Wookie dan kini giliran Wookie yang mengeramasi hyungnya itu. Wookie mulai meremas rambut Yesung hingga berbusa tapi Yesung tak tinggal diam, tangannya mengocok pelan dan memainkan twinsball Wookie. Membuat Wookie menahan erangannya dan meremas rambut Yesung dengan keras.

Yesung terus mengocok Junior Wookie hingga akhirnya Wookie merasakan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. "Ahhhh akuh keluar hyung.. . Ahhhh !" Wookie berteriak dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya memeluk Yesung memuntahkan semua cairannya di perut dan tangan hyungnya itu.

Wookie mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit mencoba meraih shower dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tadi. "Chagi, kita lanjutkan di kasurmu. Aku tak mau kau sakit karena terlalu lama bermain air." Wookie menggangguk malu dan Yesung langsung mengangkatnya dan menjatuhkannya di kasur. Keadaan tubuh mereka yang basah dan kamar Wookie yang berAC membuat Wookie kedinginan.

"Hyung, bisakah kau matikan ACnya, aku dingin" pinta Wookie seraya memeluk selimutnya. Namun Yesung tak peduli, dia malah menarik dan membuang selimut Wookie ke sembarang tempat dan menindih tubuh kurus Wookie.

"Aku yang akan menghangatkanmu Chagi" Yesung menjilat wajah Wookie dan melumat bibirnya. Menekan bibir yang sudah membiru karena kedinginan itu dan kaki Yesung yang berada ditengah kaki Wookie menekan butt Wookie dengan lututnya.

Tangan mungil Yesung memainkan twinsball Wookie membuat Wookie menggila dan menarik leher Yesung. Wookie melenguh dengan nafas beratnya menahan geli karena Yesung terus saja memainkan twinsballnya.

Yesung menyudahi ciumannya dan menatap Wookie, "Chagi, aku akan sedikit bermain denganmu" kata Yesung kemudian menjilat dan menciumi wajah Wookie. Memainkan lidahnya ditelinga Wookie dan terus menggigitnya kecil. Lidahnya yang pintar mengecap rasa tubuh Wooki yang mulai mengering. Ia menghisap leher Wookie dan sedikit menggigitnya.

"Ahhh, hyung " Wookie menggelinjang merasakan geli yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Wookie hanya menutup matanya dan terus mengerang menahan semua perasaan geli dalam tubuhnya. Tangannya mencengkeram dan bermain di punggung Yesung.

Yesuk memainkan jari tangan satunya pada nipple Wookie sementara tangan satunya tetap sibuk pada twinsball Wookie. Lidahnya menjilat nipple yang memerah dan menegang itu. sesekali menekannya dan memutarinya. Menghisapnya kuat membuat Wookie semakin tak tahan.

"Aaakhhh hyung, please..." Wookie meracau tak jelas. Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Wookie dengan tak menghentikan aksi tangannya. "Apa chagi ? katakan padaku " Yesung minjali nipple Wookie yang satunya dan tangan Yesung masih memainkan twinsbal Wookie.

"Akhhh, hyung kumohon. Aku ingin cum hyung, jangan menggodakuhhhh" Yesung tersenyum mendengar permintaan seorang Innocent Wookie. Yesung langsung menuju perut Wookie. Ia menjilatnya dan menciumnya dengan kasar.

Jilatan itu terus turun dan sampailah pada junior Wookie yang tengah menegang sempurna. Yesung menjilatinya dan sedikit memainkan lidahnya pada pucuk kepala junior Wookie. Wookie sudah tak tahan terus digoda oleh Yesung. Ia sungguh harus cum saat itu juga.

"Akhhhh please, Hyung. Hentikan menggodakuhhh" Wookie menatap Yesung dengan mata memelasnya. Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan jarinya pada Wookie. "Kulumlah dan aku akan memanjakanmu"

Wookie mengulum jari Yesungie dan dengan cepat Yesung mengulum junior Wookie. Yesung menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan terus menghisap junior Wookie dengan kuat. "Akhhhhh, kau pintar hyung. Rasanya nikmat sekali akhhhh"

Wookie terus meracau dan akhirnya ia mengeluarkan cairannya sekali lagi dalam mulut Yesung. "Akhhhh!" Wookie kembali melenguh saat lidah Yesung membalurkan semua cairannya pada hole Wookie dan dengan paksa Yesung mendorong masuk juniornya yang sudah menegang tanpa melakukan pemanasan pada hole Wookie #Yesungie kejam#

Tangan Yesung kini sibuk memegangi kaki Wookie yang ia naikkan ke pundaknya dan tangan yang satunya membantu juniornya masuk ke single hole Wookie. "Akkkkhhhhh, sakit Hyung !" Wookie berteriak lirih namun Yesungie terus saja mencoba memasukkan juniornya. Meski baru masuk sebagian kepalanya saja Yesung sudah berusaha menggerakkannya dan lama kelamaan hole Wookie melebar dan dengan susah payah akhirnya seluruh junior Yesung dapat masuk.

Yesung mengangkat dua kaki Wookie di pundaknya dan mulai melakukan gerakannya. Yesung memaju mundurkan Juniornya pelan dan tangannya tetap memegang kaki Wookie. Wookie hanya menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit di holenya.

"Akkhhhhhh !" Wookie menjerit saat Yesung mengeluarkan juniornya dan menyisakan sedikit kepala juniornya dan menghentakkan keras pada hole Wookie. "Ahhhh, sakiiit hyung "

"Chagi, tenanglahhh kau sempit sekali. Akhhhh kau begitu nikmat " Yesung terus melakukannya berulang kali hingga Wookie merasakan perutnya berputar-putar dan rasa menggelitik menguasainya.

"Akhhh nde... disanah hyung " Yesung menyodok sweet spot Wookie. Mendengar Wookie meracau tak jelas Yesung terus menyodoknya dan membuat Wookie kembali cum untuk ketiga kalinya. Yesung terus menyodok sweet spot itu lagi dan melakukanya dengan cepat dan keras.

30 menit berlalu, dan Yesung belum cum juga. Wookie yang memang sudah lelah dan tak kuat lagi merasakan sakit pada holenya. Wookie saja sudah cum berkali-kali.

"Ahhhhh, mengapa lama sekali hyung ?" Yesung hanya tersenyum. Dia mengocok junior Wookie. "Aku ingin yang pertama ini membuatmu berkesan chagi" Yesung mempercepat sodokannya dan tak lama ia kemudian cum.

Tanpe mengeluarkan Juniornya Yesung menurunkan kaki Wookie dan tidur menindih tubuh kurus itu. "Akkkkhhhh, aku tak menyangka aku bisa tahan selama itu chagi. Kau sungguh nikmat."

Wookie mengangguk malu. Nafasnya masih memburu. "Apakah masih kedinginan chagi ?" Yesung bertanya seraya menjilat leher dan telinga Wookie. "Akhhh, ini sudah sangat panas hyung. Akkhhhh jangan menggodakuhh "

Wookie kembali meracau karena merasakan Yesungie tengah memainkan twinsballnya dan kembali berusaha menggenjot juniornya dalam hole Wookie.

.

.

.

**TEBECE,,,,,,**

**Balasan Review buat semua : **Author gaje ini emang ketularan otak yadongnya Enhyuk Oppa #kekekekeke# habis entah kenapa aku suka kalo mereka NC-an. Mianhe jika di chap ini NC HaeHyuk gak panjang, tapi moga aja terbayar ma Yewok.

Chap depan udah masa kini, and bentar lagi ending. Hwaaaa ! Author bingung mau bikin NC yang kaya gimana buat KyuMin. Ditunggu ajah ya readerdeul ku yang baik hati and rajin review.

**Buat yang dah review : Saeko Hichoru, YuyaLoveSungmin, Chikyumin, Rima Kyumin Elf, Sen, Miyu-ChiElizxie Aire, MiEunMinWook, MinnieGalz, Winda Kyumin, Evil BungsuKyumin Baby 137, kyuminhottie, Jirania, Alethalani, Anggik , 21, kiratiqa-alegra maxwell, Cho Nithkeyta, Cupidshinee, Minniebeliebers, Kyuminlinz92, Jung Hana Cassie, 2Min Lovers, Sung Hye Ah, Iraira, , park kyumin, kim min lee, HoneyString, Fujoshi 103, My Black Fairy, kyoko sato, MIZU Keyla, Mrs. LeeHyukjae, Park SooHee, Pumpkinkyu, Park Hyun Ra, Someone,Perk Minnie, aya babykyu, 69justsona,Minyu, HyenaMinnie-Fishy KYUte, 13elieve Superjunior, Jewel Lee Aihara and temen yang lain yang dah review jeongmal gamsahamnida.**

**Gomawo atas reviewnya, more review please. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Pretty Boy  
><strong>

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other suju member

Pairing : KYUMIN / YEWOOK / EUNHAE / ZHOURY / SIBUM / KANGTEUK / HANCHUL

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Many Typos, Gag pakek EYD yang baek n bener, bahasa acak-acakan.

Summarry : "Mencintaimu telah menjadi satu alasan untukku benar-benar menjagamu. Aku tahu aku bukanlah yang terbaik, tapi semua akan kulakukan... untukmu..."

Mianhe FF ne emang rated T to M, jadi yang nunggu kejadian Rate M nya sabar ya...

Happy Reading

** PRETTY BOY **

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin Side**

**.**

**.**

"Songsae, boleh aku bertanya ?" kata seorang siswa pada gurunya itu.

"Aku merasa aneh pada Lee Songsae, padahal sudah menjadi desaigner ternama dan sudah terkenal sampai ke luar negeri, tapi masih mengajar di Universitas ini dan menjadi dosen pembimbing kami. Jadi apa sebenarnya keinginan songsaenim, bukankah anda sudah sukses ?"

"Aku hanya sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan kembali untukku, dan membangunkanku hingga aku tahu mimpiku yang sebenarnya "

"Apakah dia orang yang songsaenim cintai ? Karena sampai sekarang songsae belum juga menikah ?" tanya siswa yang lainnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, mungkin aku memang mencintainya. Yah, meski aku tak pernah menyatakan cintaku padanya , yang terpenting aku tahu dia mencintaiku "

"Lee Songsae, dimanakah orang yang kau cintai itu ?" tanya siswa itu lagi.

"Entahlah, yang pasti aku tahu dia akan kembali dan menghabiskan hidupnya denganku. "

**SUNGMIN POV**

**.**

**.**

Inilah aku, Lee Sungmin. Dalam enam tahun ini aku telah menjadi seorang dosen pembimbing untuk para calon designer terpilih sebanyak 20 orang. Universitas khusus milik keluarga Kim, ayah Kim Heechul. Dialah yang memintaku untuk mengajar di University Of Art milik keluarganya.

Keluarga Kim adalah keluarga seni, dan Appa Heechul hyung seorang pelukis terkenal yang memiliki berbagai galeri dan meusium ternama di berbagai negara. Umma Heechul hyung adalah seorang wanita karir dengan segudang kesibukan mengelola meusium dan galeri milik suaminya itu.

Heechul hyung mengatakan jika Ummanya itu bukan ibu kandungnya. Appanya menikah lagi setelah Ummanya meninggal karena penyakit kanker merenggut nyawanya. Appanya menikahi seorang wanita cantik yang ditinggal begitu saja oleh suaminya bersama seorang putra kecilnya. Saat itu Heechul hyung berusia 10 tahun, dan anak Ummanya baru 5 tahun.

Aku mengenal Heechul hyung saat aku menjadi salah satu mahasiswa di Universitasnya. Aku, Hyukkie, Hae, Siwonie, Kibumie, Henry dan Wookie kami semua ditarik langsung oleh Hangeng Hyung, wakil dari pemilik Universitas ini yang juga kakak Henry dan teman Yesung hyung. Kami dididik untuk menjadi pembimbing dan artis sesuai dengan keahlian kami.

Hyukkie dan Hae adalah koreografer profesional, Siwonie dan Bummie menjadi aktor terkenal dengan segudang kesibukan. Henry menjadi guru musik dengan spesialisasi biola. Dan Wookie menjadi asisten Heechul hyung yang seorang dosen pembimbing untuk kelas modeling. Karena Heechul hyung orang yang terlalu selektif, sampai sekarang Wookie belum juga lulus dari kelas itu. Karena geram akhirnya Wookie juga mengambil kelas menyanyi untuk menghilangkan stressnya.

Teukki Hyung juga membantu kami semua disini, ia dan Kangin Hyung menjadi kepala administrasi yang mengurus keuangan dan kontrak untuk mahasiswa yang hanya berjumlah kurang dari 200 mahasiswa. Karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah untuk orang-orang pilihan yang akan menjadi artis selanjutnya.

Teukkie hyung mengurusku dengan baik. Aku merasa lebih cantik dan hidup saat ini. Umma dan Appa juga tenang meninggalkan aku di Korea karena memang sepertinya usaha mereka lebih berhasil di luar negeri. Teukkie hyung dan Kangin hyung mereka sudah menikah di Amerika setahun yang lalu. Aku bahagia akhirnya mereka dapat meresmikan pernikahannya meski dinegara yang begitu jauh.

Dan Hangeng Hyung, wakil dari pemilik sekolah ini. Dia juga calon suami dari Heechul hyung. Hangeng hyung, orang yang sabar dan dangat ramah. Dia juga tampan dan lembut, tidak seperti Heechul hyung yang menurutku mereka itu sangat berbanding terbalik.

Dan aku, seorang desiner muda yang aku rasa aku cukup sukses dalam pekerjaanku. Meski begitu aku tak ingin meninggalkan Heechul hyung, hingga sampai sekarang aku masih membantunya mengajar di Universitasnya, atau lebih mudah jika kita sebut Sekolah Seni.

Aku belum menikah, usiaku masih muda baru 24 tahun dan aku juga sukses. Banyak mahasiswa yang menanyakan padaku mengapa sampai sekarang aku belum juga menikah. Aku hanya bisa menjawab, aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan kembali untukku.

Aku melihat kearah luar kelasku dan menemukan seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, bisa kau keluar sebentar ?" seorang pemuda manis menghampirinya di kelasnya. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menatap semua mahasiswanya. "Baiklah, kita akhiri kelas kita siang ini. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian, aku ingin kalian mengerjakanya dengan sungguh-sungguh"

Para mahasiswa itu berhamburan keluar kelas mereka. Sungmin keluar dari kelasnya dan menghampiri namja manis yang masih menunggunya di depan pintu." Sungmin Hyung, ini kartu undangan pernikahan Heechul Hyung dan Hangeng Hyung untukmu. Kita diharuskan membawa undangan ini jika datang ke pesta mereka."

"Nde, arrasseo " Sungmin mengangguk dan mereka berjalan di koridor sekolah itu.

"Seorang Heechullie yang terkenal sangat galak dan menakutkan akhirnya jatuh dipelukan namja cina yang begitu baik untuknya dan sering disebut cina oleng oleh Chullie Hyung, " Wookie menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan wajah imutnya yang benar-benar sedang mengejek Chullie.

"Kau tahu hyung ? Mahasiswa disini sangat takut jika harus ke kelas model yang diajar oleh Heechul Hyung. Dia terlalu menakutkan dan galak sekali. Banyak dari mereka yang mengatakan padaku sebenarnya ini kelas model atau kelas tentara. Karena memang Heechul hyung selalu memarahi mereka jika gerakan mereka terlalu kaku atau terlalu lamban atau jalannya salah , inilah... itulah..." Wookie memperagakan cara Chullie memarahi mahasiswanya didepan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya, ia sudah tahu sifat Chullie memang seperti itu.

"Hangeng Hyung memang hebat, bisa menaklukkan Cinderella masa kini sangat mengerikan dan tak punya perasaan itu. Ckckckckckck..."Wookie menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya terheran. Dan Sungmin hanya sedikit meringis tak terartikan menatap Wookie.

"Waeyo ? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu hyung ? Ada yang aneh denganku ?" Wookie sibuk melihat dirinya. Bajunya tak salah, kemeja biru muda dengan jacket lengan pendek yang membuatnya semakin terlihat imut. Ia melihat sepatunya, crocs walu deck berwarna blue navy senada dengan jacketnya. Ia melihat celananya, warna coklat yang menyempit ke bawah dan saat ia hendak menengok bagian belakang celananya. Mata cantik Wookie melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya berdegub kencang.

"Sepatu siapa" bisik Wookie lirih. Mata cantiknya terus mengurutkan apa yang ia lihat pelan-pelan. Sepatu hitam mengkilat dengan celana panjang hitam, jas hitam dengan kemeja hitam kemudian dasi merah dan kalung berinisial H. Belum juga Wookie melihat wajahnya, ia sudah menunduk lagi menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Ayo angkat kepalamu cantik !" perintahnya pada Wookie. Wookie masih saja menundukkan wajahnya. Ia melirik Sungmin yang tersenyum pahit disisinya seakan berkata 'tolong-dongsaengmu-yang-innocent-ini-dari-cinderella-yang-tak-berperasaan-ini-hyung'.

Karena Wookie tak kunjung mau mengangkat wajahnya, Heechul langsung menundukkan dirinya dan menatap Wookie yang tengah ketakutan. "Awwww ! Appo Hyung, mianhe . Jeongmal Mianhe hyung !" jerit Wookie merasakan telinganya yang ditarik dengan begitu keras dan tak berperasaan oleh sahabat sekaligus dosennya sendiri.

"Aishh, Chullie Hyung sudahlah. Kasihan Wookie, dia 'kan mengatakan yang sebenarnya mengapa kau harus marah ?"

"Mwo ? Kya ! Sungmin, mengapa malah berganti mengataiku ?" Heechul berganti hendak memarahi Sungmin namun saat melihat sosok tampan yang berjalan ke arahnya, Heechul langsung memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Chagiyya, aku tak memarahi mereka kok. Mereka saja yang terus mengejekku" Heechul berkata dengan suara lembutnya yang dibuat-buat dan mendekati pemuda itu. "Tahan emosimu chagie, nanti kau berkerut dan tak cantik lagi bagaimana ? Jangan selalu marah-marah,"

"Nde Hannie." Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut pada calon suaminya itu. "Jadi kenapa kau menyusulku kemari ?"

Hangeng menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum padanya. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau Sungmin bisa datang. Dan Wookie kau juga aku undang. Ajaklah Yesungie jika kau mau" Hangeng menatap Chullie dan tersenyum padanya. "Ayo, ikut ke ruanganku. Yang lain sudah menunggu disana. Kami menyiapkan sebuah pesta kecil untuk penyambutan adik Heecul." Kata Hengeng menatap Wookie dan Sungmin.

"Mwo ? Adik ?" Sungmin dan Wookie. Hangeng menatap Chullie yang tersenyum padanya. "Jinnja ! Benarkah adikku sudah sampai !" Heechulie tersenyum manis dan memeluk Hannie. "Hannie, aku sangat merindukannya. Rasanya lama sekali tak melihat wajah bodohnya yang menyedihkan itu" Heechul menyeringai menakutkan mengingat dongsaengnya.

"Jadi adikmu tidak tinggal bersamamu ?" Sungmin menanyai Heechul yangmasih asyik bergelayut dilengan Hangeng. "Nde, dia anak yang pandai sejak kecil, dan karena itu dia mendapatkan beasiswa dimanapun ia bersekolah. Dan dia selalu memilih sekolah yang jauh dari rumah katanya ia ingin mandiri dan mengurus dirinya sendiri. Kurasa setelah ini dia berencana untuk tinggal di Korea, karena memang sekolahnya sudah selesai" Heechul menjelaskan tentang adiknya panjang lebar.

Mereka terus berjalan ke ruangan Hangeng "Appa tidak datang Hannie ?" Heechul menanyakan Appanya yang memang selalu sibuk. "Chagi, kau ini anaknya masa tanya padaku ? Aku mana tahu." Hangeng menjawab dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya. Heechullie hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Kau 'kan tahu Appa itu sangat sibuk dia selalu saja di galeri lukisnya dan tak pernah pulang kerumah. Sepertinya galeri itu memang sudah menjadi rumahnya dan Umma juga sibuk. Umma sering sekali pergi keluar negeri meski hanya untuk menandatangani kontrak kerja yang entah sampai kapan mereka bisa libur dari pekerjaan itu."Hangeng menghentikan langkahnya dan menggenggam tangan Heechul. Ia tahu kekasihnya ini selalu kesepian.

"Heenim Chagi, ada aku yang menemanimu. Jangan merasa kau sendiri, karena selalu ada aku untukmu." Hangeng menatap wajah sendu Heechul. "Aku ingin Appa dan Umma datang pada pernikahan kita. Tapi mengapa mereka selalu saja sibuk kesana kemari ? "

"Tapi akan ada adikmu juga dirumah, pasti sangat ramai. Kajja, dia dan yang lain pasti menunggu." Hannie menggenggam tangan Heechul dan berjalan berdampingan. "Memangnya kau mengundang siapa saja hyung ?" tanya Wookie.

"Aku tentu saja mengudang Yesung, dia sahabatku. Dan Siwon dengan Kibum juga datang, mereka sengaja cuti untuk datang ke pesta kita. Anggap saja ini reunian kecil untuk mantan mahasiswa disini. Dan adikku pasti akan membawa namja berambut merah yang sangat tinggi itu." Hanggeng mencoba mengingat nama kekasih adiknya." Siapa ya namanya ?"

"Namanya Zhoumi " jawab Sungmin. "Ah nde, Zhoumi. Aku dengar dari Henry, dia teman sekolahmu ya ?" tanya Hangeng pada Sungmin. "Nde, dulu waktu aku bersekekolah di High School kami berteman dekat. Tapi Zhoumi, dia memilih melatih calon atlit Taekwondo di sanggar yang ia miliki." Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Nah, kita sampai." Mereka sampai di ruangan Hangeng. "Kami datang !" mereka semua berteriak masuk kedalam ruangan itu."Kya ! Yesungie hyung, aku merindukanmu !" Wookie langsung memeluk Yesung yang memang sudah membentangkan tangannya bersiap memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Wookie baby, aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Mianhe jika tugas dari sekolah itu menguras semua waktuku, aku tak bisa menemuimu selama beberapa minggu ini." Yesung terlihat menyesal karena memang ia sibuk menyiapkan siswa untuk pensi yang akan diadakan di sekolah tempat ia mengajar.

"Sungmin, bagaimana kabarmu ?" Yesung melihat Sungmin dan tersenyum padanya. "Aku baik hyung, " Sungmin tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan Hae. Ia melihat Hyukkie yang duduk menyendiri dan mendekatinya.

"Hyukkie, mengapa melamun begitu. Makanlah, bukankah kau suka strawberry ? Kenapa kue cream strawberry ini dibiarkan saja" tanya Sungmin pada Hyukkie yang memang sedang terdiam dan memandang kosong pada kue yang ada didepannya. "Kau lihat saja Hyung, saat aku datang kesini tadi , Hae terus saja berbicara dan menempel padanya. Seakan dia tak melihat aku yang datang dan menunggunya disini. Aku benci sekali melihatnya."

"Memangnya dia siapa ?" tanya Sungmin memandangi orang yang kini memang sedang memunggunginya. "Mollayo hyung, mereka terus saja berbicara tanpa ada selesainya." Hyukkie mencoba menggigit strawberry yang sudah sejak tadi hanya ia pandangi.

"Minnie, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Siwonnie yang baru datang menggandeng seorang namja manis disisinya. "Kibumie ? Apa ini kau ?" Sungmin terkejut melihat Kibum yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Kibum hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aishhh ! Selama ini aku melihat Bummie hanya di televisi, ternyata Bummie sekarang lebih manis dan cantik " kata Sungmin yang memang sudah lama tak melihat Kibum karena Kibum terjun ke dunia perfilman dan menjadi aktor yang terkenal di Korea. Sedangkan Siwon, meski sibuk ia sering mengunjungi Sungmin di universitas ini.

"Yah, beginilah aku Hyung. Aku begitu sibuk dan hampir tak ada istirahat. Setiap musim selalu saja ada film yang harus aku perankan. Tapi karena Siwonnie mengatakan kita akan reunian kecil, aku ingin datang dan menemui kalian semua." Kibum tersenyum dengan sangat mematikan hingga membuat Sungmin melting.

Sungmin mendekati seorang pemuda cantik yang tengah menatapnya sedari tadi."Teukki hyung " Sungmin memeluk hyungnya manja. Teukki memang selalu sibuk mengurus artis dan mencarikan job untuk mereka. "Kemana saja hyung ? Kau seperti tak kenal lelah dan tak pernah pulang kerumah. Meski aku tinggal bersamamu, sepertinya aku tinggal dengan Wookie saja"

"Mianhe chagi, kau tahu kan urusan pekerjaanku membuatku tak bisa bernafas" Teukkie membelai lembut rambut Sungmin. "Kangin hyung, boghoshippoyo. Kau ini juga sama dengan Teukkie hyung. Kalian berdua memang terlalu sibuk" Sungmin memeluk Kangin dan mencubit lengannya.

"Nde, mianhe. Tapi setelah ini kami akan sering di universitas. Kami sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan untuk satu bulan kedepan." Kangin memeluk pinggang Teukki dan mengecup lehernya. "Aishh, jangan bermesraan didepanku. Kalian membuatku iri" Sungmin mempotkan bibirnya.

"Hyung !" Seorang namja imut yang baru datang langsung menghampiri Sungmin. "Aigo ! Henry-ah, jangan memeluk Sungmin begitu. Apa kau lupa kalau kau sedang bersamaku ?" Zhoumi langsung menarik Henry yang memeluk Sungmin erat. "Mimi ge, aku kan sudah beberapa hari ini tidak bertemu Sungmin hyung karena harus mengantar mahasiswa yang mengadakan konser tunggal di China. Apa tak boleh aku memeluknya."

Henry tetap saja memeluk Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum canggung menatap Zhoumi. "Arrasseo, meski kau ini kekasihku tetap saja kau suka menempel padanya." Zhoumi duduk menghempaskan tubuhnya disisi Hyukkie. Sungmin tahu ia kesal.

"Henry, tenangkan Zhoumimu. Dia juga pasti merindukanmu "Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Henry dan menatap Zhoumi yang setia memasang wajah betenya. Dengan malas Henry mendekati Zhoumi dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Mimi ge, due bu xi. Mianhe, aku hanya rindu dengan Sungmin Hyung. Jangan marah nde ?" Henry memandang Zhoumi dengan wajahnya yang menggemaskan dan tak akan sanggup ditolak Zhoumi. "Aish ! Kenapa kau selalu berwajah imut begini, aku tak akan sanggup jika harus terus mendiamkanmu" Hangeng hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya itu. Dia memandang Zhoumi dan tersenyum padanya "Terima kasih, telah menyempatkan datang. Aku juga senang kau selalu menyayangi dan menjaga adikku yang manja ini."

"Han gege, aku tidak manja ! "teriak Henry menggembungkan pipinya yang malah mendapat ciuman gratis dari Zhoumi." Jangan bertingkah begitu didepan orang lain, atau mereka yang tak tahan akan menciummu. Dan aku tak menyukai itu"

"Nde, Arraseo !" Henry duduk di pangkuan Zhoumi dan sibuk memainkan jarinya didada Zhoumi. Sungmin memandang dengan senyuman manisnya.'Pemandangan yang manis' batinnya.

Sungmin lalu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Heecull yang ternyata sedang memeluk erat namja yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan Hae. 'Mungkin itu adiknya' batin Sungmin mendekati Heechul Hyung.

"Anak bodoh, aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana bisa kau pergi begitu lama dan baru kembali ? Kau juga selama beberapa tahun terakhir sama sekali tak mengirimiku email atau sekedar pesan singkat. Aku pikir kau sudah mati disana " Heecul tertawa menjitak adiknya yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Mengapa kau malah menuruni sifat Appa yang sangat menyebalkan itu" Heechull terus memarahi adiknya. Hangeng hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Aku kan hanya bersekolah hyung, jangan memarahiku terus." Pemuda itu menjawab Heechul dan terlihat Heechul memeluknya lagi.

.

* * *

><p><strong>SUNGMIN POV<strong>

.

"Aku kan hanya bersekolah hyung, jangan memarahiku terus."

Suara ini, aku mengenalnya. Aku melangkah mendekatinya, dan berhenti dibelakang adik Heechul hyung. Aku menatap punggungnya yang tepat didepanku, rambutnya yang ikal dan bahunya yang membuatku ingin menyandarkan kepalaku. Aku menatap Hae yang berhadapan denganku dan adik Heechul hyung. Dia tersenyum penuh arti dan mengangguk padaku. Aku menelan salivaku yang terasa penuh seiring dengan mataku yang perlahan memanas.

'Ya Tuhan...' Hatiku bergetar dan jantungku terus berdegub kencang. Aku mencium wangi yang tertinggal diingatanku. Wangi maskulin yang selalu aku rindukan. Otakku mengingat semua memori itu. Kenangan yang sama sekali tak punya nama antara aku dan dia. Tulisan indah yang ia tinggalkan untukku berputar diotakku.

Aku masih mengingat setiap detail kata-kata yang ia tuliskan. Menggores sedikit demi sedikit hatiku. Aku yang lemah dan terpuruk karena tahu ia meninggalkanku. Aku yang takut menghadapi hidupku tanpa dia di hadapanku.'Benarkah ini kau ?' Aku terus membatin berdiri mematung dibelakangnya.

Dialah pegangan hatiku, aku kehilangan arahku saat tahu aku harus berjalan sendiri tanpanya disisiku. Tanpa aku sadari rasa dingin mengalir di pipiku. Pandanganku mengabur dengan airmata yang menghiasi sedihku. Aku benar-benar merindukannya.

"Jadi sekolahmu di Jepang sudah selesai ?" Heechul hyung kembali bertanya pada adiknya. "Nde, aku sudah selesai, dan aku akan tinggal di Korea. Umma memintaku untuk membantu Appa mengurus galeri dan meusiumnya. Tapi aku akan tetap menjalankan profesiku Hyung"

"Jadi kau akan tetap menjadi seorang dokter?"

"Nde Hyung, aku ingin melindungi semua orang dari rasa sakit yang mendalam. Sakit yang hampir merenggut hidupnya. Aku ingin mereka sembuh dan kembali pada keluarga mereka dengan senyumannya."

'Rasa sakit yang mendalam ?'kata itu terngiang di otakku seakan menyadarkan kesalahanku. Aku telah menyakitinya. Aku sungguh telah menyakiti hatinya. Aku merasa takkan sanggup menemuinya. Aku melangkah menjauhi dia. Aku tak ingin dia melihatku. Rasa pahit ini terlalu dalam dan menyiksaku. Aku tak sanggup menemuinya.

Aku memalingkan tubuhku, menahan tangisku. Aku tak melihat apapun disekelilingku selain pintu keluar yang terasa begitu jauh dari hadapanku. Dengan yakin aku berlari dan meninggalkan ruangan Han gege. Aku tak sanggup menemuinya. 'Aku tak ingin menyakitinya.'

Aku terus berlari dan menangis tanpa bisa aku hentikan. Aku ingin menemuinya namun hatiku tak akan sanggup jika ia hanya akan terluka karenaku. 'Kyu... Mianhe'

**SUNGMIN POV end**

Trap...

.

Trap...

.

Sungmin terus berlari tak tentu arah, hingga ia tak tahu dimana ia berada. Ia masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan dinding putih yang bersih dan masih berbau cat. Ruangan yang lengkap dengan sofa tamu dan meja kerja serta kulkas kecil dan toilet pribadi. Sungmin menutup pintu itu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu. Ia jatuh terduduk dan masih menangis. Meringkuk dengan lemah dan terjatuh ke lantai, ia tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

'Mianhe, Kyu' Sungmin terus meminta maaf dalam hatinya. Meski ia sangat merindukannya ia tak mungkin menemui Kyu. Ia tak mau menyakiti hati Kyu lebih dari itu. Sungmin yang lelah terus menangis akhirnya tertidur dengan wajah yang sayu dan air mata yang masih setia membasahi pipinya.

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

.

.

"Anak bodoh, aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana bisa kau pergi begitu lama dan baru kembali ? Kau juga sama sekali tak mengirimiku email atau sekedar pesan singkat. Mengapa kau malah menuruni sifat Appa yang sangat menyebalkan itu" Heechull hyung terus memarahiku.

Tak sengaja aku melihat Hae hyung yang menatap tanpa arti pada arah di belakangku. Aku merasakan tubuhku hangat dan memanas. Jantungku kembali berdegub kencang. Hembusan nafasnya dapat aku rasakan menerpa punggungku.

"Aku kan hanya bersekolah hyung, jangan memarahiku terus." Aku berusaha menjawab Heechul hyung sedatar mungkin. "Jadi sekolahmu di Jepang sudah selesai ?"

"Nde, aku sudah selesai, dan aku akan tinggal di Korea. Umma memintaku untuk membantu Appa mengurus galeri dan meusiumnya. Tapi aku akan tetap menjalankan profesiku Hyung" Aku mengangguk yakin pada hyungku. "Jadi kau akan tetap menjadi seorang dokter?" tanyanya lagi.

"Nde Hyung, aku ingin melindungi semua orang dari rasa sakit yang mendalam. Sakit yang hampir merenggut hidupnya. Aku ingin mereka sembuh dan kembali pada keluarga mereka dengan senyumannya." Aku menutup mataku, merasakan rasa sakit yang berdesir di hatiku.

Aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya di belakangku. Aku membuka mataku dan menatap Hae Hyung. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku menatap hyungku dan Han hyung. Mereka hanya balik menatapku dengan senyum pahit. Aku beranikan diri menoleh kebelakangku. Ia telah menghilang entah kemana, berlari lagi meninggalkanku.

"Mengapa dia suka sekali membuat aku mengejarnya hyung ?" Heechul hyung memelukku dengan erat. Dialah sandaranku selama ini. Aku selalu mengatakan padanya agar menjaga Sungmin hyung untukku. Karena permintaanku jugalah Sungmin hyung bersekolah di Universitas ini.

Aku memandang sahabat Sungmin hyung yang lain. Henry mendekatiku dan menepuk bahuku. Hae hyung turun dari meja yang didudukinya sedari tadi dan mengusap kepalaku. Aku melihat mereka berdua. Dan aku tersenyum yakin. Melangkahkan kakiku mencarinya.

Aku terus berlari menyusuri setiap ruangan di Universitas ini. Meski hanya memiliki murid yang sedikit, namun sekolah ini cukup besar dengan berbagai jurusan yang memang memerlukan ruang bebas dan luas. Aku terus berlari mencari jejaknya.

'Kumohon hyung, berhentilah memintaku mengejarmu terus. Apa kau tak lelah terus berlari dan menjauhi aku.' Aku terus merutuki kebodohan Sungmin Hyung yang entah sekarang ada dimana. Aku membuka ruangan yang bertuliskan SUNGMIN'S ROOM.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke ruangan itu. Ruangan bercat pink soft dengan laptop berwarna pink dan meja kayu berwarna putih. Terdapat foto Sungmin Hyung bersama yang lain saat wisuda mereka. Aku duduk dikursi kecil miliknya. Memejamkan mataku merasakan tenangnya hatiku begitu dekat denganya saat ini.

Aku membuka laci kerjanya. Map pink dengan berbagai model dan rancangan jas dan tuxedo. Entah mengapa aku merasa dia membuatnya untukku. Karena terdapat tulisan kecil disetiap sudut kertas rancangan itu. 'Kyunie'

'Nama panggilan yang cukup manis untukku.' Aku kembali membuka lemari kerjanya yang memang tak terkunci. Hanya terdapat beberapa map kerja, sample kain dan beberapa foto model yang memakai baju rancangannya.

Aku berdiri dan beralih ke lemari kecil disudut ruangannya. 'Sepertinya kaca itu bergambar' batinku menatap lemari itu dari kejauhan. Lemari yang hanya setinggi lututku dengan kaca diatasnya. Lemari yang terlihat seperti meja kecil berwarna putih. Aku duduk di bantal yang ada di depan lemari itu, menatap intens pada kertas yang ada disana.

Guratan pensil yang membentuk wajah tampan yang tersimpan dengan baik dibawah kaca itu. Aku tersenyum yakin melihatnya. Memang Sungmin hyung tak memiliki fotoku sama sekali, salahkan saja dia yang terlalu menjaga harga dirnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menatap kertas yang lusuh dan berwarna kuning gading disisi sketsa wajahku. Itulah suratku yang aku berikan pada Sungmin hyung. 'Ternyata kau menyimpannya dengan sangat baik hyung. Apa kau sering menangisinya hingga tulisan di suratku kabur tak jelas begini ? Pantas saja kau menyimpannya disini'

Aku mengembangkan senyumku dan berdiri menatap wajahku di atas meja itu. Dengan yakin aku melangkahkan kakiku mengikuti hatiku keluar dari ruangan Sungmin hyung. Aku menutup mataku menghirup wangi yang mungkin masih tertinggal di ruangan Sungmin Hyung. Aku menutup pintu ruangan Sungmin hyung dan memalingkan tubuhku. Mataku menatap penuh pada ruangan berpintu hitam yang tertutup.

'Itu adalah ruangan baruku.' Ruangan itu adalah ruangan direktur pemilik sekolah ini. Appa memberikan tanggung jawab pengurusan sekolah ini padaku karena Heechul hyung tak mau direpotkan dengan urusan yang seperti ini. Meski ruangan itu adalah ruangan lama, tapi aku tak apa ditempatkan diruangan itu karena berhadapan langsung dengan ruangan Sungmin hyung yang hanya berjarak 2 meter didepan ruanganku. Hanya terpisah taman kecil yang membentang di tengah gedung ini.

Aku menerobos taman itu dan melangkahkan kakiku keruanganku sendiri. 'Mengapa pintu ini tertutup ?' Aku mencoba mendorong pintu yang terasa agak berat. Seperti ada orang yang menahannya dari dalam. Aku terus mendorong pelan hingga pintu itu terbuka sedikit dan kurasa cukup untuk tubuh kurusku ini bisa masuk.

Aku melihat seseorang yang malah sedang tertidur dengan manisnya didepan pintu. "Pantas saja pintu ini berat hyung, mengapa kau malah tidur di ruanganku seperti itu. Mengapa kau selalu menyusahkan dirimu sendiri ?" gumamku lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil orang yang aku sayangi ini ke sofa dan terus menatapnya.

Wajahnya masih cantik dan manis seperti dulu. Pipinya yang chubby masih basah dan lengket. "Kau menangisi apa hyung ?" tanyaku pada sosok yang masih tertidur itu. "Mengapa kau suka sekali menangisiku dibelakangku ?"

Aku mendekati wajah cantiknya, mencium kelopak mata kanan dan kirinya yang masih menutup itu. Tapi rasanya hatiku tak akan kuat menunggu sampai ia benar-benar bangun. Aku sungguh merindukan bibir pink yang manis ini.

**KHYUHYUN POV end**

**.**

**.**

Kyu terus mendekati wajah Sungmin yang masih terpejam itu. Ia menatap intens pada bibir Sungmin, dengan pelan tapi pasti Kyu mencium Sungmin. Menekannya lembut dan sedikit menjilatnya membuat bibir pink itu basah dan sedikit memerah. Kyu melumat bibir bawah Sungmin dengan pelan dan sedikit menggigitnya. Melihat bibir Sungmin yang sedikit membuka, Kyu langsung menjilatnya dan memasukkan lidahnya menyusuri seluruh mulut Sungmin.

"Engh"

Lenguhan Sungmin terdengar pelan dan Kyu menatap mata cantik yang kini tengah melihatnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Seakan tak peduli, Kyu menutup matanya dan kembali mencium Sungmin yang sudah terbangun itu. Memainkan lidahnya dengan pelan dan menjilat lembut bibir Sungmin. Kyu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Sungmin.

Jantung sungmin berdegub dengan kencang dan rasanya ia tak ingin melepaskan namja tampan yang kini tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Pelan tapi pasti Sungmin membalas ciuman Kyu. Menekan tengkuk Kyu dengan jari mungilnya yang bermain dan meremas erat rambut Kyu.

Deru nafas mereka memburu ingin segera menuntaskan ciumannya. Namun Kyu masih menghisap dan terus menjilat bibir mungil Sungmin. Ia menjilat bibir luar Sungmin untuk memberi Sungmin kesempatan bernafas dan kembali menyerang bibir lembut itu.

Sungmin merasa tubuhnya memanas dan erangan demi erangan lirih ia teriakkan merasakan ciuman Kyu yang kini tengah membakarnya. Kyu beralih ke leher Sungmin dan menjilatnya, mencium dengan kasar dan keras. Menghisapnya dengan kuat, membuat nafas Sungmin semakin memburu dan nafsunya semakin memuncak.

"Ahhh, Kyu..."

Ada rasa dalam perut Sungmin yang menggelitiknya. Sungmin terus menekan kepala Kyu agar Kyu memperdalam hisapannya. Dengan senang hati, Kyu terus menghisap leher Sungmin. Menghiasi leher putih itu dengan bercak merah yang ada dimana-mana.

Kyu menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Sungmin. Nafasnya masih berderu hebat dan berpacu dengan jantungnya yang terus berdetak. Sungmin berusaha mengambil nafas dalam hingga dadanya naik turun tak karuan.

Kyu menyeringai evil dan menjilat bibir Sungmin. "Katakan padaku hyung, apa kau merindukanku ?"

"Mwo ?" Sungmin terkejut dan langsung diam. Ia langsung menurunkan lengannya yang melingkar di leher Kyu. Sungmin duduk menjauhi Kyu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Apa kau masih akan bersikap seperti dulu hyung ? " Kyu duduk disisinya dan menyilangkan lengannya. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Ada rasa pengap memenuhi dadanya.

"Aku- aku merindukanmu" jawab Sungmin lirih ia menunduk dan masih malu menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aku tak mendengar apapun hyung, apa kau memang sedang mengujiku lagi atau kau ingin aku membawa wanita jepang yang sangat cantik dan memamerkannya padamu ? Kulihat kau sama sekali tak berubah." Kyu meraih ponselnya

Kyu mencoba mencari nomor seseorang namun dengan cepat Sungmin menyambar ponsel itu. Kemudian Sungmin menatap Kyu malu-malu. Kyu mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada Sungmin. "Katakan lebih keras hyung ! Atau kau memang ingin aku mencari wanita jepang ?" Kyu merebut ponselnya dari Sungmin dengan cepat Sungmin mengambilnya kembali.

"Aku merindukanmu !" teriak Sungmin malu-malu. Kyu menyeringai evil dan mendekati wajah Sungmin yang masih menunduk itu. Kyu mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan tersenyum padanya. Mencium pipi Sungmin yang chubby dan sedikit menjilatnya. "Kudengar kau begitu terpuruk saat aku pergi "

Perkataan Kyu membuat Sungmin mati kutu. Ia sungguh malu mengingat betapa terpuruknya ia saat itu. "Katakan padaku hyung, mengapa kau begitu ?" Kyu mendesak Sungmin. Ia terus menjilati leher Sungmin.

"Ennngh... " Sungmin tak kuasa untuk tak mendesah ketika Kyu kembali menghisap kuat lehernya. "Katakan padaku hyung, atau kau akan tersiksa lebih dari ini" Kyu sedikit meremas junior Sungmin.

Membuat Sungmin yang masih setia menutup mulutnya terpaksa harus menggigit kuat bibirnya. Tangannya seakan tak kuasa untuk menghentikan aksi Kyu yang masih saja asyik meremas junior Sungmin. "Akuhh , itu kar... ahh ... renahh ahhh Kyu hentikan ahhh" tangan Kyu sudah membuka zipper celana Sungmin dan menyusup kedalamnya. Meremas junior Sungmin yang terus menegang.

.

.

**HANGENG ROOMS **

**HYUKKIE X HAE SIDE**

**.**

**.**

Hae mendekati Hyukkie yang tengah memajang wajah betenya. Hyukkie memang benar-benar tak tahu jika yang berbicara dengan Hae dari tadi adalah Kyu. Tapi tetap saja Hyukkie merasa marah dan tak diperhatikan. "Hyukkie chagie, mengapa masih mendiamkan aku ? Aku hanya merindukan Kyu dan ingin menemaninya saja tadi, mengapa malah kau jadi marah begini ?"

"Ah, sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan. Mungkin aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri dulu. " Hyukkie meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berjalan ke ruangan pribadinya. Ruangan yang dikelilingi kaca di keempat sisinya.

Hyukkie menyalakan musiknya, melepaskan kemejanya dan mulai ber-dancing untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya. Hae yang mengikuti Hyukkie menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu dan menatap Hyukkie. Ia membiarkan Hyukkie terus menari dan hingga akhirnya Hyukkie lelah. Hyukkie langsung tidur terlentang untuk mengeluarkan keringat yang terus saja mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya meraih remote dan mematikan musiknya. Kini hanya terdengar suara hembusan nafas Hyukkie yang begitu cepat.

Hae berjalan dan duduk disisi Hyukkie. Memandang kaca yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. "Lihatlah Hyukkie, di sana !" tangan Hae menunjuk pada kaca itu. "Aku tak mau melihat wajah jelek yang selalu saja membuatku sakit hati." Hyukkie memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, tak mau menatap kaca yang memantulkan wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Dengan sedikit memaksa akhirnya Hae mendudukkan Hyukkie dan memaksanya menatap kaca itu. "Aku tak mau melihatnya !" Hyukkie membentak Hae. "Kau itu selalu saja, jika tidak dengan Sungmin malah dengan Kyu. Kalau sudah bersama mereka pasti kau lupa padaku jadi mengapa sekarang seakan peduli ? Pergi saja !"

"Hae mendekati bayangan Hyukkie yang terpantul dikaca dan menyentuh pipi Hyukkie. "Wajah cantik yang selalu marah ini terlihat lebih manis jika diam dan tersenyum padaku" Hae mengajak berbicara bayangan wajah Hyukkie yang senantiasa menyiratkan kekesalan itu. Hae tersenyum dan mencium pipi bayangan Hyukkie.

"Karena orang yang asli tak mau aku dekati, jadi aku cium bayangannya saja. Dia tak pernah menganggap aku benar-benar mencintainya selama lima tahun ini," kata Hae dengan wajah sedihnya. Kemudian Hae mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

Hae mendekatkan kalung itu pada leher Hyukkie yang saat itu Hyukkie memang tidak memakai baju alias topless. "Terlihat cantik bukan ?" Hae tersenyum pada Hyukkie yang kini tersenyum menatap tingkah kekanakan Hae.

Hae tersenyum dan mendekati Hyukkie. "Tetaplah sehat untukku, aku berharap Tuhan selalu menjagamu. Dibelakang salib ini sudah aku ukirkan nama kita 'HaeHyuK'." Ia memasangkan kalung salib bermata biru itu pada leher Hyukkie. Hyukkie terus blushing merasakan nafas Hae yang berhembus didadanya.

Hae menatap Hyukkie dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Hyukkie chagi, jangan mengatakan aku tak memperhatikanmu. Apalagi menyinggung tentang Sungmin. Aku sungguh tak lagi mencintainya. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan berulangkali padamu bahwa aku hanya menganggapnya teman sekarang."

Hae meraih tangan Hyukkie dan menaruh sebuah kotak kecil pada genggaman Hyukkie."Jika kau tak percaya padaku jangan terima ini dan buanglah. Tapi jika kau percaya dengan hatiku dan cintaku, pakailah ini dan datanglah memelukku. " kata Hae kemudian berdiri berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dan menutup matanya.

Hyukkie terus saja tersenyum melihat tingkah Hae. Ia membuka kotak kecil itu dan terlihatlah cincin putih dengan mata biru senada dengan kalung yang diberikan Hae. Di bagian dalam cincin itu juga tertulis 'Haehyuk'. 'Aishh, mengapa kau selalu begitu manis hingga aku tak dapat menolakmu Hae-ah' Hyukkie membatin dan memakai cincin itu. Ia memakai kembali kemejanya dan mendekati Hae yang masih menutup matanya.

Hyukkie mencium pipi Hae dan kemudian memainkan lengannya yang melingkar memutari pinggang Hae. Hyukkie terus berjalan memutar mengelilingi pinggang Hae. Hyukkie menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap wajah Hae yang datar tanpa senyuman. 'Mengapa wajahmu tegang begitu ? Apa kau begitu takut kehilangan aku ?' batin Hyukkie.

.

Grepp

.

Hyukkie memeluknya dengan erat. Hae membuka matanya tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya sedang memeluknya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Hyukkie dan berputar bersamanya. Ia tersenyum bahagia dan terus tertawa.

"Ah, hentikan Hae. Aku pusing" Hae menghentikan putarannya dan memandang wajah Hyukkie yang sudah memerah. "Seharusnya, ini lebih romantis jika saja kau tak marah dan ngambek terus padaku. Percayalah aku hanya mencintaimu Hyukkie, jadilah milikku selamanya dan menikahlah denganku" pinta Hae seraya memeluk dan menatap wajah Hyukkie yang sudah merona hebat.

Hyukkie hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Neomu Saranghae Hyukkie-ah" kata Hae lalu mencium Hyukkie. Mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan saling menekan memperdalam ciumannya. Hae menjilat bibir Hyukkie dan dengan pintarnya menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hyukkie.

.

.

.

**TEBECE,,,,,,**

**Mianhe, buat yang req lemon KangTeuk. Author gag tega ma Teukki Angel #kekekeke#**

**Enjoy my another story please, nikmati SNOWDROP ff terbaru author gaje coz besok ni pretty boy dah tamat. GOMAWO ^_^**

**Buat yang dah review : Saeko Hichoru, YuyaLoveSungmin, Chikyumin, Rima Kyumin Elf, Sen, Miyu-ChiElizxie Aire, MiEunMinWook, MinnieGalz, Winda Kyumin, Evil BungsuKyumin Baby 137, kyuminhottie, Jirania, Alethalani, Anggik , 21, kiratiqa-alegra maxwell, Cho Nithkeyta, Cupidshinee, Minniebeliebers, Kyuminlinz92, Jung Hana Cassie, 2Min Lovers, Sung Hye Ah, Iraira, , park kyumin, kim min lee, HoneyString, Fujoshi 103, My Black Fairy, kyoko sato, MIZU Keyla, Mrs. LeeHyukjae, Park SooHee, Pumpkinkyu, Park Hyun Ra, Someone,Perk Minnie, aya babykyu, Kyu, Meytha Shora Andriyan, YellowPinkBlue, Enno Kim Lee and temen yang lain yang dah review jeongmal gamsahamnida.**

**Gomawo atas reviewnya, more review please. **


	9. Chapter 9

**PRETTY BOY **

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other suju member

Pairing : KYUMIN / YEWOOK / EUNHAE / HANCHUL

Genre : Romance / Drama / Lemonade gag kecut / NC

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "Mencintaimu telah menjadi satu alasan untukku benar-benar menjagamu. Aku tahu aku bukanlah yang terbaik, tapi semua akan kulakukan... untukmu..."

Ehhhemmmmm... !** PERHATIAN** buat readerdeul yang setia

Ini adalah **ENDING** dari story gaje milik **AUTHOR YADONG** yang gag tau malu

diharapkan selama membaca ini tidak mengkhayalkannya hingga kelewat batas.

Dan siapkan perlengkapan seperti **: tissue, handuk, sapu tangan **atau bisa juga** kipas angin**

**Efek samping : **Dapat menyebabkan jantungan dan berdebar, mengkhayal tingkat tinggi dan ngiler gag karuan.

**Bacanya pelan aja, gag usah ngebut. DAN INGAT PRINSIP 3 D (dibaca, diresapi dan dibayangin). #huahahahahaha#**

Please, baca N review juga dong Fanfic Aku yang lain

"**SNOWDROP" **sebagai gantinya "Pretty Boy" yang dah tamat ini,** GOMAWO**

Happy Reading

* * *

><p><strong> PRETTY BOY <strong>

**Previous CHAPTER 8**

**.**

**.**

Perkataan Kyu membuat Sungmin mati kutu. Ia sungguh malu mengingat betapa terpuruknya ia saat itu. "Katakan padaku hyung, mengapa kau begitu ?" Kyu mendesak Sungmin. Ia terus menjilati leher Sungmin.

"Ennngh... " Sungmin tak kuasa untuk tak mendesah ketika Kyu kembali menghisap kuat lehernya. "Katakan padaku hyung, atau kau akan tersiksa lebih dari ini" Kyu sedikit meremas junior Sungmin.

Membuat Sungmin yang masih setia menutup mulutnya terpaksa harus menggigit kuat bibirnya. Tangannya seakan tak kuasa untuk menghentikan aksi Kyu yang masih saja asyik meremas junior Sungmin. "Akuhh , itu kar... ahh ... renahh ahhh Kyu hentikan ahhh," tangan Kyu sudah membuka zipper celana Sungmin dan menyusup kedalamnya. Meremas junior Sungmin yang terus menegang.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

.

.

**KYUMIN SIDE**

**.**

**.**

"Katakan hyung, " Kyu terus menjilat dan menghisap leher Sungmin. Tangan kanan Sungmin tengah terjepit badan Kyu dan badannya sendiri, dan tangan kiri Sungmin seakan tak berguna menahan tangan Kyu yang kini memainkan twinsballnya di dalam celana Sungmin.

Sungmin tak tahan lagi sekarang, ia malah menarik jaket Kyu hingga wajah Kyu begitu dekat dengannya. "Katakan hyung, apa yang seharusnya kau katakan padaku," bisik Kyu kemudian menjilat dan menggigit kecil telinga Sungmin. Hal itu membuat tangan kanan Sungmin terbebas.

Sungmin menutup matanya dan bernafas teratur. Melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kyu dan menguncinya hingga begitu dekat dengan tubuhnya. "Saranghae, nae Kyunie. Jeongmall Saranghaeyo," bisik Sungmin pada telinga Kyu seraya membuka mata, dan menangkap pipi Kyu dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap wajah tampan Kyu dan dengan cepat menciumnya.

Lidah mereka bergelut dan Sungmin yang merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar menginginkan Kyu. Sungmin terus saja berusaha mendominasi ciuman mereka, dan tak membiarkan Kyu menang darinya kali ini.

Kyu yang memang evil menarik tubuhnya, dan menatap wajah Sungmin yang malu-malu. "Hentikan dulu chagi, aku belum mengunci pintunya." Ucapan Kyu yang _to the point_ itu langsung saja membuat Sungmin salting tak jelas. Pikirannya telah melayang entah memikirkan hal apa.

Kyu duduk disisi Sungmin yang kini duduk diam di sofa. Kyu memandang Sungmin dan menyeringai Evil padanya. "Katakan lagi Hyung, aku ingin mendengarnya." Sungmin tersipu malu dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia sungguh merasa telah mempermalukan dirinya hari itu.

Kyu mengangkat dagu Sungmin hingga mata mereka bertemu. Dan mata nakalnya terus menggoda Sungmin dengan tatapannya. "Aish, jangan menatapku seperti itu Kyu." Sungmin memukul lengan Kyu.

Kyu hanya tersenyum nakal dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Sungmin. "Bagaimana kabarmu Hyung ? Aku lihat kau tambah cantik sekarang." Kyu mulai menggoda Sungmin dengan gombalannya.

Sungmin semakin tersipu malu. Ia tak sanggup menahan senyuman yang terus saja terukir diwajah cantiknya. "Kau tahu, aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin menjadi diriku sendiri tanpamu. Kau tak tahu bagaimana aku bertahan. Kau tega sekali meninggalkan aku dan pergi begitu lama." Sungmin menatap Kyu dengan wajah kesalnya yang membuat Kyu semakin gemas padanya.

"Salahmu sendiri terlalu mementingkan harga dirimu hyung."

"Aku kan sunbae Kyu, lagi pula aku juga populer disekolah. Banyak yeoja dan bahkan namja yang menyukaiku, dan terus memberiku barang-barang aneh dan mahal. Akan sangat memalukan, jika mereka semua tahu kalau aku jatuh cinta dengan namja yang begitu pervert sepertimu. "

"Meskipun pervert, tapi hyung menyukaiku 'kan ?" Kyu menempelkan dahinya pada Sungmin. Sungmin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah begitu merah.

"Mengapa kau tadi pergi, dan menangis tak jelas disini ? Apa kau sengaja pergi keruanganku agar kita bisa melakukan yang 'iya – iya' ? Hmmm ?" Kyu kembali menggoda Sungmin, kali ini ia menatap Sungmin dengan mata nakalnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. #ohemgie,gaknahan#

"Mwo ? Siapa bilang aku sengaja ? Memangnya ini ruanganmu ? Sejak kapan kau mengajar disini ?" Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya menuju meja kerja Kyu. Ia berjalan mendekati meja, dan benar saja diatas meja itu terdapat tulisan yang membuat Sungmin semakin salting.

"Sudah lihat ?" Kyu mendekati Sungmin menunjuk papan nama dan membaca nama yang tertulis disana. "Cho Kyuhyun, pria yang sangat amat kau cintai dan kau rindukan ini adalah seorang President Director dari University of Art milik dari Kim Hee Bum, ayah tiriku. Apa kau tidak tahu hyung ?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng imut, ia melihat Kyu dari atas sampai kebawah. "Pria yang sangat amat kau cintai dan kau rindukan ini ? Hmmm, betapa narsisnya dirimu. Aku sama sekali tak mencintai dan merindukanmu."

"Hyung, jangan membohongi dirimu lagi atau kau ingin aku pergi meninggalkanmu ? Atau kau ingin aku mencari wanita Jepang yang sangat seksi dan cantik ? " Kyu berjalan ke depan Sungmin dan terus menggoda Sungmin. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri membayangkan wanita Jepang, " Tubuh mereka benar-benar membuatku panas."

"Aishh, hentikan ! Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu saat kau bersamaku ?" Sungmin menatap Kyu dengan tatapan kesalnya. Ia melihat Kyu dengan intens membuat Kyu memperhatikan pakaiannya. Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Lihatlah Kyu betapa tak pantasnya kau menjadi direktur."

"Jaket berbahan kulit warna hitam merk Giorgio Brato, kaos hitam Alexander McQueen, jeans hitam DSQUARED, sepatu boot hitam Giorgio Armani. Ini terlalu mahal untuk seorang siswa sepertimu. Kau merampok bank mana ?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah mengejeknya.

"Apa kau selalu mengkritik orang dengan pakaiannya hyung ? Sampai-sampai kau tahu merk dan harganya. Aishh, satu hal yang masih sama dari dirimu sejak dulu hyung. Kau ini keterlaluan !" Kyu membuka Jaketnya dan melepas sepatunya.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyu. Ia menatapnya dengan wajah mengejeknya.

"Sudah aku lepaskan, aku tidak merampok bank. Aku membelinya, hanya karena ingin terlihat lebih keren dan tampan di matamu hyung. Dan perlu kau tahu aku membelinya dengan uang beasiswaku karena aku selesai dalam waktu enam tahun, yang seharusnya pendidikanku itu 8 tahun."

Sungmin menepuk bahu dan dada Kyu, merapikan kaosnya dan menata rambutnya. "Kyu yang seperti ini yang aku sukai. Selalu sederhana dan simple. Tak perlu barang mahal yang menempel ditubuhmu. Itu sama sekali tak membuatmu terlihat lebih baik. " Sungmin berjalan maju hingga terpaksa Kyu berjalan mundur.

"Aku lebih suka kau yang sederhana karena kau terlihat lebih tampan," Sungmin mendorong Kyu hingga jatuh ke sofa. Sungmin berpose menggoda dan menggigit bibir bawahnya " dan sexy ". Ia mengedipkan matanya dengan nakal yang membuat Kyu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pervert seraya menarik kemeja Sungmin.

"Akhh hyung, kau mulai menggodaku." Kyu mulai merasa tubuhnya memanas melihat tingkah Sungmin yang bisa dibilang cukup langka itu. Sungmin memainkan jarinya di dada Kyu. Ia terus menekan nipple Kyu yang dapat ia rasakan dengan jempolnya.

"Seorang direktur, harusnya berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja dan dasi serta jasnya. Bukan seperti tadi. Tapi, akan lebih baik lagi jika kau tak berpakaian didepanku." Sungmin berbisik pada Kyu dan menjilati telinganya. Sungmin yang memang sudah panas sedari tadi sak sanggup lagi menahan dirinya.

Tapi Kyu malah mendorong tubuh Sungmin dan mendudukkannya. Ia memeluk Sungmin erat dan mengecup dahinya. "Hyung, aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak ingin melakukan apapun melebihi yang biasa aku lakukan padamu sebelum menikah." Kyu meraih jaketnya, dan mengambil kotak kecil didalam jaket itu.

"Menikahlah denganku, dan jadilah Cho Sungmin. Kurasa nama itu lebih pantas untukmu." Kyu membuka kotak itu, dan mengeluarkan isinya sebuah cincin dengan ornamen separuh hati dan mata berlian berwarna merah.

"Lee Sungmin, will you marry me ?" tanya Kyu dengan senyuman evilnya. Sungmin mencubit lengannya dan mengangguk pelan. "Kau bodoh, mengapa membiarkanku menunggumu terlalu lama Kyu ? Neomu saranghae, jeongmall saranghae." Sungmin memeluk Kyu.

"Tapi minggu depan juga Heechul hyung akan menikah, jadi kapan kita menikah ?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya. "Aisshhh, hyung kau sudah tak sabar ya ? " Perkataan Kyu mendapat ciuman gratis dari Sungmin.

"Bukan tak sabar, hanya ingin tahu saja." Kyu terlihat berfikir, ia kemudian tersenyum lebar dan mencium bibir Sungmin. "Nanti kau akan tahu hyung. Sebaiknya kita keluar, dan menemui semua sahabatmu. Aku tahu kau pasti juga merindukan mereka."

Kyu memberikan sepasang cincin itu pada Sungmin, "Simpanlah hyung, aku titipkan hatiku padamu." Kyu mulai menggombal tak jelas. Sungmin hanya menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Kyu kembali memakai sepatunya, dan mengambil jaketnya. Ia menggandeng tangan Sungmin, mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruangan Hangeng. Senyuman selalu terukir diwajah cantik Sungmin.

Mereka sampai, membuka pintu ruangan dan terdengarlah, "Chukkae !" teriak semua orang yang ada di dalam sana. Sungmin merasa malu, kemudian menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dibelakang tubuh Kyu. "Hyung !" teriak bocah imut yang langsung akan memeluk Sungmin. "Hizz, jangan mengganggu Sungminku." Kyu menghentikan Henry yang hendak memeluk Sungmin.

"Aigoo, Kyu kau pelit sekali. Selama ini aku juga memeluk Sungmin hyung, kenapa sekarang jadi tak boleh ?" Henry terus saja mencoba memeluk Sungmin yang kini disembunyikan dibelakang punggung Kyu. Zhoumi yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah Henry yang manja menarik kerah baju Henry membuatnya terpaksa berjalan mundur mendekati Zhoumi.

"Mimi ge, aku hanya merindukan Sungmin hyung. Aku sudah tak bertemu dengannya selama beberapa jam ini." Henry merajuk dan menatap Sungmin di dalam pelukan Kyu yang masih tersenyum padanya. "Henry-ah hentikan. ! Jangan selalu seperti itu, kau ini tak pernah menghargai aku." Zhoumi merasa kesal kembali mendudukkan tubuh jangkungnya di sofa dan melipat lengannya. Ia sungguh kesal.

Henry kembali duduk di pangkuan Zhoumi, dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Zhoumi. "Mianhe Mimi ge, saranghae. " Henry mencium pipi Zhoumi, hal itu membuat semua yang melihatnya menjadi bertambah gemas dengan si Mochi.

"Aigo, Hannie-ah lihatlah dongsaengmu itu. Dia sungguh berani, dan tak tahu malu." Heechul memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dan terus saja menatap ZhouRy dengan tatapan mengejeknya. "Aku rasa kau juga terkadang tak tahu malu Heenim-ah"

"Mwo ? Ahni, aku ti—emmmmppttt" Hangeng mencium Heechul didepan semua yang ada disana. Dan ciuman itu menjadi ciuman yang sangat lama karena Hangeng terus saja melumat dan memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Heechul. Heechul sudah berusaha melepaskan ciumannya, namun tengkuk dan pipinya ditekan keras oleh Hangeng hingga ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Wuuuuuu..." semua dongsaeng dan hyungnya terkejut dengan kelakuan Hangeng. Hingga akhirnya Heechul yang sudah tak bisa bernafas memukul dada Hangeng, barulah Hangeng melepaskan ciumannya. "Ahhh ! Hah ! Kau mau membunuhku ya ! Dasar kalian berdua, cina oleng yang sama-sama pervert, dan tak tahu malu."

Namun seakan tak peduli, Hangeng kembali mencium Heechul untuk membuatnya diam. "Hah, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini. Kajja Wookie baby, kau bisa sakit melihat yang seperti itu" Yesung mengajak Wookie meninggalkan ruangan Hangeng.

"Bilang saja kau sudah merasa sakit melihat hal yang seperti itu hyung !" Hae berteriak dibelakang Yesung dan Wookie. Kemudian dia menatap manja pada Hyukkie. "Mwo ? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu ?" Hyukkie yang merasa tak nyaman ditatap terus oleh Hae, akhirnya melingkarkan lengannya pada leher kekasihnya itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara mereka meninggalkan ruangan Hangeng." Mengapa semua orang menjadi tak tahu malu, dan tertular Han gege ?" Henry menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Hyungnya dan Heechul masih sibuk berciuman, di sebelahnya Teukki dan Kangin juga tengah menikmati ciuman mereka.

Henry menatap Zhoumi dengan mata nakalnya. "Mwo ?" Zhoumi berpura-pura bodoh, mengacuhkan Henry. Namun Henry yang tak kekurangan akal, malah mendekati Sungmin. "Sungmin hyung aku ingin memelukmu," kata Henry yang sukses mendapat deathglare dari Kyuhyun. Kyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

"Aishh, baiklah kita pergi dari sini. Kau ini selalu menggunakan Sungmin untuk mendapatkan semua keinginanmu, bocah nakal yang pervert." Zhoumi menjilat telinga Henry dan membawanya keluar bridal style.

Kyu dan Sungmin hanya saling berpandangan. "Hyung, aku mencintamu. Sangat mencintaimu " Kyu mendekatkan wajahnya, menjilat bibir Sungmin yang masih merah. "Aku juga mencintaimu Kyunie, sangat mencintaimu". Kyu mendorong Sungmin ke dinding, memainkan lidahnya menyusuri wajah dan leher Sungmin. Menghisap lehernya, dan menjilatinya. Hingga akhirnya lidah itu bergerak kembali menjilat bibir Sungmin, dan menciumnya. Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kyu dan menekan tengkuknya, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

**.**

**.**

**HEECHUL WEDDING DAY**

**.**

**.**

Heechul memakai jas putih dengan garis hitam di pinggangnya. Terlihat cantik, tampan sekaligus. Rambutnya almondnya menambah kesan anggun padanya. "Chagi, apa kau tegang ?" pemuda China mendekatinya. Memakai jas hitam dengan garis putih di pinggangnya. Kebalikan warna dari jas yang dipakai Heechul.

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, dan tersenyum ketika melihat orang yang ia nantikan akhirnya datang. "Appa, Umma. " Heechul menghampiri kedua orang tuanya dan memeluk mereka seperti anak kecil. "Mianhe, kami datang sedikit terlambat. Kuharap upacaranya belum dimulai."

"Nde Appa, aku menunggu Appa." Heechul memeluk Ummanya dan mencium pipinya. "Umma selalu cantik, lama sekali tak melihat kalian berdua."

"Mianhe chagi, Umma dan Appa terlalu sibuk hingga tak memperhatikanmu." Umma Heechul menatap Hangeng dan mengusap bahunya. "Kau tampan, terima kasih telah memilih putraku yang cerewet ini. Jaga dia baik-baik."

"Umma ..." Heechul tersipu antara marah dan malu karena Ummanya.

"Kajja, pendeta dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu." Appa Heecul membawa Heecul keluar ruangan. Hangeng melangkah terlebih dahulu untuk menuggu pengantinnya di sana, tapi yang ia temukan bukan hanya pendeta saja tapi juga yang lainnya.

Heechul yang datang bersama Appanya hanya bisa menatap geram pada orang-orang yang tengah mengganggu acaranya. "Kya ! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Mengapa malah ikut berdiri disana dan memakai pakaian seperti itu ?"

"Heenim-ah, biarkan saja. Bukankah akan lebih ramai ? " Hangeng menarik Heechul dan menenangkannya.

"Tapi Hannie, mereka semua benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengganggu acara pernikahanku dihari pernikahanku seperti ini ? Mereka itu keterlaluan !"

Suara Heechul yang marah-marah terdengar jelas, membuat para tamu undangan yang datang menghadiri pesta mereka yang diadakan di aula Universitas itu menatap Heechul menahan tawanya.

Hangeng tidak tinggal diam. Dia langsung memeluk Heechul agar menenangkan dirinya. "Heenim chagiyya, jaga sikapmu. Jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, nde ?"

"Tapi Hannie, mereka..."

"Ssst, uljima chagiyya. Biarkan saja hari ini menjadi kebahagiaan kita semua."

Akhirnya Heechul menyerah dan membiarkan keenam orang yang sedang menatapnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Pendeta yang ada dihadapan mereka hanya menggelenggkan kepala, dan berdo'a dalam hati.

Prosesi pernikahan dilaksanakan dengan khidmat hingga sampailah pada tahap pertanyaan peneguhan yang dilakukan oleh pendeta, dan diteruskan dengan pengucapan ikatan janji setia.

"Demi Tuhan, Saya Tan Hangeng menerima Kim Heechul menjadi satu-satunya pasangan dalam hidup saya untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, diwaktu sakit dan diwaktu sehat untuk dikasihi dan diperhatikan serta dihargai, kuucapkan janji setiaku kepadamu "

Hangeng mengucapkan janji setianya dan diteruskan oleh 3 namja yang lain. Kemudian pengucapan janji setia oleh Heechul,diteruskan oleh tiga namja cantik yang menurutnya dongsaeng yang sangat tidak tahu diri. Heechul tetap menatap mereka dengan mata tajamnya seakan siap menerkam keenam namja yang mengganggu acaranya itu.

Pendeta mempersilahkan mereka memakaikan cincin pada pengantinnya. Sebuah cincin bermata biru melingkari jari manis Hyukkie. Hyukkie memakaikan cincin yang sama pada Hae dan Hae tersenyum menatap Hyukkie, mencium keningnya.

Wookie menatap cincin dengan ukiran pita dan terdapat batu putih kecil yang menghiasi pita itu melingkar di jari manisnya, ia menatap Yesung dan tersenyum padanya. Wookie memakaikan cincin polos dengan permata putih kecil yang melingkari cincin itu ke jari mungil Yesung, Yesung menggenggam tangan Wookie dan mencium keningnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyu yang kini tengah memasukkan cincin ke jari mungilnya. Cincin bermata merah dengan sebentuk ukiran separuh hati. Sungmin dengan hati-hati memasukkan satu cincin yang lainnya ke jari manis Kyu dan ketika cincin itu masuk tanpa aba-aba dari pendeta Kyu langsung mencium bibir Sungmin.

Hangeng dan Heechul telah saling memasukkan cincin pada pasangannya. Hangeng menatap Heechul yang masih memajang wajah kesalnya. "Chagiya, jangan berwajah seperti itu. Aku tetap mencintaimu meski acara pernikahan kita berantakan seperti ini. " Hangeng mencium bibir Heechul yang memang sedari tadi komat kamit tak jelas mengumpat dongsaengnya yang memang begitu kurang ajar.

Mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju tempat resepsi di taman yang terdapat ditengah gedung universitasnya. "Kya ! Kalian Cho Kyuhyun ! Lee Donghae dan kau Kim Jong Woon ! Beraninya kalian merusak acara pernikahanku. Aishh, kalau mau menikah tak usah bersamaan seperti tadi. Kalian kan bisa menikah dihari lain. Menyebalkan !" Heechul langsung membentak 3 namja yang kini sedang berusaha melindungi kekasihnya masing-masing dari amukan Heechul.

"Heenim chagie, hentikan marah-marahnya. Ini hari pernikahan kita, mengapa malah kau terus marah-marah seharian ?" Hangeng memeluk Heechul dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya.

"Tapi Hannie, mereka merusak acaraku. Hikss..." Heechul yang tak tahan akhirnya menangis dalam pelukan Hangeng. Karena sudah tak kuat Hangeng membawa Heechul keluar dari resepsi itu menuju mobilnya. Mendudukkan Heechul di sisi jok kemudi, mereka meninggalkan resepsi itu.

.

.

**KYUMIN SIDE**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, kita terlalu jahat dengan Heechul hyung, bagaimana ini ? Setelah ini dia pasti akan sangat marah dan kesal hingga membenciku." Sungmin memeluk Kyu . Kini mereka sudah meninggalkan resepsi dan sibuk sendiri di ruangan Kyu.

Kyu melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan melangkah menuju kulkas kecil di dekat lemarinya, mencari air dingin untuk Sungmin. "Minumlah chagi, jangan tegang begitu. Heechul hyung tidak akan marah dan membencimu. Hangeng hyung pasti bisa menenangkannya. Lagi pula kita punya urusan sendiri." Kyu menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum evil padanya.

Kyu berjalan mendekati pintu kantornya dan menguncinya, lalu mencari sebuah remote kecil hingga membuka sebuah pintu yang tersembunyi dibalik lemarinya. "Kajja. " Kyu menarik tangan Sungmin dan tak lupa, ia membawa remote itu bersamanya. Sungmin mengikuti Kyu dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ruangan ini memiliki ruangan khusus. Pantas saja dinding disebelah ruangan ini begitu panjang." Memang kini Sungmin tengah memasuki galeri lama milik ayah Heechul yang kini sudah disulap menjadi kamar pengantin.

Kyu tak mengindahkan kebingungan Sungmin, langsung mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke kasur empuk king size miliknya. Kyu menindihnya, sedikit mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin maju hingga mereka berada di tengah-tengah kasur.

Sungmin sudah berkeringat dingin. Jantungnya terus saja berdetak tak karuan. Ia sungguh benar-benar merasa nervous dan grogi. "Ehm, Kyu aku merasa badanku lengket semua. Aku mau mandi dulu." Sungmin segera menarik tubuhnya saat pelukan Kyu melonggar dan lari kekamar mandi.

Sungmin mengunci pintu kamar mandi itu dan berusaha menahan deru nafasnya yang begitu cepat "Aishhh, kenapa aku jadi tegang begini sih ?"

"Chagiyya, buka pintunya !" Kyu berusaha membuka pintu kamar mandi itu namun Sungmin yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya seakan tak peduli dengan panggilan Kyu. "Chagi, buka pintunya atau aku dobrak dan aku akan memperkosamu didalam sana." Kyu mulai menggedor kuat pintu itu, ia sungguh berniat akan melakukan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Kyu, tunggu sebentar. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu dulu."

"Baiklah aku tunggu 10 detik, jika kau tak keluar maka akan aku dobrak."

"Nde, arasseo. " Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dan menundukkan kepalanya. Saat itu ia benar-benar nervous. Jantungnya terus saja berdetak kencang tak karuan. Kyu menarik tangan Sungmin dan mendudukkannya di kasurnya. Kyu berjongkok dihadapan Sungmin, mengangkat dagu Sungmin.

"Chagiyya, mengapa kau malah seperti ini ? Apa kau tak menginginkannya ?"

"Mwo ? Akh, itu aku ... maksudku bukan begitu. Aku hanya ..."Sungmin bingung dan sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya. Ia terus saja gelisah dan memainkan ujung jasnya. Kyu menatap mata Sungmin dan terlihatlah kegelisahan kekasihnya ini.

"Hei, apakah kau begitu tegang menjadi seorang Cho Sungmin ?"

"Ahni, aku hanya ..." Sungmin menelan salivanya susah payah. Hal itu membuat Kyu menjadi semakin ingin menggoda Sungmin. Kyu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan mendudukkannya di tengah kasur. Dibukanya satu persatu kancing jas Sungmin dan membuangnya.

Kyu membuka dasi Sungmin dan membuangnya. Membuka kaitan kancing kemeja Sungmin satu persatu dan membiarkan kemeja itu tetap ditubuh Sungmin. Kyu membuang jasnya dan melepaskan dasinya. Ia mendekati Sungmin dan berbisik padanya. "Cho Sungmin, buka bajuku "

Dengan wajah memerah, Sungmin membuka baju Kyu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sungmin akan melihat tubuh Kyu. Sungmin terus membuka kancing Kyu sementara Kyu sibuk menjilat leher Sungmin. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya menahan lenguhan yang ingin ia teriakkan.

"Lepaskan bajuku hyung, aku ingin kau yang melepaskan semua pakaianku." Kyu tidur terlentang didepan Sungmin. Ia terus menyunggingkan senyuman evilnya. Sungmin terus saja blushing, dengan susah payah mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdebar keras tak karuan.

"Pelan saja chagi, mengapa kau begitu tegang ?" Kyu terus menggoda Sungmin. Sungmin melepaskan kemeja Kyu dan kini beralih ke celana Kyu. Sungmin membuka pengait ikat pinggang Kyu, menurunkan zipper celana panjang Kyu.

Namun Sungmin menghentikan aksinya dan membuang wajahnya. Ia duduk ditepi kasur. "Mengapa hyung ? Kenapa kau berhenti ?" Sungmin yang merasa frustasi begitu tegang. Rasanya darahnya tengah mendidih membuatnya jantungan tak karuan.

Kyu mendudukkan dirinya dan mendekati Sungmin. Ia tahu Sungmin sedang tegang saat ini. Ia menjilat leher Sungmin bagian belakang dan menghisapnya. "Engghhh," Sungmin melenguh merasakan jilatan Kyu. Tangan kekar kyu menarik tubuh Sungmin dan menidurkannya didadanya.

"Dengarkan hyung, aku juga berdebar. Jadi mengapa kau takut dan frustasi begitu ? Bukankah kau menginginkan aku ?"

"Enghhh Kyuhhh, jangan menggodakuhhh." Ya, tangan Kyu yang nakal tengah memilin nipple Sungmin yang pink dan sudah menegang. Sungmin terus melenguh dan tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat. Perasaan geli mulai mengaduk perutnya.

"Buka seluruh bajuku, atau kau akan aku buat menderita karena kenakalanmu hyung."

"Arrrassseohhhh."

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tadi dempat tertunda. Sungmin menutup matanya, menurunkan celana Kyu sekaligus. Sungmin terus menutup matanya dan memalingkan tubuhnya tak berani menatap tubuh polos Kyu.

Kyu menyeringai evil dan mendekati Sungmin dari belakang. Lidahnya ia mainkan dengan pintar menjilat leher Sungmin dan bahu belakang Sungmin. Sedikit menurunkan kemeja Sungmin dan menghisapnya. Tangan Kyu tak kalah evilnya, kini tengah memilin dua nipple Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin mendesah tak karuan.

Sungmin terus menggigit bibirnya, Kyu dengan pintarnya memiringkan tubuh Sungmin hingga kini Sungmin ada di pangkuannya. Beruntunglah Sungmin masih memakai kemejanya, karena kini lengan Sungmin tengah menindih Junior Kyu yang sudah agak menegang.

Kyu menarik tubuhnya dan tidur disisi meluruskan kaki Sungmin, mulai membuka celananya dengan terus menjilat leher Sungmin. Sungguh saat itu Sungmin hanya bisa menutup matanya, mencengkeram erat seprei kasur menahan semua teriakan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

Kyu terus menggoda Sungmin. Ia terus menjilat Sungmin, tangan nakal Kyu yang sudah berhasil menurunkan zipper celana Sungmin menyusup bebas masuk kedalam celananya dan meremas juniornya. "Lepaskan celanamu sendiri hyung," bisik Kyu lembut pada telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin turun ke lantai, melepaskan celananya tapi menyisakan underwearnya. "Jangan sisakan apapun hyung, aku ingin kau menunjukkan semua yang kau miliki. Tinggalkanlah kemejanya saja, Kau terlihat lebih seksi." Kyu menyeringai evil sukses membuat Sungmin merona tak karuan.

Dengan malu Sungmin menurunkan underwearnya, Kyu langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan menjatuhkannya di kasur empuk itu. Kyu segera menindihnya, menggesekkan juniornya yang tengah menegang dengan junior Sungmin. Tangannya mencengkeram kedua tangan Sungmin dengan satu tangannya, tangan yang satunya sibuk memilin nipple Sungmin.

Bibir Kyu sudah sibuk melahap bibir plump Sungmin. Sungmin sudah pasrah membuka mulutnya dan langsung diserbu oleh lidah nakal Kyu. Ia menjilati semua gigi dan dinding rahang mulut Sungmin. Melilitkan lidahnya, saling bertukar saliva.

Tak ayal banyak saliva yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin karena Kyu terus saja memaksa lidahnya untuk mendominasi ciumannya, terus menumpahkan salivanya dalam mulut Sungmin. Ciuman panas itu terus berlanjut, Sungmin hanya bisa mencuri nafas disela ciumannya. Kyu mengulum kuat bibir bawah Sungmin dan terus menghisapnya.

Tubuh Kyu yang terus menggeliat membuat junior mereka yang saling bergesekan menambah kenikmatan percintaannya. Tangan Kyu masih mencengkeram erat kedua tangan Sungmin. Tangan Kyu yang satunya setia memainkan nipple Sungmin, mencubitnya dan memelintirnya. Memutarnya hingga nipple itu benar – menar menegang. Dada Sungmin yang agak berisi diremas kuat oleh Kyu membuat Sungmin berteriak dan melenguh dengan kerasnya.

"Akkkkhhhh, Kyuuuu !"

#Hadehhhhhh, panas-panas-panas#

Sungmin berteriak keras ketika Kyu meremas dadanya dengan keras, hingga membuat Sungmin menggelinjang tak karuan. Kyu melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi mencengkeram Sungmin, melingkarkan tangan Sungmin pada lehernya dan Kyu kini sibuk dengan kedua tangannya yang memilin nipple Sungmin.

Kyu masih mencium Sungmin dan saling melilitkan lidah mereka. Sesekali Sungmin mencoba untuk menangkap lidah Kyu dan menghisapnya, membuat Kyu melenguh dan menambah pergesekan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin. Kyu meremas kuat dada Sungmin yang agak berisi, melebarkan kaki Sungmin dengan lututnya yang menyelip ditengah pantat Sungmin.

Kyu meninggalkan mulut Sungmin dan menciumi leher Sungmin. Melesakkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam hisapannya pada perpangkalan leher Sungmin. Sungmin dengan tangannya yang bebas sibuk meremas rambut dan punggung Kyu. Kyu terus menjilati Sungmin dan jilatannya turun ke sebuah titik kecil yang kini sudah berwarna merah karena sedari tadi terus dimanjakan oleh jari nakal Kyu.

Dijilatnya pelan nipple Sungmin dan tangannya tengah meremas dada Sungmin dengan kasar dan kuat. Kyu memutar lidahnya, terkadang menekan nipple Sungmin membuat Sungmin semakin meracau tak jelas.

Sungmin terus menggigit bibirnya dan menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan Kyu. Juniornya tengah menegang sempurna. Kyu mengalihkan jilatannya hingga kini tangan kirinya tengah meremas dada kanan Sungmin dan lidahnya memainkan nipple kiri Sungmin.

Tangan kanan Kyu tak dibiarkan menganggur. Kyu mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan mulai mengocok junior Sungmin. "Akhhh... Kyuuhhhhh ... Ennnghhhh." Sungmin terus meracau tak jelas. Tubuhnya menggeliat geli menahan semua kenikmatan yang diberikan Kyu padanya.

Kyu terus mempercepat kocokannya, membuat Sungmin tak tahan ingin mengeluarkan cairannya. "Kyuuu! Akuuhhhh keluar ! Akhhhhh ! " Sungmin mengeluarkan cairannya, membasahi perutnya dan perut Kyu. Kyu tersenyum evil dan kembali mengocok junior Sungmin.

"Akhhh Kyuhhh kumohonnn hentikann, " Sungmin meracau tak jelas. Tubuhnya terasa benar-benar geli dan sensitive sekarang. Tapi Kyu tak memperdulikannya dan terus mengocok junior Sungmin. "Kyuhh, geli Kyuuhhhh. Akuhhh tak tahannn. "

Perlahan jilatan Kyu turun ke perut Sungmin. Kyu menjilati semua cairan Sungmin yang membasahi perut Sungmin, memutar lidahnya di pusar Sungmin dan terus memainkannya. "Akkkhhhh Kyuuhh !" Sungmin kembali berteriak dan mengeluarkan cairannya. Kini cairan itu malah mengenai wajah tampan Kyu, melihatnya Sungmin tak bisa menahan senyumannya. "Mianhe, "

Tapi Kyu malah meragkak maju dan mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh cairan Sungmin berhadapan dengan Sungmin. "Bersihkan Hyung, jilatlah." Dengan senang hati Sungmin menjilat wajah Kyu, didorongnya kuat tubuh Kyu dan sekarang Sungmin on top. Ia terus memanjakan Kyu dengan jilatannya.

Lidah cantiknya terus menjalar menyusuri leher Kyu. Sungmin menghisap leher itu dan membuat banyak bercak merah keunguan disana. Lidahnya beranjak ke telinga Kyu dan bermain di lubangnya. Menjilat dan memutari telinga Kyu sesekali menggigitnya kecil. Tangan Sungmin tengah mencubit nipple Kyu dan sesekali memelintirnya membuat Kyu meracau tak jelas.

"Akhhh, kau pintar chagii." Kyu sedikit mengangkat tubuh Sungmin hingga junior mereka kembali bergesekan. Kyu menangkap Junior Sungmin, mengocoknya dengan tempo yang cepat membuat Sungmin yang tengah asyik menjilati leher Kyu semakin menghisap kuat spot itu untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat ditubuhnya.

Sungmin menggigit bahu Kyu meninggalkan jejak titik merah disana dan terus menjilatinya. Kyu mempercepat kocokannya dan untuk ketiga kalinya Sungmin cum. Sungmin kini sudah lelah, ia sudah berkali-kali cum, sedangkan Kyu sekali saja belum. Kyu menyeringai evil dan membalik posisi tubuhnya hingga kini kembali Sungmin yang ada dibawah Kyu. Kyu melipat lututnya dan menaikkan kedua kaki Sungmin melingkar ke pinggangnya. Kyu mengambil cairan Sungmin diperut Sungmin dan mengusapkannya pada single hole Sungmin.

Sungmin kini menahan tubuhnya dengan satu tangannya, mengocok junior Kyu. Kyu mulai mencium Sungmin lagi dan saling menautkan lidahnya. Setelah junior Kyu menegang Sungmin menghentikan kocokannya dan kembali berbaring, Kyu melepaskan ciumannya dan berkonsentrasi pada single hole Sungmin.

Kyu membalurkan cairan Sungmin yang tersisa di perutnya ke juniornya dan menggesek-gesekannya ke mulut hole Sungmin. "Akhhh " Sungmin mengerang sedikit merasakan junior Kyu yang menekan-nekan holenya.

"Hyung, aku tak akan melakukan pemanasan. Jadi bersiaplah, tahanlah jika sakit hyung." Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sesungguhnya tak tahu seberapa sakitnya nanti.

"Akhhh, Kyu sakkkiiit ! " Sungmin menjerit saat Kyu memaksa big head of juniornya masuk. Namun Kyu seakan tak peduli dia terus menusuk-nusuk hole Sungmin hingga akhirnya hole itu sedikit rilleks. Kyu kembali menusuk hole Sungmin dan akhirnya sedikit juniornya dapat masuk.

"Kyu, sakit Kyu..." Sungmin merintih namun Kyu yang memang sedang kemasukan evil dari neraka tak mempedulikan rintihan Sungmin. Ia mendiamkan juniornya disana dan kini sibuk mengocok junior Sungmin.

Kyu terus mengocok junior Sungmin dan menjilati ujungnya. Merasa hole Sungmin sedikit rileks Kyu kembali mencoba memasukkan junior sedikit, akhirnya kepala junior Kyu dapat masuk semua. Kyu menundukkan wajahnya, mulai mengulum junior Sungmin. Ia memainkan lidahnya dan terus menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Akhhhh, Kyuhhh... Leb-bih cepathhhh, " lenguhan Sungmin terdengar seksi ditelinga Kyu. Junior Sungmin seakan tersedot ketika Kyu menghisapnya dengan kuat, memainkan lidahnya memanjakan junior Sungmin. Kyu terus mempercepat temponya hingga akhirnya untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin cum dan kini ia cum dimulut Kyu.

Plop !

Kyu menarik juniornya dan meludahkan semua cairan Sungmin hingga membalur junior Kyu, iak kembali menusukkan juniornya ke dalam single hole Sungmin. Sungmin mencoba menahan sakitnya dan meremas seprei dengan kencang.

"Uuukkkhhh, kau sempit sekali hyung " Kyu terus mencoba memasukkan juniornya dan mendorongnya kuat. Kyu mendiamkannya sejenak dan ia menatap Sungmin. Kyu mengusap air mata Sungmin yang terus mengalir"Mianhe chagiyya, aku menyakitimu. Tapi setelah ini aku berjanji, kau akan memintaku melakukannya terus lagi dan lagi."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk imut. "Bergeraklah Kyu, aku tak apa." Kyu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan pelan. Rasanya juniornya itu benar-benar terjepit oleh dinding Sungmin yang kini seolah memijatnya memberikan rasa nikmat pada juniornya.

"Akhhh, kau nikmat chagi . Ukhhh sempithhh," Kyu terus menggenjot tubuh Sungmin pelan. Ia tak mau menyakiti Sungmin. Kyu mengocok junior Sungmin membuat Sungmin merasakan kenikmatan berlipat dan tubuhnya menggelinjang tak karuan.

"Akkhhhhh Kyuuu, kau pintar akhhhh."

Sungmin terus meracau merasakan nikmat yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Kyu mengangkat satu kaki Sungmin ke pundaknya dan memperdalam tusukannya. Kyu menarik juniornya hingga tersisa kepalanya saja dan menyentakkannya keras." Akhhhhh !" Sungmin berteriak merasakan junior Kyu yang seakan menusuk isi perutnya.

Kyu melakukannya lagi dan kini ia melakukannya lebih cepat dan menusuk lagi hingga ia berhasil menusuk sweet spot Sungmin. "Akhhh, Kyuuhhh disana lagi Kyuhhh akkkhhhh aku gila sekarang akhhh !" Sungmin terus meremas seprei kasurnya yang kini sudah sangat berantakkan itu.

Kyu lembali menyodok spot itu dengan keras hingga buliran keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Kyu juga terus mengocok junior Sungmin dengan cepat, sebentar saja Sungmin sudah cum lagi. "Akuhh keluar Kyuuuu !"

"Akhh hyung, kau benar-benar sempit dan seksi hyung," Kyu terus menggenjot Sungmin dengan keras, terus menusuk sweet spot Sungmin membuat junior Sungmin kembali tegang. "Akhh hyung, lihatlah siapa yang memohon untuk dimanjakan," Kyu mengocok lagi junior Sungmin yang makin sensitive karena berulang kali cum.

"Kyu, lebih cepath Kyuhhh," Sungmin sungguh sensitive sebentar saja ia sudah ingin cum lagi. Tapi Kyu tak membiarkannya begitu saja ia menutup lubang keluar itu dengan jempolnya. "Kyuhhhh, please..." Sungmin menatap Kyu dengan mata memohonnya.

"Andwe, kau akan cum bersamaku hyung. Akkkhhh kau sempit dan nikmat hyung." Kyu semakin mempercepat sodokannya dan terus menusuk sweet spot Sungmin namun ia belum ingin cum. Ia sungguh ingin menyiksa Sungmin dahulu.

"Kyu, kumohon akhhh ... aku ingin cum Kyuhhhh," Sungmin merintih mencoba menggapai juniornya namun tubuhnya yang sudah lemas tak kuat mengangkat badannya." Sudah lemas eoh ?" Kyu langsung saja menyerang Sungmin dan menyodok keras sweet spot Sungmin dan melepaskan jempolnya yang menutupi lubang cum Sungmin.

"Akhhhh... Kyuuu !" Sungmin mengeluarkan cairannya dan memuncrat kemana – mana.

"Akhhhh... Hyung ! Akhhhh !" Kyu mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya dalam hole Sungmin dan melihat cairannya sedikit merah, ia tahu jika Sungmin berdarah.

Kyu meraih tangan Sungmin dan mengecupnya "Mianhe, chagiyya. Aku telah menyakitimu."

"Gwenchana my baby Kyu, " Sungmin menjawab lemah. Ia sudah benar-benar lemas tak karuan sekarang. Ia sudah tak mampu menggerakkan badannya lagi.

.

Plop !

.

Kyu mengeluarkan juniornya, ia tak mau mengulangi beberapa ronde lagi. "Saranghe hyung, istirahat dulu, aku tahu kau pasti lelah." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya lemah ,"Nado Saranghae baby Kyunie. Jeongmall Saranghae."

Kyu memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang masih berkeringat. Ia mencium kening Sungmin, kelopak mata kanan dan kiri Sungmin. Mencium sekilas bibirnya. Terdengar suara deru nafas teratur Sungmin "Cepat sekali kau tertidur chagiyya."

Kyu membelai lembut wajah Sungmin. Ia mengecup pipinya. "Kau adalah yang tercantik hyung, aku adalah manusia paling beruntung bisa memiliki seseorang yang begitu sempurna dan cantik sepertimu Hyung. Kau malaikatku."

Kyu beranjak dari kasurnya dan mencari selimutnya yang tergeletak dilantai. Ia meraih remote dan menekannya.

"Plip "

Ia mematikan kamera yang ia pasang di kamarnya. Kyu menyeringai evil, naik ke kasurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya disisi Sungmin. Ia mengusap rambut lembut Sungmin dan memandangi wajah manis yang sekarang menjadi miliknya.

"Hyung, mianhe jika aku merekamnya. Aku hanya ingin menyimpan kenangan pertama yang kita ciptakan. Saranghae," Kyu kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin, menaikkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dan melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

.

.

.

**FIN#TAMAT#SELESAI#RAMPUNG#BUBAR#**

Hore !

.

.

Kibar kibar kolor Umin !

.

.

#author ngelap keringet, phuih... panas and keringetan#. MIANHE jika kurang HOT kurang Panas GAG ASEM, author hanya terinspirasi dari khayalan otak yadong yang berhasil ditularkan sama Hyukkie Oppa. Whaa... Bahagia akhirnya ending juga.

**NC Kangteuk** Ma **Hanchul **dipending, aku bikinin story yang laen deh tapi gag janji kapan ya, kekekekeke. Mianhe.

**Buat yang dah review : Saeko Hichoru, YuyaLoveSungmin, Chikyumin, Rima Kyumin Elf, Sen, Miyu-ChiElizxie Aire, MiEunMinWook, MinnieGalz, Winda Kyumin, Evil BungsuKyumin Baby 137, kyuminhottie, Jirania, Alethalani, Anggik , 21, kiratiqa-alegra maxwell, Cho Nithkeyta, Cupidshinee, Minniebeliebers, Kyuminlinz92, Jung Hana Cassie, 2Min Lovers, Sung Hye Ah, Iraira, , park kyumin, kim min lee, HoneyString, Fujoshi 103, My Black Fairy, kyoko sato, MIZU Keyla, Mrs. LeeHyukjae, Park SooHee, Pumpkinkyu, Park Hyun Ra, Someone,Park Minnie, aya babykyu, Kyu, Meytha Shora Andriyan, YellowPinkBlue, Enno Kim Lee, Merli, Arisa Ichigawa, Honey 26, Wulan Yeppo,****hie, Widiw Min, HwangNi, eLizxie Aire, KiraBerryChan, and temen yang lain yang dah review JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA.**

**REVIEW LAGI YA, GOMAWO.**


End file.
